A new World
by shakamar
Summary: Susan se retrouve en Terre du Milieu où elle va enfin trouver sa place, dans les bras d'un jeune roi. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Depuis que j'ai vu le dernier Narnia, je me demande ce que devient Susan, mon personnage préféré. Bref, j'ai décidé de faire un crossover entre Susan de Narnia et Eomer du Seigneur des Anneaux. Pourquoi est-ce que Susan ne serait pas elle aussi contente? Donc, voila ma motivation de commencer cette histoire. J'espère vraiment que j'aurais le temps de publier régulièrement. Bref, j'espère aussi que vous allez aimer. **

* * *

Le ciel bleu et sans nuages de l'arrière pays de l'Angleterre, était l'occasion parfaite pour les Pevensies de sortir s'amuser dehors. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient tous réunis chez le Professeur Kirke et bien que ce fut l'été, le beau temps ne leur permis pas d'aller se promener dans les environs, comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Eustache, Edmund et Lucy s'amusaient au cricket dans le jardin, tandis que Peter lisait les ouvrages nécessaires à sa prochaine rentrée à l'université, sous un arbre. Seul restait Susan, qui depuis le début des vacances se réfugiait dans l'une des granges du domaine, pour s'exercer au tir à l'arc.

Lucy, qui était sur était fatiguée de courir après une balle, alla s'asseoir près de son frère ainé et poussa un soupir. Peter qui ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le livre d'histoire qu'il tenait entre les mains, se retourna vers sa jeune sœur et avec un petit sourire, s'amusa à la chatouiller.

- Peter! Arrête! Je vais m'étouffer à force de rire. Cria Lucy en essayant d'échapper à son frère qui rigolait.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on est assez grand pour jouer à ces jeux-là? Vint les interrompre Edmund avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi Ed? S'étonna Lucy en le regardant.

- Et bien, on n'est plus des enfants, Lucy. Comprit Peter en regardant tour à tour ses frères et sœurs.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer! S'exclama Eustache en voyant où la conversation allait mener. Si vous continuer à vous apitoyer sur vous-même, je vais chercher Susan et elle va vous botter les fesses! Continua leur jeune cousin, avec un sourire de triomphe en voyant les regards apeurés de ses cousins.

- En parlant de Susan, vous croyez qu'elle va bien? Parla Edmund tout en laissant son regard vagabonder en direction de la grange.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais depuis votre retour de Narnia et vos récits, elle est presque redevenue la même. La Susan d'avant Caspian. Réfléchit Peter.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant que ce qu'on croyait. Espéra Edmund.

- Non, je l'aimais. Les interrompit la voix de Susan, derrière eux, avec un petit rire. Mais j'ai enfin accepté le choix d'Aslan.

- Quoi? S'étonna Edmund, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne crois plus en Narnia?

- Bien sur que non! S'exclama Susan une telle idée la faisant frémir. Mais j'ai compris que Caspian était destiné à régner Narnia, sans nous. Le monde que l'on connaissait a changé. Nous avons grandis. Expliqua Susan, son regard dans le vide.

- Mais tu crois toujours en Aslan n'est-ce pas? Demanda d'une petite voix Lucy.

- Toujours. Confirma la grande brune en souriant. Et je ne perds pas espoir de revoir le Grand Lion. Ajouta t-elle en commençant à partir vers la grange.

- Tu étais où? Demanda alors Peter comprenant que sa petite sœur ne venait pas de la grange.

- J'étais partie ramasser ceci. Répondit-elle en désignant les longs bâtons dans sa main.

- Pourquoi il y en a 3? s'étonna Edmund. Et pourquoi veux-tu faire un feu alors qu'on est en été? Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas faire un feux, Ed, mais vous demander si vouliez vous entrainer à l'escrime avec moi. Mais vu votre humeur, je crois que ce sera un non. Ajouta t-elle en souriant devant ses frères abasourdis avant de s'éloigner.

- Attends! Crièrent les deux jeunes hommes en suivant leur sœur. Tu sais bien qu'on ne voudrait pas que tu te blesse. Plaisanta Edmund qui avait devancé Peter et se tenait à côté de Susan.

- Me blesser? S'offusqua Susan, le but des paroles d'Edmund. Qui est celle qui t'a battu la dernière fois? Hein?

- C'était de la chance! S'amusa le plus jeune de ses frères.

- D'accord, on verra bien quand je te ferais mordre la poussière, si c'était de la chance. Répliqua Susan, un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa de la même façon, Susan s'amusait au tir à l'arc, tout en développement ses capacités, ses frères et sœurs étaient rassurés de voir que la plus fragile de la famille, reprenait enfin le contrôle de sa vie. Les paroles qu'elle avait dit à ses frères et sœurs était la vérité, en effet, même si la grande brune avait d'abord passé une semaine à se lamenter sur son amour impossible avec Caspian, le fait que ce dernier faisait passer le pays de Narnia avant son propre bonheur, lui avait redonner espoir qu'un jour, lorsque ce sera le moment de retourner à Narnia, la Reine Susan y retrouvera tout ce qui faisait la beauté de ce pays. L'harmonie entre les humains et les Narniens, les arbres qui parlent et chantent, ses conversations avec les animaux de la nature. C'est ainsi que Susan était venue à la conclusion que ce qui lui manquait vraiment, n'était pas Caspian, mais bien le pays où elle avait régné durant une quinzaine d'années en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs. Leur complicité n'avait jamais été aussi parfaite qu'en ces moments-là, et bien qu'ils faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour se réhabituer à la vraie vie, en Angleterre, il était parfois difficile de se dire, qu'aux yeux des adultes, ils n'étaient seulement que des enfants.

C'est donc avec un désir de s'amuser comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Narnia, que Susan sortit de la maison, laissant ses frères et sœurs dans le salon à leur occupations et qu'elle se dirigea vers un petit bois. A Narnia, elle aimait s'entrainer dans une petite clairière derrière Cair Paravel, entourée des animaux de la foret qui se délectaient de voir leur reine s'entrainer. La jeune femme avait trouvé cet endroit dans le domaine du professeur Kirke, peu de temps après leur arrivée pour l'été. Et depuis ce jour, elle appréciait venir y tirer quelques flèches, poussant toujours plus ses capacités au maximum. Ce jour-là, le beau temps était encore présent, et la jeune femme en profita pour se balader entre les arbres, respirant l'air frais de l'été, son arc et son carquois sur le dos. Susan ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers un pays magique, où un Grand Lion était le créateur. Dans son esprit, l'image d'Aslan lui apparut, et un grand sourire, illumina le visage de Susan. Soudain, le Lion s'approcha d'elle, une sorte de sourire sur sa gueule, Susan lui tendit sa main, qu'il lécha avant que la vision de la Reine, ne s'estompe. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut d'abord aveuglé par la lumière qui éclairait la clairière, elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux, pour se préserver du soleil.

C'est au moment où elle allait se retourner, que quelque chose de lumineux captura son attention. Ne voyant aucun danger à s'approcher un peu plus, la jeune femme resta stupéfaite quand elle prit conscience de l'objet qui se trouvait au sommet de l'arbre. Son cor en ivoire, offert par le Père Noël en personne, resplendissait à la dernière branche du sapin, devant lequel se tenait Susan, la bouche grande ouverte. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme déposa délicatement son arc et carquois un peu plus loin de l'arbre, remonta son pantalon et commença à grimper une par une les branches de cet immense sapin. Susan avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée de retrouver ce cor tellement précieux à ses yeux. Durant plusieurs minutes, la jeune reine grimpa, sans se soucier de ce que pourrait lui causer une chute à une telle hauteur, ayant pour seule préoccupation, la volonté d'atteindre son cor. Alors qu'elle arrivait au sommet de l'arbre, elle tendit son bras gauche le plus loin possible dans l'intention d'attraper l'objet en ivoire. Ce dernier, ayant peut-être reconnu son possesseur, glissa délicatement dans la main de la jeune femme, qui rigola fort, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Tandis qu'elle refaisait chemin inverse, plus lentement qu'à l'aller, elle entendit des voix, provenant surement du jardin du professeur, qu'elle ne remarqua pas où elle posa son pied sur une branche à semi brisée.

Susan poussa un cri qui resta étouffé par les branches qu'elle se prenait dans le visage et sur tout le corps. Elle resta soudain muette quand elle comprit où elle allait atterrir. Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa famille et Aslan auquel elle demanda de l'aide avant que tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle ne devienne noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodred était en compagnie de ses hommes pour parcourir les Terres de l'Estfold du Rohan quand il entendit un cri dans la forêt environnante. Il se tourna alors vers l'un de ses hommes de confiance, Elfhem et deux de ses compagnons de l'accompagner vers les bois, indiquant silencieusement aux autres de surveiller les plaines qui s'étendaient devant eux.

Autant prudemment que possible, les quatre hommes se dirigèrent au pas vers les bois. Ils étaient tous les quatre en état d'alerte, s'attendant à ce qu'une horde d'Orcs et d'Uruk-hai ne les prennent par surprise. Un autre cri, plus étouffé que le précédent se fit entendre. Théodred fit signe à ses hommes de la direction d'où provenait ce cri. Mettant sa main sur son épée, sa main gauche tenant les reines de son cheval, le Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche du Rohan, s'avançant se préparant à voir des membres de son peuple maltraités par les forces ennemis. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, de même que ses compagnons, qui venaient de le rejoindre.

Dans une petite clairière, entourée de chênes, de châtaigniers, se trouvait une jeune femme brune, avec dans son dos, un arc et carquois et dans sa main, un magnifique cor en ivoire. La jeune femme en question leur tournait le dos, et bien que Théodred ne pensait pas que Saroumane ou Grima utiliserait une femme pour les distraire, il ne restait pas pour le moins sur ses gardes. Un des chevaux laissa échapper une sorte de soupir, ce qui alerta la jeune femme d'une quelque présence derrière elle. Les quatre cavaliers du Rohan virent immédiatement le corps de la jeune femme se raidir, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir le visage apeuré de leur visiteur. La grande brune les regarda son regard rempli de terreur à voir des guerriers.

- Qui êtes-vous? Leur demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte mais échoua lamentablement.

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous le demander femelle. Répliqua sèchement l'un des cavaliers. Que faites-vous sur les terres du Rohan?

- Rohan? Femelle? S'exclama ébahie Susan avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe pour reprendre ses pensées. Je ne suis pas à Narnia. Murmura t-elle, mais les Rohirrims purent l'entendre et cela éveilla l'attention de Théodred.

- Narnia? Demanda t-il intrigué par la jeune femme en face de lui.

- Où suis-je? Leur demanda t-elle avec de la détermination dans la voix, sa peur complètement disparue, à la plus grande surprise des cavaliers, qui se regardaient intrigués eux aussi.

- Sur les Terres du Rohan, en Terre du Milieu. En Ouestfold plus précisément. Répondit calmement Théodred amusé de voir les yeux ronds de leur inconnue. Je suis le Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche du Rohan, Théodred, fils du roi du Rohan,Théoden. Ajouta le jeune homme en cherchant dans les yeux de la jeune femme, de la reconnaissance après qu'il lui ait donné son nom, mais n'y trouva rien, si ce n'est que de la confusion.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour que je puisse rencontrer ce roi? Demanda t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Peut-être qu'il pourrait me recommander quelqu'un qui saurait me ramener dans mon monde. Proposa la jeune femme en faisant les cent pas, devant les cavaliers amusés.

- Je ne pense pas que mon roi sera disposé à vous aider, ma dame, il est depuis quelques temps déjà sous la coupe du plus maléfique sorcier de l'Isengard. Saroumane. Révéla amèrement Théodred.

- Isengard? Saroumane? S'exclama encore plus confuse Susan. Désolée, mais je crois que cela fait trop d'informations en peu de temps. Ajouta t-elle en souriant aux hommes devant elle.

- Peut-être que si nous... commença Elfhem avant d'être interrompu par Susan.

- Chut! Il y a quelqu'un dans les environs. Leur dit-elle doucement, avant de prendre son arc et une flèche, son attention tournée vers l'endroit de la clairière le plus sombre.

Les cavaliers se raidirent en voyant la jeune femme devant eux prête à tirer. Théodred laissa échapper un juron quand il vit leur inconnue tirer finalement sa flèche, avant d'en prendre une autre. La jeune femme baissa à moitié son arme avant de se tourner vers eux, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Je crois que c'est bon. Leur dit-elle avant que l'un des cavaliers n'aille vérifier, quand il revint quelques instants plus tard, il acquiesça ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Orcs? Demanda Théodred inquiet.

- Oui, ils n'étaient pas équipés pour tuer, mais pour couper du bois. Lui répondit son compagnons. Il nous faut partir.

- Elfhem rassemble les hommes. Nous partons en direction du Nordfold. Leur ordonna Théodred avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme brune qui regardait précautionneusement autour d'elle, à travers les arbres. Vous venez avec nous. Ajouta le jeune homme en sa direction.

- Quoi? Non! S'exclama Susan les yeux ronds. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici! Et puis, je ne vous connais pas. Expliqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en le jugeant du regard.

- Dans ce cas, espérez que les orcs ne vous trouvent pas, ni ne vous tue. Déclara t-il en haussant les épaules avant de rebrousser chemin, sa monture au pas.

- Attendez! Cria la jeune femme en le rattrapant, ignorant le sourire de victoire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, n'est-ce pas? Rétorqua t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire.

- Pas vraiment, non. Répondit-il en lui tendant une main pour la faire monter derrière lui. Vous avez déjà monté un cheval?

- Bien sur! Comment une Reine de Narnia pourrait-elle faire sans monture? Plaisanta t-elle en repensant à toutes les ballades qu'elle et son cheval avaient fait durant son règne.

- Reine? S'exclama le jeune homme en essayant de se retourner pour voir si elle plaisantait.

- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Soupira Susan. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Susan, Susan Pevensie. Termina la brunette avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les hommes de Théodred.

Durant les ordres et explications de Théodred, Susan en profita pour explorer par elle-même les alentours, sans trop s'éloigner des cavaliers du Rohan. Elle avait appris, en les écoutant, qu'une guerre faisait rage dans toute la Terre du Milieu, qu'une personne nommée, Sauron essayait de détruire la race des Hommes. Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, la jeune femme s'était écartée du groupe des hommes, pour finalement se retrouver en haut d'une colline qui dominait d'immenses étendues de plaines, parcourues par des chevaux, plus beaux, les uns que les autres. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa aux chevaux de Cair Paravel. Mais son sourire disparut quand elle aperçue au loin, de la fumée noir s'élever.

- C'est l'Isengard. Lui répondit la voix de Théodred derrière elle avant qu'il ne vienne se placer à ses côtés.

- Comment un homme peut-il vouloir détruire sa propre race? Demanda t-elle, la gorge serrée mais avec une évidente colère.

- Parce qu'il a été corrompu par le pouvoir d'un petit objet. Il désirait tellement la puissance et le pouvoir qu'il a oublié ce qu'il était. Un simple homme. Fit Théodred, son regard tourné un peu plus au sud des plaines.

- C'est là-bas que se trouve votre père? Demanda Susan en posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui donner un peu de force.

- Oui. Mais son conseiller, Grima Langue de Serpent, lui empoisonne l'esprit grâce à Saroumane. Théodred grinça des dents en prononçant ce nom.

- Je comprends. Acquiesça la jeune femme. Laissez moi vous aider. Ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Non, la place d'une femme n'est pas d'aller au combat. Contra Théodred en lui faisant face, le regard dangereux.

- Peut-être en Terre du Milieu, mais à Narnia, une Reine ne recule jamais devant ce qui lui est nécessaire d'accomplir. Le coupa t-elle avec de la détermination dans la voix. Peut-être qu'après cela, je rentrerais chez moi. Ajouta t-elle doucement.

- Dans ce cas, vous montrez avec moi. Commença t-il. Quand on vous aura trouvé un cheval, vous pourrez mieux vous défendre.

- Marché conclu. Acquiesça Susan, son regard pétillant.

Théodred et Susan retournèrent auprès des hommes et partirent en direction de l'autre armée du Rohan, vers l'Estfold, où se trouvait l'armée du Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, Eomer.


	3. Chapter 3

Elfhem et Théodred se tenaient à l'écart de l'entrainement que pratiquait devant eux, Susan. Depuis que le Prince Théodred et ses hommes l'avaient trouvé seule dans la forêt, la jeune femme faisait désormais partie de l'armée du Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche. En l'espace de deux mois, elle avait réussit à s'accaparer la confiance des hommes du Rohan, qui la considéraient comme l'un des leurs, ce dont elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Grimbold, l'un des commandants en chef de Théodred assaillait de différentes façons Susan, qui de son côté parvenait à chaque fois à éviter les coups d'attaque de son adversaire. Autour d'eux, les Rohirrims plaisantaient et pariaient sur lequel d'entre Grimbold ou Susan, gagnerait la partie. Elfhem, qui était devenu un proche ami de la jeune reine, l'encourageait, tandis que Théodred s'amusait de voir la femme, qu'il considérait comme une petite soeur, en train de gagner face à l'un des plus redoutables Rohirrims de son armée.

Susan, qui avait signalé à Théodred que ses deux frères lui avaient enseigné l'art de l'épée, s'était vu, à la demande de son nouvel ami, pratiquer durant ces deux derniers mois des techniques propres aux Rohirrims, avec l'aide des hommes de l'armée. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait ce soir-là en train d'affronter Grimbold après que celui-ci lui ait lancé un défi. La jeune femme qui adorait relever des défis, que ce soit en Angleterre ou à Narnia, n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Grimbold qui voyait ses chances diminuer à chaque coups que lui portait Susan, laissa échapper un juron, qui fit rire ses compagnons, avant de se retrouver désarmer, la pointe de l'épée de son adversaire à la gorge.

- Bien joué, Lady Susan! S'exclama un jeune homme de l'autre côté du cercle, qui s'était formé au fil des minutes.

- Je dois avouer que pour une femme, vous vous défendez extrêmement bien. Concéda Grimbold en se relevant, et souriant à Susan,qui lui serra la main.

- Merci, Lord Grimbold. Le remercia la brunette en souriant avant de se retourner vers Elfhem et Théodred qui s'étaient avancés près d'elle.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde s'est entrainé, il est temps d'aller se reposer. Proposa Théodred en souriant à ses hommes qui acquiescèrent avant de retourner dans leurs tentes.

- Je dois admettre, que même ma cousine ne se bat pas aussi que toi. Ajouta le Prince du Rohan en accompagnant Susan à sa tente.

Un bruit les stoppa et les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir que de l'autre côté de la montagne, où ils avaient dressés le camp pour la nuit, de la fumée s'élevait, indiquant que l'Isengard avait envoyé une armée d'orcs. Elfhem et Théodred se lancèrent un regard, et sans un mot Elfhem repartit vers ses hommes tandis que Théodred se tourna vers Susan, qui acquiesça, comprenant par un simple regard ce que lui demandait son nouvel ami.

- Susan, je ne veux pas que tu participe à cette bataille. Commença Théodred d'une voix ferme. Tu es comme une petite soeur pour moi et je ne me pardonnerais pas si tu te retrouve blessée.

- Théodred, je sais me défendre, tu me l'a dit toi-même! S'exclama Susan, d'un regard triste. Mais je sais que je ne serais qu'une distraction dans cette bataille et vous devez avoir votre attention tournée seulement vers vos ennemis. Confirma Susan ce que voulais dire Théodred.

- Prends Mufflin, ton arc et ton épée. Lui ordonna t-il une fois entrés dans la tente de la jeune femme. Suit les montagnes, reste bien à la lisière de la forêt qui les entourent. D'ici trois ou quatre jours, tu arrivera en forêt de Fangorn. Continua le Prince tout en donnant l'équipement nécessaire à Susan.

- Fangorn? S'étonna Susan, qui n'en avait encore jamais entendu parlé.

- Oui, c'est là-bas que vit le magicien blanc, celui du bon côté. Lui sourit le jeune homme en voyant l'air suspicieux de son amie. Il saura te mettre en sécurité.

- Théodred. Fit alors Susan d'une voix tremblante. Fais attention à toi.

- Promis. Sourit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Tiens. Fit-il en lui donnant une chaine avec comme pendentif un cheval, qu'il portait autour du cou.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Tu dois la donner à Brynwyn. Contra Susan en secouant la tête quand il lui déposa l'objet dans sa main.

- Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Théodred en souriant.

- J'ai vu le regard que tu as quand Elfhem parle de sa sœur. Sourit à son tour Susan. Je le garderais avec moi, jusqu'à ce que tu le lui donne en main propre. Accepta la jeune reine.

Les deux amis furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Grimbold et d'Elfhem, prévenant leur Prince de la présence des orcs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Susan comprenne qu'elle devait s'éloigner du champ de bataille qu'allait devenir les Fords de Isen.

La jeune femme, accompagnée de Théodred, monta sur son cheval Mufflin, et avec un dernier regard en direction de son ami, disparue dans l'obscurité de la forêt.


	4. Chapter 4

Eomer se trouvait en Ouestfold, à Adorn quand il aperçut l'étendard des Rohirrims, accompagné d'une petite cavalerie. Eothain, le second d'Eomer, vint le voir et lui annonça l'arrivée d'Elfhem et de ses hommes, venant de l'Isen. Troublé de cette venue, le neveu du roi Théoden, vint les accueillir, les mena dans son secteur et leur demanda ce qui les amenait.

- Eomer, le Prince Théodred m'a envoyé vous annoncé la nouvelle d'une attaque d'Orcs en Isen. Commença Elfhem nerveusement en voyant Eomer se levé d'un coup à cette nouvelle.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui? Lui demanda le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche.

- Théodred m'a demandé de venir chercher l'aide en Adorn. Continua Elfhem sans perdre son calme. Quand nous sommes partis, seulement une vingtaine d'Orcs était en vue.

- Eothain! Appela Eomer. Prépare les cavaliers, nous partons d'ici une heure. Lui ordonna le Maréchal. Elfhem, part devant. Prévient mon cousin que des renforts arrivent.

- Oui, mon seigneur. Accepta le cavalier avant de partir retrouver ses hommes et de disparaître aussitôt après être arrivée.

Eomer et sa fidèle armée, arrivèrent en Isen avant la tombée de la nuit et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Devant lui, la Bataille de l'Isen avait décimée toute l'armée de son cousin. Seul restait Grimbold, agenouillé près d'un corps sans vie, celui de Théodred. Quand Eomer reconnu son cousin, il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lança un regard vers Grimbold qui lui annonça qu'il ne restait plus longtemps au jeune prince à vivre. Sentant la rage lui monter, le Troisième Maréchal prit dans ses bras son cousin, ordonna à ses hommes de trouver parmi les corps ceux qui étaient encore vivants et leur annonça leur nouvelle direction, Edoras.

Eomer, Eothain, Elfhem et Grimbold menèrent la tête de la cavalerie en direction d'Edoras, Eomer ayant devant lui sur son cheval, le corps inerte de son cher cousin. Au bout de plusieurs heures, les Rohirrims purent enfin apercevoir Edoras et Meduseld qui s'élevait devant eux. Les grandes portes de la capitale du Rohan s'ouvrirent quand les hommes de ronde reconnurent le neveu de Théoden.

Un jeune enfant alla tout de suite prévenir les habitants du retour des cavaliers, une nouvelle qui se propagea rapidement jusqu'au château et jusqu'aux oreilles de la sœur d'Eomer, Eowyn. Cette dernière alla à la rencontre de son frère ainé et fut troublé de le voir avec le visage sombre, portant le corps inerte de leur cousin. Sans plus attendre, elle ordonna aux serviteurs du château d'aller préparer les ingrédients nécessaire aux guérisseurs pour soigner les blessures du Prince.

Durant deux jours et deux nuits, Eowyn et Eomer se relayèrent auprès du lit de leur cousin, ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans la mort. En effet, la blessure que lui avait infligé un orc durant l'attaque en Isen, était trop mortelle pour que les meilleurs guérisseurs de la capitale ne puissent le sauver. Eowyn était dans sa chambre tandis que Eomer se trouvait au chevet de son cousin, lui tenait la main et lui parlant. Soudain, il sentit comme une petite pression dans sa main, il releva la tête et vit que Théodred le regardait avec le regard dans le vide mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Eomer. Commença t-il doucement avant de tousser. Promet moi que tu prendras soin du Rohan.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire, mon frère. Répondit-il en souriant tristement à ce que cela impliquait. Car tu sera là pour régner sur nos terres.

- Non. Fit-il en combattant l'inconscience qui le submergeait. Tu sera un bon roi. Mon frère. Finit-il avant que les ténèbres ne s'emparent de lui.

- Théodred? Théodred! Cria Eomer en pleurs devant le corps de son cousin. Eowyn! Dit-il après quelques minutes en se levant de sa chaise.

- Eomer? Que se passe t-il? Demanda la jeune blonde inquiète.

- Théodred! Il est mort. Pleura le jeune homme dans les bras de sa sœur, qui pleura à son tour.

- Il faut prévenir le roi. Se reprit soudain Eomer en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle où son oncle était assis, à sa droite, se tenait Grima Langue de Serpent.

- Mon oncle, Votre fils vient de mourir. Annonça tristement et en colère Eomer.

- Pourquoi être venu accabler votre roi d'une peine aussi grande que la perte de son fils! Lui susurra Grima en se levant et s'approchant d'Eomer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous, Langue de Serpent, cela fait trop longtemps que vous empoisonner mon oncle avec vos machinations provenant de Saroumane! Lui cracha Eomer en le prenant par le col de son manteau et le plaquant contre un mur. Vous êtes celui qui ordonne les attaques d'Orcs dans nos campagnes! L'accusa ensuite Eomer, le regard menaçant. Que vous a promis Saroumane?

- L'assurance de la plus belle fleur du Rohan! Répliqua Grima, en faisant référence à Eowyn.

- Vous ne toucherez jamais un seul cheveux de ma sœur! Cria le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche.

- Vous êtes banni, Eomer fils d'Eomund, vos envies belliqueuses ne sont qu'un fardeau pour le Rohan! Contra Grima en faisant signe à des soldats du roi de le jeter hors d'Edoras. Vous et votre armée n'est plus la bienvenue dans le Sudfold! Ajouta t-il avec un sourire de victoire.

Le bannissement d'Eomer et de ses soldats, les envoya en direction de leur dernier campement, en Adorn. Après deux jours de voyage, son second, Eothain lui indiqua un campement récent d'Orcs en bordure de la forêt de Fangorn. Sans plus attendre et avec un désir de vengeance, Eomer prit la tête de l'armée et les guida jusqu'à ce campement, où ils détruisirent jusqu'au dernier, les Orcs, avant de faire des tas avec les corps et de les brûler. Elfhem, qui avait décidé d'accompagné le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, distingua au loin trois personnes qui voyageaient à une très grande vitesse. Sans perdre une minute, il avertit Eomer qui prit les devants avec quelques hommes et partit à leur rencontre.

- Cavaliers de la Marche, quelles nouvelles du Rohan? Leur cria alors une voix de derrière.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Eomer, son identité caché par son casque.

- Dites nous votre nom et nous vous diront le notre. Cracha un nain avec une longue barbe.

- Vous serez morts avant! Murmura le Rohirrim en désignant ses hommes qui pointaient de leurs épées, les trois intrus.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un groupe d'Orcs. Ils ont enlevés deux de nos amis. Lui expliqua gentiment l'homme brun.

- Nous les avons détruit la nuit dernière. Répondit Eomer en enlevant son casque. Je suis Eomer, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche.

- Je suis Aragorn, voici Gimli, fils de Gloin et Legolas Prince de Mirkwood. Lui révela alors Aragorn en lui désignant ses amis.

- Avez-vous deux Hobbits? Demanda Gimli, de la peur dans sa voix.

- Ils auraient l'apparence d'enfants à vos yeux. Ajouta Aragorn.

- Je suis désolé, il n'y a aucuns survivants. Leur campement se trouvait là-bas. Lui indiqua Eomer en direction de la fumée qui s'élevait, avant de remettre son casque et de monter sur son cheval, Firefoot. Hasufel, Arold! Cria t-il et deux magnifiques chevaux s'approchèrent. Puissent-ils vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leur précédents maitres. Et sur ces dernières paroles, son armée disparue en direction du nord ouest.


	5. Chapter 5

Durant quatre jours, Susan parcourue seulement accompagnée de Mufflin, les terres du Rohan, dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Théodred avant que les Orcs ne les pourchassent. La jeune femme avait passé peu de temps à se reposer, désirant arriver le plus vite possible dans la forêt de Fangorn et retrouvé le Mage Blanc, qui devait avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Mufflin laissa échapper un petit souffle, ce qui alerta Susan mais la jeune reine se relaxa quand elle aperçut devant elle, les grands arbres ancestraux de Fangorn. Avec un petit sourire, elle se dirigea en toute confiance vers cette forêt qui lui promettait les réponses qu'elle attendait.

Susan ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'étendait devant elle. En effet, les arbres lui rappelaient ceux de Narnia, avant l'arrivée des Telmarins et cela lui réchauffa le cœur, de savoir que de la si belle magie existait encore. C'est donc avec un petit sourire, qu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la forêt, entourée des arbres qui parlent.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme se sentit fatiguée et se dépêcha de trouver un coin suffisamment protégé et calme pour se reposer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Susan se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir entendu des cris à travers la forêt. Elle se redressa, calma son cheval et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, les cris reprirent. La Reine se leva, prit son épée, son arc et ses flèches, monta sur sa monture, et suivit les cris à travers les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la raison des cris. Deux enfants, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, étaient poursuivis par deux orcs, des armes à la main. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme prit son arc et ses flèches, visa et laissa les flèches atteindre ses ennemis.

La jeune femme était sur le point de se montrer à ces enfants, quand elle vit que l'arbre sur lequel ils avaient grimpé, bougea et leur annonça qu'il allait les emmener voir le Magicien Blanc. Cette nouvelle plut à Susan et elle décida de les suivre discrètement, montée sur Mufflin.

Durant plusieurs heures, Susan suivit les deux étranges personnages perchés sur un arbre qui marchait. Mufflin, suivant les ordres de sa maitresse fit le moins de bruit possible. Mais ce qui laissa sans voix Susan, ne fut pas les histoires que racontaient Merry et Pippin, elle avait entendu leur nom quelques heures plus tôt. Non. Ce qui surpris Susan, c'est ce qu'ils racontaient à l'arbre, Sylvebarbe. Les deux Hobbits, faisaient partis d'une Communauté, qui était partie d'un pays elfique. Susan était fortement intéressée d'en savoir plus concernant ces individus qui avaient fait serment de détruire un anneau. Soudain, Susan se rappela ce que lui avait raconté Théodred lors de leur nombreuses nuits autour du feu de camp. La jeune reine avait alors demandé au jeune Prince ce qu'il s'était passé pour que toute la Terre du Milieu soit en guerre. Théodred lui avait donc expliqué comment l'avarice avait pris possession des Hommes et en particulier un, qui était en quête de pouvoir et de puissance. Cette histoire avait ravivé en Susan, le souvenir douloureux de la Sorcière Blanche, Jadis, lorsqu'elle avait tué Aslan devant ses yeux.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces vieux souvenirs de peine, et se concentra sur ce qui se passait devant elle. Sylvebarbe venait de s'arrêter et les deux Hobbits étaient désormais agenouillés devant un vieil homme, habillé de blanc. Sans douter une seule seconde, Susan pria intérieurement que cet homme soit bien le Magicien Blanc. Alors comme si il pouvait l'entendre, ce dernier leva les yeux des Hobbits et son regard se posa sur un grand arbre.

- Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, ma Reine. Fit Gandalf le Blanc avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

- Comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas une menace? Demanda la voix de Susan , toujours cachée derrière l'arbre.

- Êtes-vous une menace? S'amusa Gandalf, tandis que Merry et Pippin se cachaient derrière Sylvebarbe.

- Bien sur que non! S'offusqua la brunette en sortant de sa cachette, son épée dans sa main gauche.

- Qui...Qui êtes-vous? Demanda alors Merry en s'avançant vers elle, les yeux ronds.

Devant les deux Hobbits, s'élevait la jeune femme. Sa maille, que lui avait donné Théodred, brillait, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sa peau légèrement bronzée accentuait encore plus sa couleur de cheveux. Dans sa main droite, son épée, et dans son dos, son carquois et son arc, la faisant ressembler à une déesse de la chasse aux yeux des deux hommes.

- Susan. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de venir rejoindre le magicien et les deux Hobbits.

- C'est vous qui avez tué les Orcs, non? Comprit Merry avec un grand sourire.

- Il faut dire que l'effet de surprise était au rendez-vous. Plaisanta la jeune femme avant de reprendre son sérieux. Vous êtes bien le Mage Blanc? Demanda t-elle en reportant son attention vers Gandalf qui l'observait, intrigué.

- En effet. Confirma t-il. Pourquoi?

- Vous êtes celui qui pourrait me ramener chez moi, à Narnia. Fit Susan, pleine d'espoir.

- Narnia? S'étonna Gandalf. Je ne pense pas connaître ce pays.

- Mais vous saviez que j'étais là! S'exclama Susan en désignant l'arbre par lequel elle venait de se cacher. Vous savez que je suis une reine! Ajouta t-elle sans faire attention aux regards d'étonnement de Merry et Pippin.

- Et bien, je l'ai vu, oui. Mais mes compétences ne se limitent qu'à la Terre du Milieu. Désolé. Expliqua t-il en la regardant s'asseoir.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Susan resta silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre d'être coincé ici. C'est pourquoi elle n'écouta qu'à moitié la conversation qui se déroulait entre Gandalf, les Hobbits et Sylvebarbe. La jeune femme commençait à avoir mal à la tête, elle ferma les yeux et soudain, l'image d'Aslan lui apparut. Sans hésitation, elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se lève.

- Je vais protéger Merry et Pippin. Dit-elle entre deux arguments de Gandalf pour que les deux Hobbits restent en dehors de la Guerre.

- Quoi? S'exclama le Mage Blanc. Non! Dit-il furieux.

- Si. Je suis arrivée en Terre du Milieu avec une bonne raison. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle, mais je suis convaincue que chaque membres de la Communauté a un rôle à jouer. Commença t-elle en désignant les deux Hobbits qui étaient bouche bée devant la jeune femme.

- Mais vous ne faite pas partie de la Communauté. La contredit Gandalf, de plus en plus intrigué par le caractère de la jeune femme.

- J'en suis consciente. Mais je sais aussi ce qu'il faut savoir de cette guerre. Expliqua Susan avec de la détermination dans son regard, face à Gandalf. Je sais ce que c'est que de voir son pays partir en fumée à cause d'un désir de vengeance et de puissance d'une seule personne. Sauron ne parviendra pas à détruire les Hommes! Termina Susan la détermination se lisait sur son visage quand elle monta sur Mufflin.

- Comment...? balbutia Gandalf, les yeux ronds, un sourire apparaissant chez Merry et Pippin.

- Théodred, Prince du Rohan. Lui répondit Susan, les yeux pleins de larmes. Son campement se trouve à trois jours d'ici. J'espère le revoir. Ajouta t-elle en souriant, nostalgique de son ami.

- Partez. Concéda le Mage Blanc. Prenez la direction du Nord. Les Orcs de Saroumane n'ont pas encore attaqués.

- Qu'en est-il des autres, Gandalf? Demanda incertain Pippin avant de monter sur Sylvebarbe.

- Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, ne vont pas tarder. Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes Hobbits. Sylvebarbe! L'interpella le mage Blanc. Prenez soin de ces jeunes gens. Je compte sur vous.

- Bien entendu. Acquiesça l'arbre avant de partir, suivit de Susan et Merry derrière elle.

Bien que Gandalf leur ait conseillé ou plutôt ordonné, selon Susan, d'aller en direction du Nord, la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Le regard noir de colère à savoir que des Hommes et des Hobbits allaient affronter les orcs de Saroumane, la Reine ordonna à Mufflin de prendre la direction du Sud. Merry qui comprit où leur nouvelle amie les conduisit, sourit malgré lui, impatient de jouer son rôle dans cette guerre. Pippin quant à lui parut hésitant, perché sur les branches de Sylvebarbe quand il aperçut la tour de Saroumane s'élevée au loin. L'arbre de son côté ne parut pas plus inquiet que ça, son désir de ne pas prendre part à cette guerre, déjà formuler auprès de Gandalf.

Mufflin s'arrêta brusquement le troisième jour de leur départ. Susan faillit perdre l'équilibre mais parvint à se retenir à ses reines, tandis que Merry et Pippin étaient agrippés à Sylvebarbe. Autour d'eux, une grande clairière les entourait. Les milliers d'arbres qui avaient peuplés leur chemin durant ces trois derniers jours, n'étaient plus qu'un tas de rondins, de troncs, tous décimés par les Orcs, sous ordre de Saroumane. Le cri de désespoir que poussa alors Sylvebarbe en voyant ses frères morts, laissa comme un trou dans le cœur de Susan, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait. Sans plus attendre, elle descendit de son cheval, grimpa doucement sur le vieil arbre, et une fois arrivée à hauteur de ses oreilles, lui parla doucement et calmement, sa voix trahissant ses émotions. Merry et Pippin restèrent bouche bée une fois de plus quand l'arbre se calma. Frustrés, les deux Hobbits restèrent sur l'arbre, mais se promirent de parler à Susan une fois la nuit tombée.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois compagnons ainsi que Sylvebarbe, décidèrent de se reposer, ayant presque atteint leur but, Isengard. Tandiq que l'arbre se lamentait dans son coin, près d'autres chênes, Merry et Pippin se mirent d'accord avec un signe de tête, de rejoindre Susan, qui s'occupait de faire un feu pour les réchauffer. La jeune femme avait le regard triste à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers les arbres qui l'entourait, se rappelant de son retour à Narnia pour la seconde fois, où elle avait appris que les arbres étaient restés silencieux depuis le départ des Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et cela se voyait dans ses yeux bleus.

Merry s'assit à sa droite et Pippin à sa gauche, tous les deux la détaillant profondément. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle sentit des regards sur elle. Cette dernière reporta donc son attention sur les deux Hobbits qui sursautèrent quand elle les prit sur le fait.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas poli de dévisager ainsi les gens? Leur dit-elle gentiment.

- C'est juste qu'on aimerait bien savoir ce que vous avez dit à Sylvebarbe tout à l'heure. Répliqua Pippin allant droit au but, tandis que Merry secouait la tête, d'un air outré.

- Oh, ça. Fit Susan se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait chuchoté à l'arbre. Et bien, il me semble nécessaire que je vous raconte toute mon histoire dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta t-elle mystérieuse.

- Oh oui! S'enthousiasma Merry les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- D'accord, mais ne m'interrompez pas. Leur conseilla t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Promis Reine Susan! Acquiesça Pippin.

- Et s'il vous plait, appelez moi juste Susan, et vous pouvez laissez tomber les distinctions de rang. Leur avoua t-elle avant de rigoler en voyant leur visage.

- D'accord, Susan. Sourit timidement Merry.

- Comme je l'ai dis au Magicien Blanc... commença t-elle.

- Gandalf, il s'appelle Gandalf le Blanc. Interrompit aussitôt Pippin.

- Gandalf, ok. Acquiesça la brunette. Alors comme je l'ai dis à Gandalf, je viens d'un monde appelé Narnia... Reprit Susan.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit la jeune femme raconta en détails son aventure avec ses frères et soeurs à Narnia, comment ils ont découvert ce pays, Aslan, leur guerre contre Jadis, puis leur retour en Angleterre, elle leur décrivit ensuite la Terre, le siècle dans lequel elle vivait. À ce moment-là, Merry et Pippin restèrent sans voix face aux techniques que les Hommes étaient parvenues à faire. Susan s'arrêta un instant à ce passage-là, se retournant pour voir que non seulement elle avait l'attention des Hobbits, mais aussi des animaux de la forêt qui s'étaient avancés en entendant la douce voix de la jeune Reine. Merry eut à ce moment-là encore plus d'admiration pour la jeune femme, car non seulement elle leur avait sauvé la vie, mais elle prenait part à cette guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, sachant désormais qu'elle avait déjà eu son lot de guerres à Narnia.

La brunette reprit son histoire et commença donc à parler de son retour à Narnia. Les deux Hobbits qui étaient fascinés par ce monde merveilleux et magique, furent tristes quand elle leur décrivit l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé son pays. Le regard de Susan se posa sur le petit feu devant eux, son esprit vagabondant en même temps que son récit en direction de Narnia. Elle ferma les yeux tout en continuant de parler, les images de Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Chasseur de Truffes et surtout Caspian défilant dans sa tête. Elle décrivit en détails l'attaque au château, les pertes dont les Narniens avaient souffert, les amis qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne passa pas sous silence les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Caspian. Et quand elle arriva au passage où les Narniens pourchassèrent jusqu'à la rivière les Telmarins, Susan ouvrit les yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers ses deux nouveaux amis et les trouva en train de pleurer. Sentant son coeur se serré, la jeune femme les prit dans ses bras, et les réconforta.

Une fois que les deux Hobbits se furent calmés, elle reprit sa place initiale et termina son récit. Un sourire nostalgique apparut à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle leur raconta son baiser avec le nouveau roi de Narnia, puis son retour en Angleterre après avoir apprit qu'elle ne retournerait plus jamais à Narnia.

- Comment peux-tu être sur de retourner un jour à Narnia? Lui demanda alors Pippin, une fois l'histoire terminée.

- Je ne le sais pas, Pippin, mais j'ai quelque chose qui me permet d'y croire. Répondit-elle vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'enthousiasma Merry. L'espoir de revoir Caspian?

- Non. Dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai depuis longtemps accepté le fait que Caspian et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Même si j'étais revenue en même temps que Lucy et Edmund, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il m'oublie. Se confia t-elle pour la première fois sur ses sentiments envers son premier amour.

- Pourquoi? Vous auriez été réunis! S'offusqua Pippin.

- Non, lorsque nous sommes revenus pour le seconde fois à Narnia, notre destinée à Peter et moi était de guider le roi légitime, pour qu'il puisse ramener la paix entre les Narniens et les Telmarins. Essaya de leur faire comprendre Susan. Même si nos sentiments étaient forts, jamais je ne me serais mise entre Lui et les Narniens. Ce monde est ma maison, la raison pour laquelle je vivais là-bas. Sourit-elle en repensant aux bons moments de son règne en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs.

- Mais tu étais leur Reine! S'exclama Merry ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

- Non, j'étais la Reine des Narniens, au temps où les Telmarins n'étaient que très peu en nombre. Notre départ a causer beaucoup de tord au miens et nous savions très bien qu'en revenant, on ne pouvait leur promettre de rester. C'est pourquoi, Caspian était le seul à pouvoir réunir ses deux peuples.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de lui au passé? N'est-il toujours pas vivant? S'étonna Pippin qui regarda alors Susan, pleurer en silence.

- Au moment où je suis arrivée en Terre du Milieu, j'avais appris par mon petit cousin que Caspian était mort. À 85 ans. Son fils Rilian est désormais le nouveau roi de Narnia, et je suis sure qu'il continuera ce que son père à commencé, tout en maintenant la paix à Narnia. Sourit-elle tristement avant de se lever.

- Mort? 85 ans? Répéta Merry doucement.

- Oui, le temps passe différemment à Narnia. Nous avons gouverné durant une quinzaine d'années avant de retourner en Angleterre dans nos corps d'enfants. Rigola Susan en se rappelant ce qu'avait dis Edmund à ce moment-là.

- Et combien de temps est passé dans ton autre monde avant que tu n'atterrisse ici? S'enquit Pippin curieux de connaître l'âge de sa nouvelle amie.

- Deux ans. Mais si tu voulais me demander mon âge, Maitre Peregrin Toucque, j'ai 20 ans. Rigola t-elle avant de commencer à éteindre le feu. Allez, dormons, demain sera un grand jour en Isengard.

Les trois compagnons ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, surveillés et protégés par les animaux de la forêt qui se sentirent proche de la jeune reine après avoir entendu son histoire. Bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ce pays dont elle parlait, ils pouvaient sentir dans sa voix, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour toutes les créatures que la nature créait.


	6. Chapter 6

Les cavaliers du Rohan, sous le commandement d'Eomer, cavalèrent en direction du Gouffre de Helm où Gandalf les avait prévenu de l'attaque imminente des orcs de Saroumane et du retour du roi Théoden, désormais libéré de l'emprise de Grima. Quand le neveu du roi entendit cette nouvelle, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir content. Il avait toujours considéré son roi, comme un second père et Théodred comme un grand frère.

Gandalf menait les Rohirrims accompagné du Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, son cheval et celui d'Eomer à la même vitesse, ne voulant pas arriver trop tard. Les Rohirrims derrière lui avait grandi en nombre, notamment depuis que la cavalerie de Théodred était sous ses ordres, bien qu'Elfhem en soit le légitime successeur. Mais lorsqu'Eomer avait posé son regard sur le jeune général, il vit dans son regard que quelque chose le perturbait. Et ce qui énervait encore plus Eomer, était de ne pas savoir quoi. Alors quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour faire boire les chevaux, le Troisième Maréchal s'avança vers Elfhem et ses hommes, qui avaient l'esprit ailleurs, rien qu'en les regardant.

- Qu'avez-vous? Leur demanda alors d'une voix grave Eomer en les regardant chacun un à un. Vous ne pouvez aller à la guerre si votre esprit est perturbée. Débarrassez vous des mauvaises pensées et concentrez vous sur cette bataille! Le Rohan et la race des Hommes a besoin de nous! Nous pourrons pleurer ceux que nous avons perdu après. Leur ordonna Eomer avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Nous avions quelqu'un avec nous, lorsque le Prince Théodred nous menait en Ouestfold. L'interrompit Elfhem ce qui stoppa Eomer et fit relever toutes les têtes des soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- Quelqu'un? S'étonna Gandalf. Qui? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Une jeune femme, Susan. Continua Elfhem en souriant en se rappelant les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

- Susan? S'étonna Gandalf en arquant les sourcils. La Reine Susan était avec vous?

- Vous la connaissez? Vous l'avez vu? S'enquit soudain Elfhem, l'espoir renaissant dans les regards des autres Rohirrims. Comment va t-elle?

- Qui est Susan? Demanda Eomer de plus en plus impatient et intrigué de voir qu'un seul nom pouvait redonner espoir à ses hommes et il en fut jaoux.

- Elle a passé plus de deux mois en notre compagnie. Expliqua Grimbold en prenant place à côté de son supérieur, Eomer. Le prince Théodred l'a envoyé vers le Sud pour qu'elle puisse rechercher le Magicien Blanc. Et d'après ce que vous dites. Dit-il en se tournant vers Gandalf qui acquiesça. Elle l'a trouvé.

- A t-elle été attaqué? S'enquit alors un autre Rohirrim derrière Eomer et ce dernier grogna de frustration.

- Reprenons la route! Ordonna t-il plus en colère qu'il ne le pensait et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gandalf.

- Comment allait-elle? Demanda tout bas Elfhem quand il fut à proximité du Mage Blanc.

- Très bien, elle a sauvé deux personnes proche. Ils doivent être en sécurité au nord, là où je les ait envoyé. Le rassura Gandalf qui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Grispoil avant de reprendre sa place auprès d'Eomer, qui ruminait encore.

* * *

Pendant que les cavaliers du Rohan se rapprochaient toujours plus du Gouffre de Helm, Susan, Merry et Pippin, arrivèrent de leur côté en Isengard. Sylvebarbe les avait prévenus de l'arrivée des autres Ents, venus se venger de la mort des milliers d'arbres. Quand Susan vit de sa position, l'Isengard, sa rage envers Saroumane et Sauron augmenta. Devant elle, s'étendant des hectares de trous d'où naissaient les orcs et Uruk-hais. De la fumée noire s'échappait de chacun des trous, l'odeur de sang, de moisissure lui envahit le nez, l'empêchant de respirer. Merry et Pippin voyaient pour la première fois de leur vie, ce que Saroumane avait l'intention de faire. Detruire la race des Hommes et toutes les autres races de la Terre du Milieu. Un sentiment de vengeance s'empara alors des deux Hobbits et avec un signe de tête en direction de Susan, donnèrent l'alerte pour attaquer Isengard.

Les arbres qui se trouvaient en grand nombre, hurlèrent, faisant trembler le sol, certains chênes lancèrent des rochers en direction de la Tour de Saroumane, d'autre, des châtaigniers commencèrent à faire un trou dans le barrage, qui surplombait la plaine de l'Isengard. Susan avait déjà mis à terre une dizaine d'orcs quand elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle siffla à Mufflin, qui apparut dans l'instant à ses côtés. La jeune femme monta sur son cheval, et partit au galop en direction des montagnes où elle resta à l'abri tandis que les eaux du barrage se déversait dans les trous, noyant les orcs et uruk-hais. Un cri de victoire s'échappa des arbres, et Susan comprit qu'ils avaient gagné une bataille importante face à Sauron. La jeune femme chercha frénétiquement la plaine du regard, dans l'espoir de voir ses deux nouveaux amis en parfaite santé.

Ces derniers lui faisaient de grands signes, depuis leur position sur Sylvebarbe, qui ordonnait à ses amis arbres de nettoyer au maximum cette plaine, de la vermine que représentait les créatures créées par Saroumane.

* * *

Si la bataille en Isengard se déroula sans presque la moindre perte du côté de Susan, celle du Gouffre de Helm vit tomber plusieurs milliers d'Hommes et Elfs. Les Orcs et Uruk-hais avaient réussi à faire une brèche dans la forteresse, dite imprenable, du Rohan, obligeant les Hommes et Elfs à se retirer aux niveaux supérieurs, perdant de plus en plus de terrain face à l'ennemi. Aragorn ordonna aux archers de garder leur position, Legolas et Gimli continuèrent de compter leur victimes, essayant de se divertir tout en sachant qu'ils étaient en nombre insuffisant pour gagner cette bataille.

Mais soudain, Aragorn vit les premiers rayons de soleil éclairer l'Est du Gouffre. Et l'héritier d'Isildur se rappela des derniers mots que lui avait dit Gandalf. Avec de nouveau un regain d'espoir, Aragorn indiqua à ses frères d'armes les rayons du soleil. Ce dernier éclairait de plus en plus le Gouffre, apeurant les Orcs et Uruk-hais. Un cri provenant des hauteurs de la colline entourant la forteresse, stoppa toutes batailles en train de se dérouler. Une puissante lumière rejoignit les rayons du soleil, révélant un personnage de blanc vêtu, sur un cheval blanc. Puis au fur et à mesure que l'aveuglante lumière diminua en intensité, des milliers de cavaliers firent leur apparition. L'armée du Rohan et d'Eomer était présente pour donner le coup fatal à l'ennemi. Avec un cri de rage en l'honneur au Rohan et à Théoden, Eomer mena son armée vers l'ennemi, qui commençait à détourner son attention du Gouffre pour se tourner vers ces nouvelles victimes.

* * *

Susan rejoignit Merry et Pippin au centre de la plaine, juste au pied de la Tour de Saroumane. Un cri de désespoir attira son attention, la jeune femme leva alors la tête en direction du sommet de la Tour et vit la barbe du Mage Noir flotter au vent. La rage s'emparant d'elle, Susan descendit de sa monture, prit son arc et ses flèches, et d'un pas déterminé, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Tour.

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, la jeune reine garda son arc tendu devant elle, prête à tirer. Un pas lourd se fit entendre à sa gauche et d'un geste vif tira sa flèche en plein coeur d'un orc qui s'écroula mort au sol. Le cri que la créature laissa échapper attira d'autres orcs vers elle. Sans perdre son but de vue, la jeune femme parvint de se débarrasser de la dizaine d'orcs. Doucement, elle monta les marches qui la mèneraient vers le Mage Noir.

Arrivée presque au sommet, Susan s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre descendre vers elle. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme remit son arc dans son dos, et préféra tuer cette créature avec son épée. La surprise s'empara d'elle quand elle vit que ce n'était pas une simple créature, mais un homme à l'apparence douteuse, la peau verte, les cheveux longs et gras tombant sur ses yeux. Quand ce dernier releva la tête pour voir où il mettait les pieds, son regard s'arrêta sur l'épée que portait son adversaire.

Comprenant à qui elle avait à faire, la jeune femme ne le lui laissa pas le temps de reculer dans l'escalier, que l'épée trancha la tête de ce qu'elle avait reconnu en tant que Grima, le conseiller perfide de Théoden. Sa promesse secrète envers Théodred accomplie, la jeune femme continua sa route jusqu'à l'étage où Saroumane se trouvait. D'un geste vif, le sorcier se retourna, ayant sentit la présence de la jeune femme, cette dernière ne baissa pas son épée quand elle croisa le regard de cet être diabolique.

- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, Reine? Demanda t-il un petit sourire de satisfaction en la voyant surprise qu'il connaisse son identité.

- Comment savez vous cela? Demanda t-elle en reprenant sa contenance, sans toutefois baisser sa garde.

- Quand une puissante magie a lieu sur mes terres, je suis le premier au courant. Lui répondit-il en lui montrant son bâton magique, qui lui servait aussi de cane.

- Ce ne sont pas vos Terres! Hurla t-elle, la rage prenant le dessus sur son désir de vérité. Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un comme vous détruire le monde des Hommes.

- Mais la destruction à déjà commencé! Rigola Saroumane. Mon armée est en ce moment même en train de tuer chacun de tes amis, Reine Susan. Se moqua le Mage.

- Il faudra d'abord que vous me passiez sur le corps avant que vous ne voyez les Hommes tomber! Lui cracha la délicate Reine avant de charger, son épée en avant.

Saroumane, ayant vu ce qu'elle allait faire, la contra et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, son bâton procurant un sort magique. Ne perdant pas espoir, la jeune femme se releva et avant de reprendre la bataille, pria Aslan pour qu'il la protège et l'aide à combattre Saroumane.

Ce qui se passa après, resta assez flou pour Susan. En effet, comme réponse à sa prière, le bâton de Saroumane ne put jeter des sorts contre Susan, retournant à chaque fois le sort, vers Saroumane. Ce dernier alla donc s'écrouler inconscient contre le mur, son bâton glissant à son opposé. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants, prenant en considération, la situation devant elle: le Mage Noir était inconscient dans sa tour, sa source de pouvoir aux pieds de la jeune femme, et cette dernière sourit. Elle venait de trouver la solution pour défaire complètement Saroumane. Sans hésitation, elle s'avança vers le mage, le réveilla mais le gardant en joug avec son épée à la gorge. Les yeux ronds, Saroumane observa son assaillant, la rage bouillonnant au fond de lui.

- Je crois que vous vous demander ce qu'il est devenu de votre ami, Théodred, non? Lui dit-il d'un regard mauvais.

- Je sais qu'il est en vie. Je ne perd pas facile espoir. Le contredit Susan, bien qu'elle savait déjà que son ami-frère était mort.

- Et bien, j'espère que l'annonce de la mort de l'héritier du Rohan ne vous fera pas perdre espoir. Mon armée, m'a rapporté qu'il avait supplier qu'on lui épargne sa vie. Ricana Saroumane, s'amusant des larmes de la jeune femme devant, toujours son épée à sa gorge.

- Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à supplier des créatures comme celles que vous avez créés. Contra t-elle.

- Comment un Rohirrim peut-il échanger la vie de son peuple pour sauver la sienne... continua Saroumane mais la fin de sa phrase vint se perdre dans sa gorge quand la jeune femme lui trancha la tête, coupant court à toute discussion.

- Bien qu'il soit mort, le peuple du Rohan le gardera toujours dans son cœur. Chuchota la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le bâton.

Ce dernier continuait de briller, ne pouvant résister à sa lumière, Susan s'avança lentement, son épée ne quittant jamais sa main. Soudain, un flash en sa direction l'aveugla et ne pouvant supporter la douleur, la jeune femme abaissa la lame de son épée et brisa le joyau qui se trouvait à son sommet, la puissance magique, l'envoyant inconsciente à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la forteresse du Gouffre de Helm, les Rohirrims se battaient jusqu'au dernier orcs, quand ces derniers s'arrêtèrent de combattre et tombèrent au sol, morts. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, les hommes et Elfs passèrent plusieurs minutes à vérifier qu'ils étaient bien tous morts. Quand la certitude prit la place du doute, des cris de victoire s'élevèrent de la forteresse de la part des Rohirrims, des Elfs et des centaines d'habitants du Rohan, venus se réfugier à la Forteresse. Gandalf était en train de parcourir à cheval les corps de leur ennemis, quand il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui. Lançant Gripoil au galop, il rejoignit en moins de deux minutes, l'armée du Rohan, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli dans la salle de la forteresse. A bout de souffle, il franchit les portes et d'une voix grave annonça :

« nous devons allez en Isengard, quelque chose de grave est en train de s'y passer ».

Les regards qu'il reçu de Théoden et Eomer ainsi que de la part de ses compagnons de la Communauté, le laissa in affecté.


	7. Chapter 7

Théoden s'approcha d'un pas précipité vers Gandalf après que ce dernier leur ai ordonné d'aller en Isengard. Eomer lança un regard intrigué en direction d'Aragorn qui hocha les épaules, surpris lui aussi de la requête du Magicien Blanc.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous aller nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, qu'est Saroumane. Demanda Théoden de mauvaise foi. Le peuple du Rohan doit retourner sur ses terres.

- Roi du Rohan. Commença Gandalf en se calmant. Votre peuple peut retourner à Edoras, mais nous devons d'abord vérifier que tout est en ordre en Isengard. Continua le vieil homme en se tournant vers les membres de la Communauté. Nous partons dans une heure. Ainsi nous arriverons avant la tombée de la nuit. Leur informa le mage Blanc avant de disparaître de la grande salle du Gouffre de Helm.

- Eomer, prépare la moitié de tes hommes pour qu'ils accompagnent le peuple à Edoras. Prévient Elfhem de faire la même chose. Ordonna Théoden en se tournant vers son neveu qui acquiesça. Nous partons dans une heure. Conclut-il avant de se retirer, laissant Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli seuls dans la salle.

- Que se passe t-il en Isengard pour que Gandalf veuille y aller. Demanda Gimli à personne en particulier.

- Je ne sais pas mon ami, mais ce doit être quelque chose d'important pour que nous partions si vite. Répondit Legolas en portant son attention à la fenêtre pour voir au Sud du Rohan.

- Que voyez-vous Legolas? Demanda alors Aragorn inquiet.

- Saroumane? Continua Gimli.

- Non, je ne vois rien... Comme si mes sens étaient brouillés. Par je ne sais quoi. Leur répondit l'elfe confus.

- Dans ce cas, il est temps de partir nous préparer, mes amis. Fit soudain Gimli en partant le premier.

L'ordre donné par Théoden à son peuple fut suivi par les gens du Rohan par des interrogations concernant le voyage du roi en Isengard. Eowyn qui était tombée sous le charme d'Aragorn le regarda partir avec un sourire triste, espérant de tout cœur le revoir à Méduseld. Son frère qui vit de loin, le regard de sa sœur pour leur nouvel ami, soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter.

- Ne laisse pas tes espoirs prendre le pas sur la réalité, ma chère sœur. Lui conseilla le Second Maréchal de la Marche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Eomer. Répliqua t-elle sur la défensive en le regardant. Et tu pourra me faire la leçon lorsque tu sera tombé amoureux au moins une fois dans ta vie. Ajouta t-elle en partant en colère vers ses quartiers.

- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver! S'exclama t-il assez fort pour que sa sœur entende, et sourit.

- Oh, croyez-moi prince Eomer, cela ne tardera pas à venir. Murmura Gandalf qui avait entendu la conversation depuis sa place, à quelques mètres du cavalier.

* * *

Durant plusieurs heures, les Rohirrims, Théoden, Eomer ainsi que les membres de la Communauté parcoururent plus de la moitié du chemin, pour arriver en Isengard. Profitant de la bonne avancée de ce petit voyage, Gandalf leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient se reposer quelques temps avant de reprendre leur route. C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement que Gimli descendit de derrière Legolas et commença à s'échauffer avec sa hache, pensant aux orcs de l'Isengard qui l'attendaient. Elfhem profita de ce petit moment pour se relaxer quand Eomer vint se placer à ses côtés, une question sur la langue.

- Elfhem, que sais-tu sur cette Susan? Demanda t-il soudain, recevant des regards étranges de la part de son oncle et des autres.

- Oh et bien, on l'a trouvé errant dans une clairière du côté de l'Ouestfold. Commença le jeune cavalier.

- L'Ouestfold? Demanda soudain Théoden désireux d'en entendre plus sur cette mystérieuse personne.

- Oui, le Prince Théodred et moi l'avons trouvé perdue sur une terre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Expliqua Elfhem à ses compagnons.

Le cavalier passa donc leur temps de repos à expliquer à son roi et aux autres qui était Susan, faisant impasse sur son titre de reine, mais lui lançant des fleurs concernant son art de se battre, que ce soit avec un arc ou une épée. Eomer en entendant la description de cette femme, que ses hommes avaient l'air d'apprécier et d'aimer, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette jalousie qu'il avait envers elle, mais aussi de l'admiration. Encore plus confus par ce que leur racontait Elfhem était le roi Théoden. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il entendrait ses hommes parler d'une femme avec une sorte d'espoir qui leur manquait tous. Le fait qu'elle ait parcouru durant plusieurs mois les plaines du Rohan en compagnie de son fils unique, le rendit nostalgique, conscient de tous ces moments perdus avec son fils, la faute à Saroumane. Le roi fut tiré de ses pensées, quand Gandalf leur annonça qu'il était temps de reprendre la route.

Ce fut avant la tombée de la nuit, comme l'avait si bien prévu Gandalf que tous les hommes arrivèrent en Isengard. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent deux Hobbits, assis sur un Sylvebarbe ennuyé, en train de fumer la pipe et de manger. La surprise qu'éprouva Gandalf ainsi que les autres membres de la Communauté, laissa place au soulagement. Aragorn salua Merry et Pippin tout en prenant conscience du champ de bataille devant lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur un magnifique cheval noir, près de l'entrée de la tour de Saroumane. Alors qu'il voulut dire quelque chose, il fut interrompu par Gimli, s'exclamant de l'impolitesse des deux Hobbits de festoyer sans lui, par quoi Merry répondit qu'il y avait bien suffisamment pour lui. Les Rohirrims rigolèrent mais s'arrêtèrent quand Elfhem se dirigea vers le cheval noir, un air de reconnaissance dans le regard.

- Vous savez à qui il appartient? Demanda Théoden à son cavalier.

- Bien sur! C'est Mufflin! Le cheval de Susan! S'exclama t-il en souriant et se tourna vers les deux Hobbits. Où est-elle? Leur demanda t-il.

- Heu... je crois qu'elle devait être là-bas. Répondit Pippin en désignant une petite colline.

- Gandalf... commença Aragorn en désignant la grande tour devant eux. Croyez-vous qu'elle serait allé...

- A la tour! Vite! S'exclama le magicien Blanc en descendant de Grispoil et pénétrant dans la tour, avec sur ses talons, Merry, Pippin, Elfhem, Théoden, Eomer et les trois compagnons de la Communauté.

Lorsque tout le monde entra dans la tour de Saroumane, ce fut Legolas en premier qui remarqua les flèches dans les Orcs. Intrigué de voir ce genre d'arme, l'elfe s'empara de la flèche la plus proche de lui et l'examina attentivement.

- C'est une flèche créée à partir d'un matériau précieux. Dit-il suffisamment fort pour que ses compagnons l'entendent.

- Une flèche d'elfe? Demanda Eomer en s'approchant des corps.

- Non, la flèche fut taillée dans un matériau ancien, plus ancien que n'importe quelle arme elfique. Lui répondit le blond en le dévisageant.

- Cela ne se peut! S'exclama Gimli, ne voulant pas croire une telle chose. Vous êtes les êtres les plus vieux qui existent en Terre du Milieu.

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps! Les réprimanda Gandalf en désignant l'immense escalier en pierre devant eux. Elle nous attend.

Merry fut le premier à se diriger en courant vers l'escalier, suivit de près par Elfhem et Gandalf. Le Hobbit resta sans voix quand il vit tous les corps d'Orcs présent dans l'escalier, les exclamations de surprise de ses compagnons lui apprirent qu'eux aussi, ne pouvait pas croire qu'une seule personne ait pu les combattre.

Eomer resta stupéfait de voir combien d'adversaire cette mystérieuse femme avait fait tomber, mais son admiration pour elle, grandie. Derrière lui, Legolas ramassait toutes les flèches présentes dans les corps des Orcs, tandis qu'Aragorn restait sur ses gardes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour, dans la pièce centrale de Saroumane, tout le monde resta sans voix. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table ronde, renversée, des débris de verres partout au sol. Mais ce fut le cri de stupeur de Merry qui les alerta tous. A gauche de la pièce se trouvait le corps de Saroumane, dans une flaque de sang, tandis que sa tête était à ses pieds, les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça? Demanda Théoden, horrifié de voir ainsi la tête de l'ennemi du Rohan mais en même temps, soulagé.

- Susan! S'exclama Elfhem son regard s'arrêtant à droite de la pièce où était allongée une jeune femme, une épée à la main gauche.

Sans perdre une seconde, Elfhem et Merry, suivit de Gandalf s'approchèrent d'elle, le magicien Blanc, inquiet pour l'inconsciente femme devant lui. Elfhem se tenait à droite de la jeune femme, Merry à gauche, alors que leur compagnons restèrent légèrement en retrait, observant la scène. Eomer essaya quand même de voir à quoi ressemblait la mystérieuse femme qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de ses hommes. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait apercevoir était les habits qu'elle portait, surement emprunté à un soldat du Rohan, pensa t-il en voyant le pantalons de toile et les bottes qu'elle portait. Aragorn s'occupa du corps de Saroumane avec l'aide de Gimli et Legolas. Théoden ne savait pas quoi faire, trop occupé à penser que son ennemi, l'assassin de son fils était à présent détruit, sa menace pesant sur les terres du Rohan, disparue. Son attention se reporta sur son neveu et il vit ce dernier s'approcher de Gandalf. Le roi suivit le mouvement d'Eomer, s'arrêtant dans son élan quand il vit Gandalf et Elfhem se relever, soutenant une jeune femme brune, titubant.

La jeune reine de Narnia se réveilla avec un mal de tête, surprise de voir à ses côtés Merry, Elfhem et Gandalf. Quand son regard troublé se posa sur le vieil homme, ce dernier lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Mais ce que Susan n'avait pas prévu, fut de voir tous les regards se poser sur elle, une fois complètement debout.

- Whoua! S'exclama Gimli la bouche ouverte, stupéfait devant la beauté naturelle de la jeune femme. Je vous voyais plus vieille. Ajouta t-il en s'avançant vers la brunette, faisant une petite révérence.

- Maitre Gimli. Répondit Susan, d'une voix rocailleuse, dûe au manque d'eau. Enchantée. Ajouta t-elle en souriant d'un air fatigué.

- Tenez. Lui offrit Legolas en lui tendant une gourde d'eau qu'elle but, assoiffée. Et je crois que ceci vous appartient. Ajouta t-il en lui donnant ses flèches.

- Merci, je présume que vous êtes le Seigneur Legolas. Le remercia t-elle en se tenant droite, Elfhem et Gandalf l'ayant relâchée.

- En effet. Confirma t-il en souriant et en se déplaçant sur la droite, laissant le soin à Aragorn et aux autres de se présenter.

- Maitre Aragorn. Comprit la jeune femme en souriant timidement à l'homme qui acquiesça, avec un air qu'elle ne put définir.

- Et voici... commença Gandalf en désignant le roi Théodren et Eomer qui étaient restés en retrait.

- Le roi Théoden. Le coupa Susan en s'approchant du vieil homme, le regard triste. Votre majesté. Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant la révérence, surprenant les deux hommes du Rohan.

- Comment? S'étonna Théoden, intrigué par la jeune femme.

- Prince Théodred m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et de son cousin. Répondit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en repensant à son ami mort.

- Ma Dame, je suis Eomer, le cousin de Théodred. Fit alors Eomer, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Lorsque Susan posa son regard sur l'homme qui venait de lui parler, le monde autour d'elle s'arrêta, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, le regard bleu du Cavalier du Rohan devant elle, traversa sa poitrine, son coeur. La jeune femme eue peur que l'homme puisse voir à l'intérieur même de son âme. Jamais encore Susan n'avait éprouvé cette sensation, pas même avec Caspian. Restant sans voix durant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, Susan eue du mal à retrouver ses esprits, mais un raclement de gorge la ramena sur terre, rougissante.

Si Susan était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle, Eomer se trouvait à présent perdu dans les siennes, sur le chemin en direction d'Edoras. Après avoir nettoyé l'Isengard du mal que Saroumane avait causé, les Cavaliers du Rohan, suivit des membres restant de la Communauté de l'Anneau ainsi que de Susan, n'étaient seulement qu'à quelques jours de la capitale du Rohan. Durant la majorité du premier jour du voyage, Eomer ne put s'empêcher de jeter, lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas, des regards en direction de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était en train de discuter avec Elfhelm, voulant se tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les semaines où ils furent séparés. Le jeune cavalier lui expliqua alors à voix basse, l'exil des Rohirrims, leur rencontre avec Gandalf et la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

- Lady Susan? Demanda Gimli, derrière Legolas qui venait de se rabattre un peu plus près d'elle.

- Oui maitre Gimli? Répondit-elle gentiment. Que voulez-vous savoir?

- Comment une si petite personne comme vous sait manier l'épée? Demanda t-il brutalement.

- Mon frère ainé, Peter m'a appris à me défendre. Mais c'est Edmund, mon plus jeune frère qui est vraiment le maitre à l'épée. Dit-elle en souriant, perdue dans ses souvenirs de Narnia.

- Vos flèches sont faites dans un bois très rare. Fit Legolas en désignant son carquois du menton. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de telles flèches auparavant. Et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un arbre pour qu'on vous en fabrique. Ajouta l'elfe.

- Pas besoin. Fit Susan en secouant la tête. Mon stock est inépuisable. Mais je n'aime pas perdre mes flèches ou les gâcher. Je préfère de loin l'archerie que l'escrime. Avoua t-elle amusée de voir les hommes autour d'elle surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Constata Eomer ce qui surpris tout le monde, mis à part Susan qui hocha de la tête.

- En effet. Mais si je me trouve en Terre du Milieu durant cette période de trouble, cela veut peut-être dire qu'Aslan ne m'a pas envoyé ici par hasard. Ajouta Susan en le dévisageant, voyant sur son visage de la surprise.

- Aslan? Demandèrent Théodren et Gimli.

- Le créateur de Narnia. Le pays d'où je viens. Expliqua t-elle pour la centième fois en l'espace de plusieurs heures.

Les Rohirrims et Susan installèrent le campement mobile pour leur première nuit dans ce long voyage, pendant que le roi Théoden, Eomer et les membres de la Communauté discutèrent de l'avenir du Rohan et du Gondor.

- Théoden, il faut que nous prévenions le Gondor. Fit Gandalf.

- Les troupes de Saroumane ont toutes été détruite, mais celles de Sauron sont tournées vers Minas Tirith. Ajouta Aragorn.

- Où était le Gondor lorsque le Rohan était sous la coupe de Saroumane? Où était le Gondor durant la bataille? S'énerva Théoden avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas.

- Gandalf, que pouvons-nous attendre d'un allié qui ne l'est plus depuis longtemps? Demanda calmement Eomer avant que son regard ne se porte vers Susan qui discutait avec ses hommes.

- Peut-être que si le Gondor... commença le magicien, mais il fut interrompu par Théoden.

- Non. Coupa le roi. Le Gondor est trop orgueilleux pour se rabaisser à faire appel à l'aide.

- Votre Majesté? Les interrompit Elfhem. Le repas est prêt.

- Merci Lord Elfhem.

Les hommes dinèrent tous ensemble, chacun discutant avec son voisin. Susan racontait à Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Merry et Pippin, mais ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de l'interrompre à chaque fois qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle allait dire. Théoden et Gandalf chuchotaient à propos du Gondor tandis qu'Eomer ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Elfhem qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer, s'approcha de son ami.

- C'est quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Lord Eomer? Dit-il à son ami qui reporta son attention sur ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Eomer perturbé par des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas éprouver. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose.

- Quoi? S'étonna Elfhem en regardant à son tour son amie, qui rigolait à quelque chose que venait de dire Gimli.

- Pourquoi est-elle ici? Au moment même où nous sommes en guerre? Proposa l'héritier au trone.

- Peut-être que Susan est ici pour nous aider. Répondit en haussant les épaules Elfhem.

- Que pensait Théodred? Demanda t-il tout d'un coup.

- Il l'a considérait comme une amie. Peut-être comme sa propre sœur. Fit Elfhem incertain de ses propos.

- Sœur? Sourit Eomer. Théodred a toujours envié la relation entre Eowyn et moi. Ajouta t-il tristement. Il me manque. Avoua t-il la gorge serrée.

- A moi aussi. Les interrompit la voix de Susan qui venait juste de se poster devant eux. Puis-je? Demanda t-elle en désignant une place vide à côté d'eux.

- Bien sur. Acquiesça Eomer. N'est-ce pas mal poli d'écouter les conversations des autres?

- Peut-être. Mais lorsque la conversation en question vous concerne, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être curieux. Réplique Susan avant de sourire.

- Oh. Comprit Eomer, surprit de voir en se tournant vers sa droite qu'Elfhem était parti. Désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas. Lui dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais ce que cela fait. Je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi je me suis retrouvée ici! S'exclama t-elle frustrée, pour la première fois.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Eomer, plus surpris par sa réaction que par ses propos.

- Oui. J'étais en train de me diriger vers une clairière dans le jardin chez moi, avec mon arc et mon carquois. Lui raconta t-elle pour la première fois depuis Théodred. Et là, je l'ai aperçu. Sourit-elle à ce souvenir.

- Qui? S'empressa de savoir l'héritier.

- Pas qui, quoi. Sourit-elle. Mon cor. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années, et tout d'un coup il se trouvait devant moi, accroché aux branches d'un magnifique sapin.

- Vous l'avez eu? Demanda t-il intrigué.

- Oui, j'ai grimpé dans l'arbre et je l'ai attrapé, mais j'ai du glisser sur une branche parce que tout ce dont je me rappelle après, c'est de m'être retrouvé dans la clairière où Théodred et ses hommes m'ont trouvé. Ajouta t-elle nerveusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'espère que vous me croyez?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après ce que je peux voir dans vos yeux, vous ne mentez pas. Lui répondit-il avant de se lever, de lui sourire et de disparaître dans sa tente.

- N'y pense même pas Susan. Se réprimanda la jeune femme en le voyant disparaître derrière le rideau de sa tente.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, à l'aube, tout le monde reprit la route. Après sa courte discussion avec Eomer, Susan avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit concernant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait disparu derrière sa tente, Susan avait ressenti quelque chose au fond d'elle-même, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Jamais, depuis Caspian, la jeune reine n'avait éprouvé un tel désir envers un homme. Bien entendu, la brunette âgée de 20 ans pouvait ne pas remarquer la beauté du jeune héritier sans éprouver de l'attirance pour lui et c'est ce que se dit la jeune reine pour tenter de faire disparaître ces sentiments.

C'est donc pourquoi, la jeune femme se trouvait ce matin-là en compagnie des cavaliers du Rohan, dirigés par Elfhem. Devant eux, se tenait le roi Théodren et son neveu, suivi de sa propre armée.

- Que se passe t-il dans cette tête bien remplie? Demanda alors Elfhem en reportant son attention vers son amie, qui galopait à ses côtés.

- Que veux-tu dire? Répondit-elle sans détourner son regard de la crinière de sa monture.

- Je veux parler du fait que tu évite le prince Eomer. Répliqua le jeune homme amusé. Quelque chose s'est passé hier soir? Voulut-il savoir, intrigué par les regards que son ami avait envers la jeune reine la veille.

- Non. Dit-elle calmement. C'est juste que je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Caspian. Murmura t-elle tristement en levant son regard pour voir Elfhem hocher de la tête.

- Susan. Dit-il pour la réconforter tout en diminuant la cadence de son cheval. Et si c'était pour cette raison que tu étais venue en Terre du Milieu. Proposa t-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Alors que votre terre est en pleine guerre. S'exclama t-elle doucement pour ne pas alerter les autres qui galopaient autour d'eux. Je ne veux pas être une distraction dans cette guerre. Je pourrais vous mener à votre perte! Ajouta t-elle sur le point de pleurer.

- Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Elfhem en tirant sur les reines de son cheval, faisant stopper les autres cavaliers de son armée, ainsi que les membres de la Communauté. Tu es celle qui fut une bouffée d'espoir pour ces hommes! Ajouta t-il en désignant les Rohirrims qui désormais observaient ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

Tandis que la conversation entre Elfhem et Susan avait capturé l'attention de la plupart des Rohirrims, Théodren et Eomer se stoppèrent à leur tour, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le prince du Rohan s'approcha alors des deux fauteurs de trouble et fut surpris de voir une Susan en colère.

- Parce que tu crois que d'avoir tué Saroumane est une victoire contre Sauron? S'écria alors Susan, pleine de rage, surprenant les hommes.

- Cela montre que la race des Hommes peut accomplir beaucoup de choses, Lady Susan. Intervint alors Aragorn en faisant avancer Arold vers les deux autres.

- J'ai vu de nombreuses guerres, croyez-moi. Leur dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. Et si Sauron désir nous détruire, il y arrivera, avec ou sans Saroumane. Ajouta t-elle avant de diriger son cheval vers Gandalf.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que l'on ne peut vaincre Sauron? Lui demanda alors un Rohirrim de l'armée d'Eomer.

- Il y a plein de choses en lesquelles je voudrais croire. Sourit-elle tristement avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un point brillant en haut d'un arbre. Qu'est-ce que...? s'exclama t-elle en scrutant la lisière de la forêt pour mieux voir.

- Que voyez-vous Lady Susan? La surprit Legolas, l'attention de tous une nouvelle fois tournée vers la jeune femme.

- Là-bas! S'exclama t-elle les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aslan! Ajouta t-elle avant de partir au galop vers la lumière.

- Susan! S'exclamèrent Merry et Elfhem ensemble, avant que les Compagnons de la Communauté ainsi qu'Eomer et Elfhem ne partent à sa poursuite.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? S'exclama Gimli dans le dos de Legolas.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien vu. Répondit l'elfe.

- Vous commencez à vous faire vieux, maitre Gimli. Plaisanta Gandalf.

* * *

Quand les hommes arrivèrent dans la forêt, à la recherche de Susan, ils furent surpris et légèrement inquiets de la voir en train d'escalader un immense chêne. Mufflin était patiemment en train de brouter l'herbe qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre, pas le moins perturbé par ce que sa maitresse faisait, comme s'il ne sentait pas qu'elle était en danger. Eomer, qui voyait l'attitude paisible d'un cheval du Rohan, ne paniqua pas, malgré le fait que Susan grimpait de plus en plus haut.

- Je l'ai! Je l'ai! S'écria de joie Susan avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Ahhhhh! S'écria t-elle de nouveau lorsqu'elle dérapa sur une branche et qu'elle se mit à tomber.

- Susan! S'exclamèrent les hommes en bas de l'arbre, qui s'étaient précipités lorsqu'ils l'avait vu tomber.

- C'est bon, je vais bien! Les rassura t-elle quand elle s'agrippa à une branche, à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. Mufflin! Appela la jeune femme, son cheval venant se positionner en-dessous de sa maitresse, qui s'accrocha à sa crinière de sa main droite. Regardez! Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui éclaira son visage, accentuant encore plus sa beauté.

- Un cor? S'étonna Pippin en voyant l'objet qu'elle leur désigna dans sa main gauche.

- Celui d'Aslan? Comprit soudain Merry avec un sourire.

- Comment? Demanda Eomer perplexe, mais sans détacher son regard du visage de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle en descendant de son cheval, pour les rejoindre. Mais je croyais l'avoir perdu. Encore une fois! S'exclama t-elle avant de rire aux éclats, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les autres la regardèrent, comme si elle était devenue folle, mais bientôt son rire fut rejoint par celui de Merry et d'Elfhem qui venaient de comprendre la blague de leur amie. Eomer qui jusque là était tendu, se relaxa en voyant la femme envers qui il commençait à éprouver des sentiments inconnus, rire entourée de ses amis.

* * *

Le retour auprès du reste des Rohirrims, se fit dans la bonne humeur. Susan avait expliqué à ceux qui n'avaient pas compris la raison de son excitement, la signification du cor. Durant le reste du voyage, la jeune femme répondait aux multiples questions que lui posèrent Merry, Pippin, mais aussi les Rohirrims qui étaient soulagés de la voir de nouveau sereine et souriante. Gandalf, Aragorn, Théoden et Eomer se trouvaient en avant de l'armée, à discuter des prochains plans du Rohan envers la guerre contre Sauron. Bien qu'il participait à la conversation en tant que futur roi du Rohan, l'attention du jeune Eomer fut alors dirigée vers le rire de Susan, qui rigolait d'une blague d'un des Hobbits.

Gandalf qui aimait observer les Hommes, avait compris dès le début que la présence de la jeune reine Susan, n'était pas seulement les fruits du hasard, mais quelque chose que même les plus grands mages de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvaient prédire. Le vieux Mage Blanc tourna légèrement la tête en direction de ses compagnons de voyage et y vit ce que les Rohirrims avaient vu bien avant tout le monde: de l'espoir. Un espoir fou et impossible en ces temps sombres, un espoir contenu dans une seule personne, une jeune femme qui croyait en la magie, en l'amour, mais surtout, qui avait foi en la race des Hommes. Tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées, le Mage Blanc continuait de préparer avec le roi du Rohan, Théoden, la suite de la bataille, qui aura lieu au Gondor.

Si Gandalf voyait en Susan, l'espoir que les Hommes attendaient tous, Aragorn ne pouvait le contredire. L'héritier d'Isildur avait d'abord été surpris de voir que la personne qui avait vaincu Saroumane avec son épée, était en vérité une jeune femme pas plus âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Ce qui avait surtout surpris le guerrier, fut ses magnifiques yeux bleus, où l'on pouvait y voir l'intérieur de son âme. Aragorn s'était tout d'abord méfié de cette inconnue, mais durant le voyage de retour vers Edoras, il compris qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, et peut-être même prendre exemple sur la foi inébranlable qu'elle avait envers la race des Hommes. En effet, en l'espace de quelques jours (le temps du voyage), Susan avait fait preuve d'un altruisme débordant en écoutant ses compagnons de route raconter les atrocités dont ils avaient été témoin. Legolas et Gimli lui racontèrent la perte de l'un des Compagnons de la Communauté, Boromir, comment cet homme s'était sacrifié pour sauver deux Hobbits, le sacrifice aussi de Sam et de Frodon. Tout en les écoutant raconter leurs aventures, Aragorn avait observé les différentes émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de leur nouvelle amie, et c'est ainsi que Grand Pas compris à quel point Susan leur serait d'une grande aide dans cette guerre contre Sauron.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis leur départ d'Isengard, et Susan avait réussi à gagner la confiance de chacun des cavaliers du Rohan, bien qu'elle évitait de regarder dans les yeux, l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Les Rohirrims et les membres de la Communauté se trouvaient à moins d'une journée de marche d'Edoras, quand le roi du Rohan s'approcha de Susan, avec l'aide de son cheval.

- Roi Théoden. Le salua la jeune femme en lui souriant mais sans diminuer l'allure de sa cadence, sur Mufflin.

- Parlez moi de Théodred. Lui demanda t-il la gorge nouée. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas très bien accueilli depuis l'Isengard, mais...

- Vous avez été surpris. Le coupa t-elle, sans être gênée de l'impolitesse que cela représentait.

- Oui. Dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Je comprends. Le rassura t-elle en tournant la tête pour le détailler. Il savait que vous l'aimiez, bien que Grima ait corrompu votre esprit. Ajouta t-elle et vit la grimace que le roi fit lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de ce traitre.

- Comment... essaya t-il de prononcer.

- Je le sais, parce que Théodred me l'a dit. Répondit gentiment Susan. Vous l'aimiez et il le savait, c'est pour vous et le Rohan qu'il s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Dit-elle la gorge serrée et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Et c'est pourquoi, les Rohirrims se battront jusqu'au bout, parce que ces terres... commença Susan en désignant d'un geste de la tête les vallées qui s'étendaient devant eux. Sont votre courage, honneur et amour. Et que les Hommes, ou même les Hobbits, les Elfs et les Nains, feront tout pour les protéger. Termina Susan avec un petit sourire, qui redonna espoir à Théoden.

- Comment une si jeune enfant peut-elle avoir la sagesse d'un vieillard? Demanda tout haut le roi du Rohan en la dévisageant et vit sur le visage de sa voisine, une dignité comme il n'en existe que chez les grands souverains.

- J'ai vu un grand nombre de guerres, Monseigneur. Se confia Susan, le regard perdu vers Narnia. Certaines pour des différents politiques, d'autres pour la vanité d'un seul homme ou bien pour la gloire. Durant ces temps-là, j''y ai vu tomber des amis, de la famille, et je ne souhaite à personne de ressentir la perte que j'ai ressenti à ces moments-là. Mais je sais aussi reconnaître une guerre qui en vaille le coup. Dit-elle d'une voix forte et impénétrable. Et celle que vous projetez de faire contre Sauron est nécessaire. Conclut-elle son calme apparent sur son visage.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes ici? Les interrompit alors Eomer qui avait tout entendu depuis derrière, ainsi que les membres de la Communauté.

- Peut-être. Répondit Susan en haussant les épaules, sans le regarder en face. Bien que je ne sais pas la raison de ma venue en Terre du Milieu, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas votre monde, ni votre guerre. Constata Gimli derrière Legolas. Une jeune reine ne devrait pas aller au combat.

- Maitre Nain. Dit-elle calmement mais avec une certaine raideur. Ce que vous n'essayer pas de comprendre, c'est que je fais confiance à Aslan, et s'il m'a fait venir ici, c'est pour une raison. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste prostrée dans une tour, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. Affirma t-elle en stoppant Mufflin, faisant stopper le reste des ses compagnons.

- Mais... vous êtes une femme. Essaya de la contredire Gimli, qui commençait à perdre son assurance devant le regard furieux de leur jeune amie, tandis que les autres, cachaient leur sourire devant le caractère de Susan.

- Je vous remercie Maitre Gimli de me le faire savoir. Répliqua Susan d'une voix sèche. Je ne resterais pas à l'arrière. Conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers Elfhem et Grimbold à l'arrière de la Marche, laissant les membres de la Communauté sans voix.

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle ne manque pas de caractère. Sourit Théoden, en se tournant vers son neveu. Eomer, accompagne-là, met -là au courant de nos projets. Lui ordonna le roi.

- Bien mon Seigneur. Hocha Eomer avant de rejoindre sa troupe où se trouvait Susan.

- Vous avez changé d'avis? S'étonna Legolas en s'adressant au roi du Rohan, tout en reprenant la route.

- Oui. Cette jeune femme est définitivement d'une grande sagesse. Reconnut Théoden. Et je dois dire, que de l'avoir parmi nous à redonner confiance aux Hommes. Ajouta t-il.

- Et puis le prince Eomer m'a l'air d'être envouté. Murmura Gandalf, que seul Aragorn et Legolas entendirent.

* * *

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes, les Rohirrims s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour admirer la vue que leur offrait Edoras, au loin. Elfhem avait raconté à Susan que la majorité des Rohirrims n'étaient pas revenu dans la cité depuis plusieurs mois, laissant leur famille derrière eux pour aller détruire les Orcs et Uruk-hai. Grimbold avait confié à la jeune femme que lorsqu'il était parti avec le prince Théodred, sa femme attendait leur premier enfant, comme une grande partie des cavaliers de la Marche. Mais ce qui donna du baume au cœur de la jeune femme, ce fut de voir sur le visage d'Eomer, l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers son pays, ses terres et son peuple.

- Il fera un très bon roi. Se dit-elle en souriant, avant de suivre les autres qui venaient de reprendre la route.


	9. Chapter 9

Le roi Théoden, suivi de son neveu et l'héritier au trône Eomer, franchirent les portes gardées de la cité d'Edoras, avec derrière eux, les membres de la Communauté et les troupes de Rohirrims. Parmi ces derniers se trouvait Susan, habillée comme un cavalier du Rohan. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, les habitants de la cité sortirent de chez eux, pour accueillirent les vainqueurs sur l'armée de Saroumane. Une grande partie des cavaliers du Rohan était partie avec les habitants du Gouffre de Helm pour les reconduire en toute sécurité chez eux. Durant ces dernières semaines, ce fut donc, la nièce du roi et la sœur de Eomer, Eowyn, qui avait eu en charge la sécurité du peuple.

Au fur et à mesure que les cavaliers suivirent le roi et sa garde personnelle, les Rohirrims s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leur famille. Sur le parvis du palais d'Edoras, se tenait Eowyn, ses longs cheveux blonds volant dans la nuit claire. Le regard de Susan se posa quelques instants sur cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation par Théodred, avant de se poser sur Elfhem qui venait de descendre de son cheval et qui se dirigeait frénétiquement vers une jeune femme blonde. La jeune reine compris que ce devait être Brynwyn, l'amour de Théodred. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Soudain elle fut interpellée par Merry et Pippin qui lui demandaient si elle venait. Tous les regards des membres de la Communauté se trouvaient sur elle et ne sachant pas quoi dire, Susan acquiesça, sans s'enlever de son esprit le regard de tristesse qu'elle avait vu chez Brynwyn.

Eowyn venait tout juste de relâcher son frère et son oncle, qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli précédés de Gandalf apparurent.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes revenus sain et sauf. Les salua t-elle en laissant son regard s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur Aragorn.

- Nous le sommes aussi, Ma Dame. Répondit Gimli.

- Et vous devez être Maitre Meriadoc et Maitre Peregrin Touque. Fit Eowyn en souriant aux deux Hobbits qui acquiescèrent.

- Où est Susan? Demanda Pippin en cherchant derrière lui la jeune femme, attirant l'attention de ses compagnons.

- Elle n'était pas avec vous? S'étonna Legolas en cherchant parmi les cavaliers, qui commençaient à partir avec leur famille.

- Là-bas! S'exclama Merry en désignant la maison d'Elfhem, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes.

Devant Théoden, Eomer et les membres de la Communauté, Susan s'avançait vers Elfhem, qui avait ses bras autour de sa jeune sœur et qui souriait à son amie. Eowyn vit alors quelque chose qui l'étonna, Susan prit dans ses bras Brynwyn et toutes les deux tombèrent à terre, secouées de sanglots. Alors qu'Eomer voulut aller réconforter Susan, Théoden l'en empêcha, lui désignant par un signe de tête que leur nouvelle alliée s'était relevée et que désormais elle tendait un objet à Brynwyn. Cette dernière prit l'objet, pleura puis se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Susan. Pour les Rohirrims présent, cette scène restera gravée dans leurs esprits. En effet, le fait que Susan ait donné le pendentif appartenant au prince Théodred, avant de saluer la cour d'Edoras, signifiait non seulement que la jeune femme tenait ses promesses, mais aussi qu'elle ne se souciait pas toujours de son rang. Si les habitants étaient étonnés de voir qu'un étranger n'allait pas saluer les souverains, et préférait aller réconforter quelqu'un, les Rohirrims connaissaient l'importance de ce geste. En effet, tout le monde dans le Rohan, savait que le prince Théodred aimait Brynwyn, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et bien que rien d'officiel n'avait été annoncé, le roi Théoden était favorable à cette union. Malheureusement, rien de tout cela ne put voir le jour, car en l'espace de quelques semaines, Grima avait corrompu l'esprit du Roi et les Orcs se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Alors pour les habitants d'Edoras, de voir une parfaite étrangère réconforter l'élue de Théodred, leur serra le cœur. Et c'est aussi ce qu'éprouva Eowyn, qui connaissait parfaitement les sentiments que son cousin avait envers la jeune femme.

Une fois l'émouvante scène passée, Elfhem murmura quelque chose à Susan qui se retourna vers le roi, y cherchant l'autorisation de rester auprès d'Elfhem et de Brynwyn. Théoden acquiesça à la requête silencieuse de la jeune femme et guida ses invités à l'intérieur du palais d'Edoras. Eowyn prit alors la place de la maitresse des lieux, donnant à ses invités leur quartier. De son côté, Eomer était resté en retrait. Le jeune prince essayait en effet, d'apercevoir Susan. Cette dernière discutait avec Brynwyn à l'entrée de la maison d'Elfhem. Le coeur d'Eomer se mit à battre la chamade quand il compris ce que Susan venait de faire. Elle venait de se faire haïr par les habitants du Rohan. En effet, personne n'avait encore osé défier les règles conformes auxquelles un invité devait se plier. Mais cela, la jeune femme venait juste de le faire en s'approchant d'une simple femme sans rang, au lieu de saluer en premier la maitresse du palais, c'est-à-dire Eowyn. Alors qu'il observait l'élue de son cœur, Eomer compris que jamais son peuple n'acceptera quelqu'un qui renie aussi facilement les coutumes et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Dans l'ombre que procuraient les colonnes à l'extérieur du palais, Gandalf observait lui aussi la jeune reine Susan, et son esprit s'égara alors vers les paroles que la jeune femme avait dit un peu plus tôt au roi Théoden. Le vieux mage venait donc de découvrir une autre facette de la bonté que dégageait Susan. Tout en se préparant pour aller rejoindre ses quartiers, Gandalf s'arrêta quelques instants quand il vit que le neveu de Théoden se tenait lui aussi sur le parvis, en train d'observer Susan et Brynwyn. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Gandalf, avant qu'il ne rentre pour de bon dans le palais.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit matin, tout le monde se trouvait déjà présent autour de la table, dans la grande salle, quand Susan fit son apparition habillée de la même manière que la veille, c'est-à-dire avec ses habits de bataille. La jeune femme se sentit gênée lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, même celui d'Eowyn.

- Excusez-moi. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse avant de prendre place aux côtés de Grimbold en bout de table, à l'opposé de la cour.

- Lady Susan. La salua Théoden avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi ne vous installez-vous pas à côté de Maitre Meriadoc? Proposa le roi, à la surprise des autres membres de la cour qui ne connaissaient pas la jeune femme.

- Merci Monseigneur, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger. Refusa t-elle poliment, recevant des regards interrogateurs de la part des royaux présents autour de la table.

- N'importe quoi, vous êtes celle qui a tué Saroumane, vous méritez cette place. La contra Théoden, suivit d'un silence durant lequel, la jeune femme se leva et alla s'installer à la place qu'on lui désignait.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir? Demanda alors Pippin, rompant le silence. Vous avez manqué le banquet. Dit-il en mangeant sa tartine et en reportant son attention vers son amie.

- Je suis désolée, Maitre Pippin, mais je devais m'acquitter de ma promesse. Lui dit-elle en souriant tristement avant de commencer à manger son petit déjeuner. Mais je suis sure que vous aurez comblé mon absence. Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Eowyn, après notre déjeuner pourra tu aider Lady Susan à se trouver de quoi se changer. Je suis sur qu'elle aimerait pouvoir s'habiller dans des vêtements propres. Suggéra Théoden à sa nièce, qui acquiesça sans un mot.

- Monseigneur, je vous remercie... mais... commença Susan les yeux ronds à ce que cette demande évoquait.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. La coupa le roi avant de se lever, suivit de Gandalf, d'Aragorn et d'Eomer. L'on se reverra au diner. Soyez libre de vous promener comme bon vous semble, durant votre séjour au Rohan. Conclut-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Que voulez-vous faire Ma Dame? Demanda Merry enjoué.

- Peut-être que nous devrions laisser Lady Susan se changer avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. Les contra Legolas en souriant.

- Merci Maitre Legolas. Le remerciant Susan. Je vous remercie aussi Ma Dame. Dit-elle à l'attention d'Eowyn qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un semi-silence, avec d'un côté, les membres qui connaissaient Susan et qui discutaient avec elle, et de l'autre ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas mais qui étaient témoin des privilèges que le roi semblait lui accorder. Et puis, il y avait Eowyn, la maitresse d'Edoras qui jusqu'à présent avait été la seule figure féminine du Rohan. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi penser de la présence de Susan, surtout après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre la veille au diner et ce que faisait la jeune femme. La jeune femme blonde décida de profiter de la séance d'essayage pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette surprenante femme.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Susan parcouru les couloirs du palais, jusqu'à la chambre d'Eowyn, qui l'attendait pour lui trouver une robe. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la chambre de la jeune femme, Susan frappa deux coup avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Entrez. Lui fit Eowyn en ouvrant un peu plus grand la porte .

- Merci encore de me prêter une de vos robes. La remercia Susan avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la chambre.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir d'hôtesse. Répliqua Eowyn doucement en désignant quelques robes posées sur son lit.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Sourit Susan en voyant les trois robes devant elle. Mais une seule m'aurait suffit. Ajouta t-elle.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Il vous en faut une pour les diners ordinaires et une autre pour le banquet qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, en l'honneur de notre victoire au Gouffre de Helm. Lui dit Eowyn en secouant la tête. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que notre tailleur ai terminé vos robes.

- Vous avez demandé à ce que l'on me fasse des robes? S'étonna Susan en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

- Bien sur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous comptez rester ici, mais durant votre séjour, vous devrez avoir votre garde robe. Lui expliqua doucement Eowyn en la détaillant.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais repartir. Murmura Susan, les yeux dans le vide. Savez-vous qui je suis? Lui demanda alors Susan en relevant les yeux pour faire face à Eowyn.

- Vous êtes celle qui a vaincu Saroumane et parcourut les terres du Rohan en compagnie de mon défunt cousin. Acquiesça la jeune princesse.

- Vous avez seulement entendu ce que j'ai accompli depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais vous ne savez pas vraiment qui je suis. Sourit tristement la jeune femme brune.

- Et bien expliquez moi. Proposa Eowyn, impatiente d'entendre le récit de son invité.

Susan se tut un moment, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Eowyn la regardait depuis sa place sur le bord de son lit. Puis, Susan commença à tout lui raconter, sa vie avant Narnia, ses frères et sœurs, leur première visite à Narnia, puis leur seconde, ce que les Pevensies avaient accompli durant leur règne à Cair Paravel, son premier amour envers Caspian, le retour dans leur pays d'origine, et enfin sa venue soudaine en Terre du Milieu. Durant plusieurs heures, Susan raconta toute sa vie à une Eowyn bouche bée et silencieuse.

- Vous êtes une reine? Fit alors Eowyn les yeux ronds.

- Dans le monde d'où je viens, oui. Confirma Susan. Mon titre est Reine Susan la Douce. Un peu pompeux, je vous l'accorde, mais qui me convient. Sourit-elle.

- Mais vous êtes si jeune!

- Je sais. Mais rappelez vous, à Narnia nous n'avons pas la même conception du temps que chez vous.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue en Terre du Milieu?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tant que je suis ici, je veux faire de mon mieux pour vous aider à affronter Sauron. Tant que j'ai foi en Aslan, rien ne pourra m'arriver. Conclut la brunette en souriant à son hôtesse.

* * *

Durant plusieurs heures, les deux nouvelles amies discutèrent du Rohan, de Narnia, de leur famille, des derniers évènements qui se sont produits en Terre du Milieu. Eowyn tenait absolument à ce que Susan se sente comme chez elle et lui proposa donc de lui faire visiter la cité d'Edoras le reste de la journée. Bien entendu, Susan accepta avec un sourire. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes se promenèrent dans les bois environnant la cité.

- Comment avez-vous pu défaire Saroumane? Lui demanda Eowyn tout en parcourant les terres du Rohan à pieds.

- J'avais mon carquois et mon épée. Mais je dois vous avouer, Eowyn, que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai brisé son bâton. Expliqua Susan en repensant à ce jour dans la tour d'Isengard. C'était comme si j'étais attirée par la lumière que procurait la pierre. Durant un instant j'ai été aveuglé par cette lumière, puis j'ai soulevé mon épée et je l'ai brisé. La seule que je me souviens après ça, c'est de voir Elfhem et Gandalf autour de moi.

- Croyez-vous que c'est pour ça que les Orcs sont morts au Gouffre de Helm, parce que vous avez détruit la source de pouvoir de Saroumane. Suggéra Eowyn en s'arrêtant.

- Peut-être. J'ai depuis bien longtemps accepté que tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, n'a pas d'explication. Je crois en la magie, parce que j'ai vu ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais je crois surtout en Aslan. Sourit Susan, surprenant Eowyn.

- Vous parlez beaucoup d'Aslan. Pourquoi ne le connaissons-nous pas?

- Je ne sais pas. Haussa t-elle des épaules. Mais je suis sur que lorsqu'il voudra se montrer à vous, il le fera, gardez la foi. Lui conseilla la petite brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent au palais, une fois que la nuit commençait à tomber. Eowyn avait été appelé à la salle du trône par son oncle tandis que Susan se dirigeait vers ses quartiers pour aller se reposer.

Une fois allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme s'endormit aussitôt, relaxée de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit, depuis plusieurs mois.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde était présent, sauf bien sur Susan. Gandalf, Eowyn et Théoden purent voir sur le visage d'Eomer l'inquiétude quand Merry leur apprit que la jeune femme était dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Eowyn resta pensive durant tout le diner, à se demander ce que son frère avait dès que l'on mentionnait Susan.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Susan, cette dernière faisait un terrible rêve. La jeune femme était emmêlée dans ses draps, se tournant pour pouvoir échapper à l'incendie de son rêve. En effet, son cauchemar se résumait à un arbre blanc, en flammes dans une magnifique cour de marbre, et où des gens couraient dans tous les sens, pour échapper à des monstres habillés en noir perchés sur des animaux ressemblant à des dragons. Alors que la jeune femme avait réussi à trouver un abri pour se protéger de l'attaque, quelqu'un la surpris en posant une main sur son épaule.

C'est donc avec un cri de surprise que la jeune reine se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, en parfaite sécurité entre les quatre murs de sa chambre à Edoras.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, Susan fut l'une des première levée, ne pouvant se rendormir après l'horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Ne supportant plus de rester dans sa chambre, elle s'habilla avec une des robes de jour qu'Eowyn lui avait prêtée, pris son arc et carquois et sortit de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible. La jeune femme réussit à s'éclipser du palais, sans que personne ne la remarque, mis à part une femme d'un des cavaliers du Rohan. Cette dernière ne faisant pas confiance à la nouvelle héroïne du Rohan, décida de la suivre à son insu.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées que Susan ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la suivait. En effet, la jeune brunette refaisait défiler dans sa tête ce dont elle avait rêvé. Un arbre blanc, une cour faîtes de marbre et des monstres chevauchant d'autres monstres. Se sentant frustrée de ne pas connaître la raison de ce rêve, Susan s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la clairière où Eowyn et elle s'étaient promenées la veille. Sans plus attendre, la jeune brune posa son carquois à sa gauche après qu'elle eut pris son arc et une flèche. Ne désirant pas perdre une seconde de plus à se tourmenter à propos du rêve, Susan demanda à la forêt qui l'entourait si elle pouvait tirer quelques flèches. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mis à part une branche d'un chêne qui se brisa et tomba sur un vieux tronc mort, à la droite de Susan. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune reine prit donc ce tronc pour cible, arma son arc, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de tirer. La flèche vint se loger parfaitement en plein centre du tronc.

Durant plusieurs heures, la jeune femme s'entraina à tirer des flèches, lui permettant de se relaxer et d'oublier pour quelques instants que la guerre faisait rage. Non loin de sa position, la femme qui l'avait suivi, ne s'en revenait toujours pas de voir que cette étrangère possédait des capacités au combat, dont elle supposait que la princesse Eowyn manquait. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Susan commençait à ranger son arc et ses flèches, la femme se dépêcha de disparaître avant qu'elle ne se fasse voir. Une fois arrivée à la cité, la femme, qui se nommait Greta, raconta à ses voisines et à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, ce qu'elle avait vu. C'est ainsi que les habitants d'Edoras changèrent d'avis concernant la jeune étrangère, la considérant désormais comme une femme de caractère, une excellente guerrière et d'une rare beauté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les habitants d'Edoras chuchotèrent lorsque Susan franchit les portes de la cité et qu'elle remonta le chemin menant jusqu'au palais. Mais à la surprise générale, elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, les salua et leur demanda où elle pourrait trouver Brynwyn. Ce fut Greta qui lui répondit en silence, ne désignant seulement que la grange où quelques chevaux des Rohirrims se trouvaient attelés. Susan les remercia en souriant avant de prendre la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer. Greta reporta son attention à ses voisins, et avec un grand sourire, leur avoua que désormais elle avait de l'espoir rien qu'en regardant Lady Susan. Et ce qui surprendra plus tard le roi Théoden, c'est que non seulement la jeune reine Susan avait réussi à acquérir du respect de la part de son peuple en moins d'une journée, mais qu'elle était surtout pour ce peuple la lueur d'espoir que le Rohan attendait depuis plusieurs années.

Brynwyn était tranquillement en train de donner à manger aux chevaux, quand elle vit Lady Susan se diriger vers elle. Avec un grand sourire, la petite blonde vint l'accueillir en la prenant dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt.

- Lady Susan. S'exclama Brynwyn avec un petit sourire. Que faites-vous là? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans la grande salle avec les autres?

- Comment? S'étonna Susan faussement vexée. Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous voir?

- Quoi? Oh non! S'exclama la jeune femme pleine d'horreur.

- Calmez vous Brynwyn, je plaisantais. Sourit Susan en déposant son arc et carquois sur une motte de paille avant de s'asseoir dessus, ne prêtant pas attention au cri d'horreur que fit Brynwyn en la voyant faire.

- Lady Susan! Vous allez abîmer votre magnifique robe. Lui dit la blondinette, les yeux ronds.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Comment allez-vous? Lui demanda Susan concernée. Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue vous voir plus tôt.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais que vous deviez être très occupée. La coupa Brynwyn en reprenant son travail.

- C'est comme ça que vous avez rencontré Théodred? Lui demanda Susan en désignant les chevaux. Parlez-moi de votre rencontre.

- Je ne sais pas... commença Brynwyn, qui avait la gorge serrée.

- Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime. La rassura Susan.

- Et bien, Elfhem faisait parti de son armée. Un jour, ils sont arrivés après les autres d'une mission dans le sud. Le prince Théodred était quelqu'un de très respectueux, mis à part le prince Eomer, Elfhem était son meilleur ami et il venait souvent chez nous, surtout après la mort de nos parents. Raconta Brynwyn, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage en repensant à ces moments-là.

- Vous êtes tombés amoureux tout de suite. Comprit Susan, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non! S'exclama la blondinette. Au début, il m'exaspérait. Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, il se croyait plus malin que moi, ce qu'il était forcément. J'avais seulement quatorze ans et lui vingt-un lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Se souvint-elle.

- Et que lui avez-vous répondu? S'empressa de savoir Susan.

- Que moi aussi, je l'aimais. Sourit Brynwyn en faisant face à son amie. Jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, il m'a courtisé. Le roi Théoden était favorable à notre union, jusqu'à ce que Grima Langue de Serpent n'arrive. À partir de ce jour, il a tout fait pour que le prince Théodred et le prince Eomer parcourent les terres du Rohan. Finit-elle avec de l'amertume.

- Il vous aimait. Lorsque je l'ai quitté, Théodred m'a confié son collier, et bien que ne sois pas d'ici, j'ai compris qu'il me confiait son cœur pour que si jamais il ne revenait pas, je puisse vous le donner. Lui avoua tristement Susan.

- Comment l'avez-vous su? S'étonna Brynwyn en touchant du bout des doigts le pendentif autour de son cou.

- Parce que je suis curieuse. Plaisanta Susan. Mais je vais vous donner un conseil. Dit-elle en se levant et en prenant ses affaires. Cet amour que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre, ne disparaitra pas, il vous rendra plus forte, parce que vous savez qu'il est mort en protégeant ses terres, en vous protégeant. Lui dit-elle fermement. Et que vous ferez tout pour continuer ce qu'il a commencé.

- C'est votre conseil? S'étonna Brynwyn en comprenant qu'elle devrait se battre.

- Non, mon conseil, c'est que vous devez avancer, ne vous laissez pas submerger par ce qui aurait pu se passez si tout cela avait été différent. Sourit Susan avant de sortir de la grange et de retourner au palais, laissant une Brynwyn songeuse.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva au palais, Susan était couverte de poussière, de terre et elle avait dans ses mains son arc et carquois. Pensant que personne ne se trouverait dans la grande salle, la jeune femme s'y dirigea dans l'intention de trouver quelque chose à manger, sachant que la matinée ne faisait que commencer. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le conseil royal, où Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli et les deux Hobbits prenaient part. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, quand elle entra. Susan sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle compris qu'elle venait d'interrompre une discussion importante pour la guerre.

- Lady Susan! S'exclama Merry en voyant comment elle était habillée. Où étiez-vous?

- Heu, excusez-moi. Dit-elle en commençant à reculer pour retourner d'où elle venait. Je cherchait juste les cuisines. S'excusa t-elle en faisant la révérence.

- N'importe quoi. Restez. Lui répondit Théoden en souriant avant de reprendre. Mais où étiez-vous donc? Voulut-il savoir en voyant que l'attention de son neveu était complètement tournée vers la nouvelle intruse.

- Oh, j'étais debout depuis un petit moment, alors je suis allée faire un peu d'exercice. Répondit-elle en levant légèrement son arme pour qu'ils puisent voir.

- Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps? S'étonna Gimli qui avait l'air encore endormi.

- Avant le lever du soleil. Confirma Susan en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait.

- Prenez un siège, Lady Susan, peut-être que vous pourrez nous aider dans nos stratégies. Lui conseilla Théoden avant de reprendre.

Le roi et ses conseillers continuèrent de discuter des prochains plans du Rohan pour vaincre les Orcs, tandis que Susan essayait tant bien que mal de déjeuner, aidée de Pippin et Merry. Du coin de l'œil, Aragorn et ses amis voyaient ce que Susan faisait et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Soudain, l'attention de toute la salle se trouva sur Susan qui venait de tomber de sa chaise, dans le but d'attraper un petit pain, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. Après un bref silence, un fou rire s'empara des personnes présentes, jusqu'à ce que Elfhem fasse remarquer l'absence de la jeune femme. L'inquiétude se vit tout de suite sur le visage d'Eomer, ce qui amusa son oncle et ses amis, qui avaient compris depuis leur retour à Edoras, que le jeune héritier au trône était amoureux de leur nouvelle invité.

* * *

Les jours à Edoras se passèrent sans encombres. Les Rohirrims partageaient leur temps entre les différentes missions que le roi et le prince leur confiaient dans le but de faire disparaître tous les Orcs des terres du Rohan et entre leur famille. Eowyn apprenait les coutumes et les histoires de la Comté racontées par Pippin et Merry, quand la jeune princesse n'était pas occupée à aider les familles. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, eux, discutaient du destin de Frodon et de Sam, en espérant qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Si tout le monde avait un esprit plus calme concernant le destin du Rohan, l'esprit de la jeune Susan était tourmenté par le même rêve qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits. Et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de savoir qui posait la main sur son épaule, dans son rêve, Susan se réveillait et comme elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, elle se levait sans bruits, parcourait le palais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans la même clairière, à s'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Désormais, quand elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas se trouver en compagnie du conseil royal.

* * *

La cité d'Edoras se trouvait à présent à la fête, le jour du banquet enfin là. Les deux jours précédents les festivités, la cité était en ébullition, impatient de fêter la victoire du Gouffre de Helm et l'éviction des Orcs en terre du Rohan. Durant cette journée, Eowyn avait pour tâche d'accueillir les seigneurs du Rohan, les chefs de village, les cavaliers de la Marche et d'autres représentants. Le roi Théoden et le prince Eomer les accueillaient ensuite dans la grande salle, pour discuter de l'aide que le Rohan enverrait peut-être en Gondor. Merry et Pippin s'amusaient à aider dans les cuisines, tandis que les autres membres de la Communauté discutaient dans le jardin à l'extérieur du palais, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais quand Susan décida que son rêve devait cesser et qu'elle se dirigea vers Gandalf, ce dernier arqua les sourcils, intrigué de voir leur jeune amie si sérieuse.

- Lady Susan? S'étonna Gimli en se levant par respect.

- Maitre Gimli. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourrais-je vous parler un moment, Maitre Gandalf? Demanda t-elle au vieil homme qui hocha la tête.

- On va vous laisser. Leur dit Aragorn en partant le premier suivit de Legolas et Gimli.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Gandalf en souriant à la jeune brune.

- J'ai besoin de vos conseils, maitre Gandalf. Dit-elle en s'asseyant défaite. Depuis plusieurs jours, je fais le même rêve. Commença t-elle le regard dans le vide.

- De quel genre de rêve parlez-vous? Fit Gandalf intrigué.

- Je suis dans une magnifique cour en marbre, tout est beau autour. Sourit Susan en se rappelant le début du rêve. Puis soudain, l'arbre blanc qui se tenait au milieu de la cour, s'enflamme, tout autour devient chaos, les gens meurent. Dit-elle effrayée. Ensuite, il y a quelque chose qui se pose sur mon épaule. Je suis apeurée alors je crie. Et là, je me réveille. Termina t-elle en se tournant vers le vieux magicien qui ne disait pas un mot.

- Avez-vous déjà vu cet arbre? Fit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Narnia. Répondit Susan en secouant la tête.

- Non, Ma Dame. Sourit Gandalf tristement. Ce n'est pas votre monde dont il s'agit, mais bien du Gondor.

- Le Gondor? S'étonna t-elle les yeux ronds.

- L'arbre blanc que vous avez vu est celui qui se trouve dans la cour palatiale à Minas Tirith. Lui expliqua Gandalf en se levant, avant de faire quelques pas. Et jamais jusqu'à présent n'a t-il brulé.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vois tout ça? Se demanda t-elle à voix haute.

- C'est parce que lorsque vous avez détruit le bâton de Saroumane, le pouvoir qu'il contenait, vous a été transmis. Dit-il en la regardant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce pouvoir n'est pas dangereux, il s'agit seulement de voir un futur proche.

- Le Gondor va vraiment tomber? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

- Non, enfin je ne l'espère pas. Mais ce que vous avez vu n'est qu'un futur, il en existe des milliers de possibilités. Il peut s'agir de la volonté que d'un homme ou parfois d'un Hobbit pour que le futur change. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Me sera t-il possible d'aller avec vous en Gondor? Demanda Susan sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, profitons d'abord de cette soirée, qui est un peu votre victoire, Lady Susan. Lui conseilla le vieil homme avant de la laisser seule, dans le jardin.

* * *

Susan retourna dans sa chambre après un moment, pour y trouver une magnifique robe en velours bleu, ornée de galons brodés. La coupe de la robe était ample aux bras, et au bas de la robe, contrastant avec le reste, qui accentuerait les courbes généreuses de la jeune brune. Susan pénétra donc dans la pièce, où l'attendait déjà une servante, qui avait préparé un bon bain. La jeune reine ne put dire un mot, que la servante se trouvait déjà en train de la déshabillée et de la mettre dans l'eau tiède. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, Susan se relaxa, oubliant les paroles de Gandalf. Puis, la servante, du nom de Loryn, la sécha, l'habilla et la coiffa. Lorsque Loryn eut terminée son travail, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Susan seule, pour s'admirer devant le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tressés puis ramenés en arrière tenus par un petit diadème, que la princesse Eowyn lui avait prêté. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancienne reine de Narnia en comprenant que pour la première fois, elle savait qu'elle était chez elle. Non parce qu'elle était habillée comme elle devait l'être dû son rang, mais parce qu'elle se sentait faire partie de ce monde, la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

Les invités étaient tous présents, impatients de commencer les festivités, lorsque le roi et sa suite, Eomer et Eowyn entrèrent dans la grande salle. Tout le monde fit la révérence tandis que Théoden, Eomer et Eowyn souriaient à leurs invités. Une fois les remerciements du roi fait, la soirée put vraiment commencer. Eomer discutait avec l'un de ses soldats, lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois de la soirée, Susan. Quand elle avait fait son entrée, cette dernière avait reçu des regards appréciateurs de la part des cavaliers, chefs de village et autres seigneurs, chacun d'accord pour affirmer qu'elle était la plus belle femme dans la salle, sa beauté, n'étant pas comparable à celle d'Eowyn. Eomer resta bouche bée devant la créature divine qu'elle était, faisant rigoler ses compagnons d'armes, qui le poussèrent à aller lui parler.

Quand le prince héritier s'avança vers Susan, cette dernière discutait gaiement avec Gimli et Legolas.

- Hum... excusez moi Lady Susan. Les interrompit Eomer en se raclant la gorge, pour attirer son attention car elle lui tournait le dos.

- Eomer! S'exclama Gimli en lui souriant. Avez-vous vu notre chère Lady Susan, comme elle resplendit ce soir.

- Heu..oui, en effet. Rougit Eomer, ce qui étonna les deux compagnons, amusés de voir leur nouvel ami mal à l'aise.

- Lady Susan, nous devons aller voir Aragorn. Excusez-nous. Fit Legolas, en tirant Gimli dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait Aragorn.

- Seigneur Eomer. Lui sourit Susan en lui faisant face. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien. Et vous? Répondit-il, nerveux.

- Je ne pensais pas que le Rohan était si vaste. Avoua t-elle en regardant dans toute la salle, pour voir les différents représentants.

- Pourtant vous avez parcouru ces terres durant plusieurs mois. Lui rappela le jeune homme en souriant.

- C'est vrai. Confirma la brunette en hochant la tête. Je vous remercie encore de m'accueillir si chaleureusement ici. Dit-elle en lui offrant son plus sourire, faisant ressortir ses yeux.

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous remercier, vous avez détruit Saroumane et la menace qu'il représentait.

- Considérons-nous comme quittes dans ce cas. Rétorqua t-elle avant de poser son verre sur la table. Excusez moi, je vais prendre un peu l'air. Fit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, réprimant une migraine qui venait de se déclarer.

- Ne la laisse pas toute seule. Fit alors Eowyn à son frère quand elle vint le rejoindre. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Ciel! Tout le monde l'a vu et crois moi quand je dis que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu l'embrasse devant nous. Plaisanta la jeune blonde en désignant les personnes autour qui souriaient au jeune homme.

- Suis-je à ce point prévisible? S'étonna Eomer en se sentant gêné.

- Non, mais ton attitude lorsque Dame Susan se trouve dans la même pièce que toi, est plutôt facile à comprendre. Tu l'aimes! S'exclama doucement Eowyn, heureuse pour son frère.

- Peut-être que je devrais aller la voir? Proposa l'héritier au trône en tendant son verre à sa sœur avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

* * *

Lorsque Eomer se trouva dehors, son regard chercha partout Susan, avant qu'il ne la repère près d'une fontaine dans le jardin. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, son dos face au prince, ses chaussons posés à côté d'elle. Eomer sourit en la voyant ainsi, avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

- Puis-je? Demanda t-il ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Bien sur, après tout c'est votre fontaine. Répondit Susan en souriant, ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie?

- Un mal de tête. Fit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Mais cela va mieux maintenant.

- Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler un guérisseur? Se proposa le jeune homme inquiet.

- Non! S'exclama t-elle en lui faisant face. Il est tard, eux aussi doivent se reposer si vous voulez qu'ils soient performants. Ajouta t-elle calmement. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je suis là, mais je ne connais toujours pas votre raison. Lui dit-elle en souriant, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Oh! Et bien... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air moi aussi. Dit-il en se sentant bête, car jamais auparavant, il ne bafouillait ni rougissait.

- Et pourquoi si je peux me permettre? S'inquiéta t-elle à son tour en le voyant si confus.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... est-ce parce que je viens de prendre conscience que Théodred ne sera jamais roi. Lui avoua t-il tristement, son regard dirigé vers la fontaine devant lui.

- Puis-je donner mon avis? Demanda Susan en lui touchant le bras délicatement.

- Vous avez été reine, Lady Susan, alors je crois que je serais un fou de ne pas écouter vos conseils. Lui sourit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Susan.

- Il y a deux choses que vous avez en commun avec mon frère Peter. Commença t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous êtes tous les deux, de grands guerriers et vous feriez tout pour protéger le peuple et la terre que vous aimez. Énuméra Susan en souriant tristement à la pensée de son frère ainé. Mais ce qui vous différencie des autres rois, c'est que vous ne voulez pas le pouvoir, et ça, c'est ce qui fera de vous, un très grand roi, Seigneur Eomer. Termina Susan en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je serais un bon roi? S'étonna Eomer en la dévisageant.

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. J'ai toujours eu raison pour ces choses là. Plaisanta la jeune femme avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- A quoi pensez-vous? Voulut savoir le futur roi du Rohan.

- Pouvez-vous garder un secret? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Oui. Affirma t-il en lui caressant la joue, ce qui la fit frémir avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, se relaxant sous le toucher du jeune homme.

- Depuis notre arrivée à Edoras, je fais ce rêve. Il est question du Gondor. Murmura Susan, les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais j'ai bien peur que le Gondor soit en danger. Ajouta t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour voir qu'Eomer avait le visage grave.

- En avez-vous parlé avec Aragorn? Dit-il sérieusement, en lui prenant les mains, comme pour la rassurer.

- Non, pourquoi le devrais-je? S'étonna t-elle. Mais j'en ai parlé avec le Mage Blanc ce matin.

- Lady Susan, je ne... commença Eomer avant d'être interrompu par un serviteur qui était à leur recherche.

Eomer et Susan se levèrent rapidement, sans se lâcher les mains. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, ils se séparèrent, pénétrèrent dans la pièce où ils virent que tous les Rohirrims étaient partis et que seul restait le roi, Grimbold, Elfhem et les membres de la Communauté.

- Eomer, prépare tes hommes, nous partons pour le Gondor. Lui ordonna Théoden.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Eomer en lançant un regard en direction de Susan qui se trouvait à présent aux côtés de Pippin.

- Maitre Pippin a été trop curieux. Répliqua froidement Gandalf en désignant le Palandin qui était sur la table. Sauron pense que maitre Peregrin possède l'anneau.

- Mais est-ce que le Gondor a réclamé notre aide? Redemanda Eomer à son roi.

- Non pas encore, mais je veux quand même que tu parcours l'Ouestfold. Ramène le plus de cavaliers possible, et rejoins-nous à la frontière.

- Et que se passera t-il si le Gondor ne demande pas d'aide? Proposa Gimli sans se lever de son siège.

- Il la demandera. Confirma Gandalf avant de faire un signe de tête à Susan, qui sortie de la pièce.

- Que faire, face à Sauron? S'inquiéta Merry.

- Maitre Pippin, Lady Susan et moi-même allons nous rendre en Gondor. L'intendant doit être prévenu. Repris Gandalf en se levant et se préparant à partir.

- Lady Susan? S'exclamèrent les autres.

- Qu'on le veuille ou non, Lady Susan a une grande part à jouer dans cette guerre. Répliqua le Mage Blanc d'un air grave. Pippin? Rejoignez moi à l'écurie dans une demi-heure. Fit-il avant de partir.

* * *

Les autres hommes présents dans la pièce, restèrent sans voix quand ils comprirent que leur jeune amie sera en première ligne si jamais les forces de Sauron n'attaquent avant que le Rohan ne puisse venir en aide au Gondor. Sachant qu'après il n'en aura peut-être pas l'occasion, Eomer se précipita vers les écuries dans l'espoir d'y trouver la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Et à son plus grand soulagement, il la vit atteler Mufflin, son arc et carquois déjà sur son dos. Elle s'était changée, et portait désormais ses habits de voyage, les mêmes qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois.

- Lady Susan! L'interpella le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

- Prince Eomer? S'étonna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Que faites-vous là? Ne devriez-vous pas être en route?

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir. Répondit-il tristement en lui prenant la main. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas restez à Edoras, Eowyn sait être une très bonne hôte. Ajouta t-il plein d'espoir.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Refusa t-elle poliment en retirant ses mains de celles d'Eomer. Je me dois d'y aller. Dit-elle gravement. Ne me retenez pas.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Dit-il en se reculant légèrement pour lui laissez la place de contourner Mufflin. Je sais que rien ni personne ne peut vous faire changer d'avis, ni vous inciter à renoncer.

- Merci. Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de monter sur Mufflin. Et rappelez-vous, Seigneur Eomer, ce n'est pas un au revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna le jeune homme en la regardant sortir de l'écurie, pour rejoindre Gandalf.

- Je vous promet que l'on se reverra. Et plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de disparaître par les grandes portes de la cité.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou, bon alors voilà la suite, qui va surtout être tournée sur Susan. Je sais que certains doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que les gens du Rohan acceptent aussi facilement la jeune femme. Et bien comme les prochains chapitres -environ 10- vont se trouver au Gondor, je voulais que le peuple du Rohan sache qu'elle genre de femme est Susan. Parce que si dans les films de Narnia, elle prend part à la bataille, elle n'y a pas forcément un grand rôle. Bref, je voulais juste éclaircir ce point-là. **

**Je vous remercie encore de me lire. et ça me fait très plaisir de voir vos comms. Voilà, profitez de cette suite. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Eomer :)**

* * *

Susan, Gandalf et Pippin se dirigèrent vers le Gondor, aussi vite que possible. Si le Mage Blanc avec Pippin parcourait les terres du Rohan puis du Gondor, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait eu avec le prince Eomer avant leur départ. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit, était pour sa part la vérité, elle savait qu'ils se reverraient. Mais cette certitude allait de pair avec le fait qu'elle venait de comprendre pourquoi elle en était si certaine. Susan se rendit ainsi à l'évidence qu'elle aimait le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche du Rohan. Elle parcourut donc la distance jusqu'au Gondor, en pesant le pour et le contre de ses sentiments et de ce qu'ils représentaient pour le futur.

* * *

Arrivés au Gondor, Gandalf s'arrêta, incitant ainsi sa compagne de voyage à s'arrêter à son tour. Susan et Pippin admirèrent donc la vue qui s'offrait à eux. En bas de la vallée, se trouvait la cité blanche de Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor. Pippin laissa échapper une petite exclamation, qui ramena Susan dans le présent. En effet, la vue de cette magnifique cité l'avait replongé à l'époque où Cair Paravel était encore debout et pleine d'éclat.

- êtes-vous prête Lady Susan? Demanda Gandalf en regardant sa jeune amie.

- Oui. Dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Êtes-vous sur que le Surintendant ne verra aucun inconvénient à ma venue?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Laissez-moi m'en charger. Répondit Gandalf en souriant avant de faire partir son cheval en direction de la cité.

* * *

Susan suivit donc le Mage Blanc. Tous les trois pénétrèrent dans la cité, sous les regards interrogateurs des habitants de Minas Tirith. Pendant qu'ils remontèrent les différents étages de la cité pour arriver jusqu'au palais, Susan observa tout ce qui se présentait devant elle. La jeune reine voyait dans les yeux des habitants de la peur, les enfants la regardaient comme si elle était une sorte espoir, les soldats -si peu nombreux- s'interrogeaient sur ces nouveaux arrivants et plus encore sur la jeune femme. Susan secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gandalf l'aida à descendre de sa monture, après s'être occupé de Pippin. Ce dernier était nerveux, et se triturait les mains.

-Tout se passera bien, si vous évitez de parler. Fit alors Gandalf en regardant Pippin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez Gandalf? Demanda Susan en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'un des fils du Surintendant Denethor était Boromir, l'un de nos Compagnons.

- Boromir? S'exclama Pippin les yeux ronds.

- Oui, Maitre Touque. C'est pourquoi il ne faut en aucun cas mentionner sa mort. Lui fit comprendre le Mage Blanc avant que le Hobbit n'acquiesce.

Susan n'avait appris que par Merry et Pippin la vérité sur la Communauté de l'Anneau la première fois que les deux Hobbits avaient rencontré la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi, durant la courte conversation que Pippin eut avec Gandalf, elle resta silencieuse et curieuse de savoir qui était ce fameux Boromir. La jeune femme suivit donc ses deux amis en direction du palais du Surintendant, sans se préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsque Gandalf, Susan et Pippin entrèrent dans la salle du trône, le Surintendant se trouvait à sa place, en léger contre bas par rapport au trône où le dernier héritier d'Isildur devait régner. Le vieil homme qui les regardait avancer vers lui, était Denethor, le père de Boromir et Faramir, princes du Gondor.

- Je viens vous apporter conseils, Denethor Surintendant du Gondor. Se présenta Gandalf en faisant une légère révérence au prince qui se tenait devant lui, un cor brisé dans ses mains.

- De quels conseils aurais-je besoin, Mithrandir? Répondit Denethor en se levant, furieux. Êtes-vous venu me donner des explications concernant la mort de mon fils bien-aimé? S'emporta l'homme en désignant le cor.

- Seigneur Boromir est mort en nous protégeant mon cousin et moi. Intervint Pippin en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Denethor qui resta bouche bée. Je vous offre mes services en guise de reconnaissance. Conclut le Hobbit sous les yeux choqués de Gandalf et le regard triste de Susan.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune Hobbit. Demanda Denethor quelque peu apaisé en reprenant place sur son siège.

- Peregrin Touque, Monseigneur. Répondit Pippin sans lever la tête.

- Et bien chez maitre Touque, je vous fais garde de la cité blanche de Minas Tirith. Vous êtes désormais sous mon commandement. Leur apprit Denethor avant de se tourner vers un garde à l'entrée. Montrez-leur leur appartements. Finit-il avant de disparaître de la salle du trône.

- Il fallait que vous l'ouvriez. S'exclama Gandalf une fois dehors sur l'esplanade qui dominait les terres du Gondor.

- Je m'excuse Gandalf, je ne pensais pas à mal. Chuchota Pippin confus.

* * *

Les trois compagnons restèrent ainsi en silence, durant plusieurs minutes. Pippin se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir parlé aussi librement tandis que Gandalf se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête du Surintendant pour agir de la sorte. Si ces derniers se demandaient comment allait se dérouler le reste des évènements, Susan observait autour d'elle tout ce qui faisait la beauté du Gondor. Tout d'abord, la cité Blanche était magnifiquement construite, lui rappelant un peu l'architecture de Cair Paravel. Ensuite, le palais fait de marbre la laissait perplexe devant cette construite impressionnante. Mais si la capitale du Gondor paraissait si attrayante avec son palais, rien ne valait les vastes plaines du Rohan, ni les magnifiques chevaux qui arpentaient ces terres. C'est ce qui manquait le plus à Susan ces derniers temps, de pouvoir galoper à travers les plaines et les vallées du Rohan, le vent dans les cheveux et la sensation que rien ne pourrait nous atteindre. Malheureusement, ses pensées pour le Rohan s'envolèrent lorsque Susan vit ce dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs jours: l'arbre blanc dans la cour en marbre. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, suivit du regard par Gandalf, pour voir s'il était bien toujours vivant. Et à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, l'arbre se tenait debout, d'un air majestueux, ses branches recouvertes de feuilles.

- Je croyais qu'il serait mort. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Gandalf.

- Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma chère, ce que vous avez vu n'est seulement qu'un futur parmi des milliers. Lui rappela le mage Blanc.

- Comment savoir que ce futur n'arrivera pas prochainement? Voulut-elle savoir tandis que Pippin écoutait attentivement.

- Nous ne le savons pas. Sourit tristement Gandalf. Mais nous pouvons essayer de l'en empêcher.

- Comment? Demanda Pippin intrigué.

- En nous battant contre Sauron. Allons, suivez-moi. Leur dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers leurs appartements pour éviter d'avoir des oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux.

Le petit groupe de trois personnes traversèrent donc le dédale de couloirs que représentait le palais royal de Minas Tirith.

- Maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Leur dit-il sérieusement une fois dans les quartiers du Mage Blanc. Sauron crois que Pippin détient l'Anneau, son oeil est désormais tourné vers le Gondor. Commença Gandalf en sortant sur la terrasse qui donnait une bonne vue sur les frontières du Mordor.

- Il va attaquer le Mordor? S'exclama Susan qui essayait de se représenter la carte de la Terre du Milieu dans sa tête.

- Oui et dans peu de temps. Mais avant de s'attaquer à Minas Tirith, les forces de Sauron qui se trouvent à la Porte Noire devront d'abord faire tomber les forces du prince Faramir du Gondor. Ils se trouvent en ce moment-même à Osgiliath. Leur expliqua Gandalf qui avait entendu un groupe de gardes discuter du second fils de Denethor.

- Le prince Faramir? Redemanda Susan qui s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt.

- Le frère de Boromir et le capitaine des Rôdeurs d'Ithilien. Répondit le Magicien Blanc.

- Et si Osgiliath tombe? Se risqua Susan, sachant déjà la réponse.

- Alors prions pour que Frodon arrive à la Montagne du Destin avant ou bien que le Rohan réponde à l'appel du Gondor.

- Mais le Seigneur Denethor ne voudra jamais! S'exclama Susan qui avait déjà une mauvaise impression du Surintendant.

- C'est pourquoi, notre cher Pippin devra utiliser son potentiel de persuasion auprès de son commandant. Maintenant que vous faites parti de la garde royale, vous devrez obéir à tous ce que vous demandera Denethor. Fit comprendre Gandalf au Hobbit qui était nerveux.

- Merci Gandalf de m'avoir éclairé. Sourit Susan avant de commencer à se retirer.

- Où allez-vous? S'étonna Pippin en la voyant partir.

- Me coucher, Maitre Pippin, je suis peut-être partante pour les aventures en Terre du Milieu, mais je suis aussi une femme. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. Dit-elle entre deux bâillements, qui firent rigoler ses amis. Bonne nuit. Ajouta t-elle avant de sortir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un cor résonna dans toute la cité, avertissant les habitants du retour des troupes de Faramir. Les grandes portes de la cité s'ouvrirent donc pour laisser place à Gandalf côte à côte avec l'héritier de Denethor, suivit par la moitié des Rodeurs de l'Ithilien. Un peu plus tôt, alors que Gandalf et Susan se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque royale, à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait aider Susan à retourner dans son pays, le Magicien Blanc eut comme une sensation. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour quitter la salle, laissant Susan seule entre deux livres, et de se diriger vers les écuries où Gris Poil l'attendait. En moins de deux, le vieux mage Blanc parcouru les différents niveaux de Minas Tirith avant de se trouver devant les portes de la cité, son long bâton levé, qui dégageait une puissante lumière blanche. Cette lumière effrayèrent les Nazguls qui reculèrent dans le ciel, retournant de là où ils venaient, Osgiliath.

À présent, le Mage Blanc escortait Faramir et ses hommes jusqu'au palais royal où le capitaine des Rôdeurs devait s'entretenir avec son Intendant.

* * *

Durant l'entretien entre Faramir et Denethor, le nouveau garde de la cité Blanche, Pippin qui était présent, compris par les propos de l'Intendant que son fils cadet n'était pas son préféré et qu'il le renvoyait à Osgiliath pour que les Rôdeurs reprennent la forteresse, tombée entre les mains des Orcs et des Uruk-hais du Mordor. Craignant pour la vie du frère de Boromir, le jeune Hobbit se précipita vers Gandalf. Ce dernier admirait la triste vue du Gondor. En effet, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus rapidement, un signe de l'attaque imminente du Mordor contre le Gondor. Susan se trouvait à ses côtés, silencieuse devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Quand ils entendirent Pippin les appeler en courant, Susan et Gandalf se levèrent en même temps, inquiets.

- Gandalf! S'exclama Pippin en arrivant à leur hauteur haletant.

- Que se passe t-il Pippin? Demanda le Mage Blanc en détaillant son jeune ami.

- Seigneur Denethor envois Faramir de nouveau à Osgiliath. Les informa le jeune garde.

- Comment? Mais il vient d'arriver et la forteresse est déjà tombée. S'indigna Susan, pleine de colère envers cet Intendant incompétent.

- Du calme Lady Susan. Lui conseilla Gandalf. Pippin, suivez-moi. Lady Susan, attendez-moi ici. Lui ordonna le Mage Blanc avant de partir avec Pippin.

* * *

Durant l'absence de ses deux amis, la jeune femme resta là où Gandalf lui avait demandé de rester. Mais son instinct lui intima autre chose. Vérifiant que personne n'était proche d'elle, la jeune femme repartie dans ses quartiers où elle se changea pour revêtir les vêtements d'un garde du Gondor, puis prit son arc, son carquois, son épée et son cor. Une fois qu'elle se trouva convenablement déguisée, Susan se dirigea vers les écuries royales où Mufflin s'y trouvait. Le cheval reconnut tout de suite sa maitresse bien qu'elle fut déguisée en homme, et se laissa facilement monter par la jeune femme. Elle s'arrangea pour se cacher dans une partie des écuries où personne ne venait pour attendre le départ des troupes de Faramir.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Susan entendit les bribes d'une conversation entre deux hommes, Gandalf et celui qu'elle supposa être Faramir. Malgré les conseils du Mage Blanc et de ses suppositions, Faramir parti tout de même avec ses troupes vers Osgiliath. Susan attendit que Gandalf sorte des écuries pour suivre le capitaine des Rôdeurs. Sans grande difficulté, la jeune femme se mêla aux cavaliers.

Les hommes de Faramir savaient pertinemment que là où ils se rendaient, ils n'y partiraient par sans y avoir donné leur vie. Faramir aussi le savait, mais comme il était le fils de l'Intendant, le capitaine des Rôdeurs de l'Ithilien, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Et c'est son courage et sa détermination à aller au bout d'une mission, qui avait donné envie à Susan de le suivre, pour le protéger. Durant le chemin jusqu'aux grottes secrètes d'Osgiliath, la jeune femme avait compris ce que signifiait le rêve qu'elle avait fait durant plusieurs semaines. Ce n'était pas l'arbre de Minas Tirith qu'elle devait sauver, mais bien le Prince Faramir, qui avait un cœur énorme, digne d'un vrai roi. Et si ce prince devait mourir, ce ne devait pas être à cause d'une décision stupide d'un Intendant qui n'avait désormais plus toute sa tête. C'est pourquoi, la jeune reine de Narnia se trouvait collée à un mur d'une grotte humide, ses sens en alerte au moindre bruit provenant de dehors. Quelques minutes auparavant, Faramir les avait prévenu que les Uruk-hais devaient patrouiller à l'extérieur.

* * *

Si Susan s'attendait à une petite troupe d'Uruk-hais et d'Orcs comme elle le pensait, la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendu au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un millier de ces monstres se trouvaient déjà armés, près à partir à l'attaque du Gondor. Derrière ces monstres, Susan en voyait d'autres arriver par bateaux,ou bien avec ce qui ressemblait à des éléphants, puis derrière ces bêtes, des catapultes par dizaine. Comprenant que cette mission était du suicide, elle pria Aslan de toute ses forces pour qu'il la guide dans cette bataille et cette guerre. Avec un dernier ordre à ses hommes, Faramir lança l'assaut.

Tout ce qui suivit après les dernières paroles du capitaine de l'Ithilien, resta dans un flou total pour Susan. La seule chose que la jeune femme se rappela, ce fut de voir Faramir recevoir une flèche d'un des Orcs. Ne pensant plus au combat qu'elle donnait face à un Uruk-hai, la jeune brunette arma son arc, tira sa flèche qui alla se loger dans la tête de l'Orc qui venait de défaire le capitaine. Comprenant que leur vies étaient comptées, Susan dégaina son épée, tua tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille aider Faramir à sortir de cet enfer. Ne sachant pas par quel chemin aller, Susan regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Faramir lui chuchote un passage secret, qu'elle s'empressa d'emprunter. La jeune femme supportait le poids de Faramir jusqu'à ce que Mufflin apparaisse devant eux, le cheval ayant sentit le besoin de sa maitresse. Sans plus attendre, le cheval du Rohan galopa jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes de la cité de Minas Tirith soient en vue.

* * *

De là où Gandalf se trouvait, il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait sur les plaines du Pelennor. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il regarda en bas, il vit qu'un cheval galopait à toute puissance vers la cité Blanche. Reconnaissant le cheval, pour qu'il appartienne à Susan, le Mage Blanc se précipita au premier niveau de la cité, monté sur Gris Poil. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il fut étonné de voir que non seulement Susan était entière et presque sans aucunes égratignures, mais que de plus, elle avait réussi à sortir Faramir en un seul morceau.

- Maitre Gandalf, Seigneur Faramir a été touché à l'épaule par une flèche d'Orc. Et je crois qu'il ne respire plus. Lui indiqua la jeune femme en suivant le Magicien Blanc jusqu'à la maison de Guérison.

- Une flèche d'Orc? S'inquiéta aussitôt le Mage. Allez prévenir Pippin et Denethor du retour du Prince Faramir. Lui ordonna alors Gandalf.

Susan se dépêcha de faire ce que lui avait indiqué Gandalf. En passant par la tour du garde, la jeune femme remarqua que les feux d'alerte du Gondor venaient d'être allumés. Une vague d'espoir s'empara alors de Susan et avec un petit sourire, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du palais.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque l'un des serviteurs de Meduseld fut venu le chercher Susan et lui, Eomer sut tout de suite que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer. Susan venait justement de lui raconter ce qui l'avait perturbé ces derniers jours. Le jeune prince qui s'inquiétait pour elle, fut enchanté de voir qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler ses troubles. Or, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la jeune reine lui avait raconté une sorte de vision, qui concernait le Gondor et ses terres.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Susan, Eomer s'était mis comme mission personnelle, de mieux la connaître et de savoir pourquoi, beaucoup de gens de son entourage, la voyait comme un espoir de gagner cette guerre contre Sauron. C'est donc en la regardant attentivement interagir avec les Rohirrims, avec quelques habitants d'Edoras ou bien de la voir se promener seule dans les jardins de Meduseld, que le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche compris ce qui faisait de Susan, une jeune femme digne d'être la Reine du Rohan. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme savait se battre, parfois mieux que certains de ses hommes, elle connaissait les difficultés d'avoir un peuple à satisfaire, de protéger ses terres, elle donnait de bons conseils d'après son expérience sur le trône. Susan était aussi une femme douce, intelligente, têtue, belle et compatissante. Mais lorsque Eomer observait la femme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir que parfois son regard dissimulait une profonde tristesse, elle ne se confiait pas beaucoup, si ce n'est à Elfhem ou bien Pippin.

C'est ainsi qu'Eomer resta quelques secondes sans voix, après que Susan lui ait raconté son rêve, avant d'être interrompu par le serviteur. Sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient encore la main, les deux gens se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers la salle de réception, avant que Susan ne lâche la main du jeune homme, qui bizarrement sentit comme si la chaleur de son corps s'était évaporée.

Ce qui suivit leur retour dans la salle où quelques minutes plus tôt, se trouvait le banquet de victoire, laissa Eomer dans le flou total. La seule chose dont le prince héritier au trône pouvait se rappeler consistait à se renseigner sur la suite des évènements. Bien que son attention n'était pas totalement dans la conversation, il entendit quand même l'ordre que son oncle et roi venait de lui donner. Mais ce qui le ramena sur Terre, fut l'exclamation de surprise générale quand Gandalf annonça que Susan voyagerait avec Pippin et lui-même jusqu'en Gondor.

Une fois qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées, Eomer se dépêcha d'aller se changer, puis donna l'ordre à Elfhem de préparer ses hommes et les chevaux, pour leur départ imminent. Sans attendre la réponse d'Elfhem, Eomer se précipita vers les écuries royales, où il savait qu'il la trouverait.

Le jeune homme vit qu'elle s'était changée, portant désormais les vêtements qu'elle avait durant leur première rencontre.

- Lady Susan! L'interpella le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

- Prince Eomer? S'étonna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Que faites-vous là? Ne devriez-vous pas être en route?

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir. Répondit-il tristement en lui prenant la main. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas restez à Edoras, Eowyn sait être une très bonne hôte. Ajouta t-il plein d'espoir.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Refusa t-elle poliment en retirant ses mains de celles d'Eomer. Je me dois d'y aller. Dit-elle gravement. Ne me retenez pas.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Dit-il en se reculant légèrement pour lui laissez la place de contourner Mufflin. Je sais que rien ni personne ne peut vous faire changer d'avis, ni vous inciter à renoncer.

- Merci. Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de monter sur Mufflin. Et rappelez-vous, Seigneur Eomer, ce n'est pas un au revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna le jeune homme en la regardant sortir de l'écurie, pour rejoindre Gandalf.

- Je vous promet que l'on se reverra. Et plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de disparaître par les grandes portes de la cité.

Eomer la vit donc partir, avec l'espoir que leur séparation ne sera pas trop longue. Se rappelant qu'elle savait se défendre et qu'elle se trouverait en sécurité à Minas Tirith, le jeune héritier alla retrouver ses hommes qui l'attendaient. Sans perdre plus de temps, Eomer mit son casque, monta sur Firefoot et cria l'ordre d'avancer. Les portes de la capitale du Rohan s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant place à l'armée du Troisième Maréchal de la Marche.

* * *

Durant les heures qui suivirent leur départ d'Edoras, les Rohirrims parcoururent les plaines du Rohan, à la recherche d'hommes disponible à se battre pour leurs terres. Elfhem était parti d'Edoras en promettant à Brynwyn de revenir et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Lady Susan. Mais bien que le jeune homme savait que son amie pouvait se défendre toute seule, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Tout comme l'étaient le reste des Rohirrims qui avaient appris le départ de Susan après qu'ils soient sortis d'Edoras. Elfhem connaissait Susan aussi bien que le jeune héritier, mais il avait découvert au fil des jours, depuis leur retour de l'Isengard, que sa jeune amie éprouvait des sentiments à l'égard de son futur roi et que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Or, aucun des deux n'avait fait le premier pas, et Elfhem redoutait que cette séparation, ne soit une raison de plus pour que Susan et Eomer ne se revoient jamais. Secouant la tête, Elfhem se reconcentra sur la mission que le roi Théoden leur avait donné, trouver le plus d'hommes possible, près à livrer bataille en Gondor.

* * *

Eomer était installé autour du feu de camp que l'un de ses cavaliers avait fait, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient partis d'Edoras, et les Rohirrims n'avaient seulement trouvé un millier d'hommes près à se battre. Découragé, le jeune homme se leva, répéta à ses hommes « bonne nuit », avant qu'il n'aille se coucher, inquiet de l'issue que sera la bataille en Gondor.

Le lendemain matin, une fois le camp levé, les Rohirrims prirent la direction de la frontière du Gondor, là où les attendait l'armée du Rohan et de leurs alliés. Eomer se trouvait en tête, Elfhem à ses côtés, un peu à distance des autres. Le second se tourna vers son prince, le visage reflétant le sérieux de la situation.

- Croyez-vous que les autres villages ont réussi à avoir des hommes? Demanda Elfhem en regardant Eomer qui se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Honnêtement Elfhem? Demanda l'héritier. Je ne crois pas. Après tout, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes au Gouffre de Helm.

- Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, n'est-ce pas? Murmura Elfhem le regard dans le vide.

- Pour le moment, nous devons garder espoir. Le Porteur de l'Anneau est notre seul espoir. Répondit le prince, tristement. Mais je continuerai de me battre, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, Elfhem.

- Moi aussi. Sourit-il en hochant la tête. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe au Gondor.

- Moi aussi. Murmura Eomer, ses pensées tournées vers une jeune reine aux yeux bleus.

- Monseigneur, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais puis-je vous poser une question? Se risqua son compagnon.

- Voyons, Elfhem, tu es mon ami, je croyais que cela était déjà établi, après que tu m'aie sauvé la vie. Répliqua Eomer en souriant.

- Je ne pensais pas... après tout tu va devenir le prochain roi. Répliqua le jeune homme, en rougissant.

- Je serais peut-être roi, mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de me voir comme un ami, enfin, c'est ainsi que je te vois. Lui fit comprendre Eomer en souriant. Quelle est ta question?

- Aimes-tu Lady Susan? Demanda directement Elfhem, ce qui stoppa Firefoot, surprenant le reste de la cavalerie derrière eux.

- Quoi? S'exclama Eomer, devenant pâle. Est-ce que cela se voit tant que ça? Demanda t-il en voyant le sourire que lui lançait Elfhem.

- Oh que oui. Je crois que lors du banquet, tout le monde s'attendait à une déclaration. Sourit Elfhem avant de rigoler en voyant l'air perdu que faisait Eomer.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Fut tout ce que réussit à sortir Eomer avant que Firefoot ne reparte.

- Je vais te confier ce que j'en pense. Fit alors Elfhem sans perdre son courage. Lady Susan t'aime aussi, mais elle a peur de ses sentiments, parce qu'elle ne pense pas rester en Terre du Milieu. Ce dont Lady Susan est effrayée, n'est pas te t'aimer, mais de retourner chez elle, le cœur brisé. Lui expliqua Elfhem sérieusement.

- Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Eomer en le regardant sourire. C'est Lady Susan qui te l'a dit?

- Non, mais j'en sais un peu plus que les autres. Lorsque Théodred et moi l'avons trouvé, elle nous a raconté d'où elle venait, sa famille. Mais quand elle a commencé à nous parler de son deuxième voyage à Narnia, elle a mentionné un certain Caspian. Raconta Elfhem durant le chemin, Eomer attentif à tout ce qu'il disait.

- Caspian? Répéta Eomer, de la jalousie dans la voix.

- Oui, Lady Susan et ses frères et sœurs sont retournés à Narnia pour pouvoir mettre sur le trône Caspian, d'après la demande d'Aslan. Durant nos discussion avec Lady Susan, j'ai remarqué que son regard laissait apercevoir de la tristesse, comme si elle avait perdu un être cher.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si cette personne était Caspian, Elfhem. Lui rappela Eomer, pensant avoir raison.

- Exacte, mais il y a plusieurs jours de cela, j'ai entendu une conversation entre ma sœur et Lady Susan. Elle racontait à Brynwyn qu'elle avait dû renoncer à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Caspian, parce qu'Aslan les renvoyait chez eux. Lady Susan, lui a révélé que durant plusieurs mois, elle n'avait pas eu le goût de la vie. Continua Elfhem, tristement. Mais son amour envers Narnia et Aslan, était pour fort que celui qu'elle avait pour Caspian. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

- Crois-tu que son amour pour Aslan et son pays, est plus fort que celui qu'elle pourrait éprouver pour moi? Demanda Eomer, une fois l'histoire terminée.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que d'être séparés vous fera le plus grand bien. Répondit Elfhem incertain.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, surtout pour Elfhem et Eomer, qui restèrent perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de leur quatrième jour depuis être partis d'Edoras, que l'armée de Eomer parvint au point de rendez-vous, Dunharrow. Lorsque le prince héritier passa les différentes troupes d'Hommes du Rohan, il remarqua que le nombre était insuffisant face à l'armée du Mordor qui se préparait à attaquer le Gondor. Il vit au loin, au sommet de la colline son oncle et Aragorn qui regardaient eux aussi les Hommes qui s'étaient rassemblés en l'espace de trois jours. Eomer atteint le reste de la Compagnie, descendit de Firefoot, et se dirigea vers Aragorn qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire triste.

- Content de vous revoir, Seigneur Eomer. Lui fit Aragorn en donnant une accolade avant de se reculer légèrement.

- Combien d'Hommes? Demanda Eomer en regardant Aragorn baisser les yeux.

- Trop peu devant l'armée de Sauron. Environ 100 000 Hommes. Beaucoup sont tombés au Gouffre de Helm. Lui répondit l'héritier d'Isildur. Les feux d'aide du Gondor ont été allumés.

- Comment? S'étonna l'autre homme les yeux ronds à cette nouvelle.

- Gandalf a dû trouver un moyen de convaincre l'Intendant. Proposa Legolas qui venait de les rejoindre, son arc dans son dos.

- Quand partons-nous? Fit la voix de Gimli derrière Legolas venant rejoindre le petit groupe.

- Dès le levé du jour. Répondit Aragorn. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais vous accompagner. Je dois prendre un autre chemin. Ajouta t-il en désignant la brèche dans les montagnes, procurant peu de lumière.

- Comment? S'étonna Eomer en dirigeant son regard au même endroit que Legolas et Gimli. Vous ne pouvez être sérieux mon ami.

- Ces âmes sont celles de meurtriers. Fit l'Elfe en sentant l'aura qui provenait de cette brèche.

- On ne peut leur faire confiance. Ajouta Gimli grincheux.

- On se retrouve en Gondor. Conclut Aragorn avant de rentrer dans sa tente.

- Croyez-vous que la guerre est perdue? Demanda Eomer, ses pensées tournées vers Susan.

- Non, Seigneur Aragorn doit avoir une bonne raison pour aller chercher l'aide de ces âmes perdues. Répondit Legolas en souriant tristement.

- Lady Susan sait se défendre. Intervint Merry qui avait entendu la conversation. Et moi aussi! Ajouta t-il en brandissant une épée mal aiguisée.

- Maitre Meriadoc, allez voir le forgeron. Fit la voix d'Eowyn un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager sœurette. Fit Eomer mécontent.

- Maitre Merry a autant le droit d'aller se battre. Renchérit la jeune femme en colère. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas aller se battre pour défendre ceux qu'il aime? Maitre Merry a gagné ce droit. Ajouta t-elle avant de partir en direction de sa tente, laissant un Eomer inquiet.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa à préparer le plan de bataille. Théoden avait annoncé au reste de son armée que Eomer s'occuperait du côté Est de la ligne de bataille, tandis que Grimbold prendrait la ligne Sud. Théoden se positionnerait en avant de la ligne avec Elfhem. Quelques Rohirrims avaient vu partir Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli en direction de la Montagne Maudite, où chacun savait que les âmes des meurtriers avaient pris refuge. Avant que l'héritier du Gondor ne parte du camp, Elrond de Fondcombe était venu pour lui remettre l'épée d'Isildur, Anduril.

* * *

Eomer resta avec ses hommes pour se sentir plus proche d'eux, redoutant la finalité du combat au Gondor. Non loin de lui, sa jeune sœur, se préparait à participer elle aussi à la bataille.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé que les Rohirrims partirent du camp de Dunharrow, se dirigeant vers le Gondor. Merry, monté sur son poney, lâcha un cri de surprise quand il fut soulevé du sol par un soldat, qui n'était autre qu'Eowyn, habillée comme un Rohirrim. Ensemble, ils suivirent les cavaliers du roi Théoden.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, le Rohan était enfin en terre du Gondor et un spectacle d'horreur se déroulait devant les Hommes. La capitale du Gondor, Minas Tirith était à moitié détruite, de la fumée noire s'élevait de plusieurs niveaux, tandis que les Orcs et Uruk-hais se faufilaient à l'intérieur. Devant les portes ouvertes de la cité se trouvaient des catapultes, des oliphants et des machines de guerre remplis d'Uruk-hais. La colère s'empara alors d'Eomer qui prit son cor et son sonna de toute ses forces, attirant ainsi l'attention de ces créatures sur l'armée du Rohan. Le roi Théoden cria une dernière fois combien le Rohan devait défendre la race des Hommes. Et après un cri unique provenant des rangs de Rohirrims, l'armée du Rohan se précipita sur les Orcs et les Uruk-hais.


	13. Chapter 13

Ce qui suivit le retour de Susan et Faramir d'Osgiliath, se passa dans le flou le plus total pour la jeune femme. Après avoir prévenu l'Intendant que son fils était revenu blessé de la forteresse d'Osgiliath, Denethor se leva de son trône, le regard noir et donna l'ordre de préparer un bucher dans le tombeau des Rois du Gondor. Susan ne comprit pas la réaction du vieil homme. Inquiète de ses prochains actes, la jeune femme se précipita à sa poursuite, cherchant de toute urgence à mettre la main sur Pippin. Tandis qu'elle cherchait le Hobbit parmi les gardes présents près du palais, l'Intendant pénétra dans la Maison de Guérisson ordonnant aux guérisseurs de transporter son fils et dernier héritier de sa lignée dans le Tombeau Royal. Se lançant des regards horrifiés, les guérisseurs obéirent cependant aux ordres, ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de sa colère. Une vieille femme qui se trouvait présente dans la Maison et qui vit ce que son Intendant avait l'intention de faire, alla prévenir Gandalf, qu'elle savait Magicien.

* * *

Pippin qui accompagnait Gandalf, ne vit pas Susan se diriger vers les écuries royales. En effet, ne trouvant pas son ami Pippin, Susan qui entre temps avait vu l'armée du Mordor se diriger avec Minas Tirith avec des machines de guerre, se décida à aller à la bataille. Une fois dans les écuries, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Mufflin qui était agité par la tension qui se dégageait de la jeune reine. Cette dernière caressa le museau de l'étalon, prit son arc et carquois, sans oublier son cor en ivoire. Doucement, Susan fit glisser ses doigts sur le relief du lion qui ornait son cor. Avec un petit sourire triste, elle partit de l'écurie, bien décidée à se battre pour que la race des Hommes survive.

* * *

Gandalf quant à lui, essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre Denethor que Faramir était encore en vie. Ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus sortir de la bouche du Mage Blanc, Denethor ferma les portes du tombeau, laissant Gandalf et Pippin devant les grandes portes, les cris des Orcs derrière eux. Comprenant qu'il ne restait qu'une seule solution, Gandalf alla chercher Grispoil, le monta et brisa les portes du tombeau. À l'intérieur du tombeau, le bucher venait juste d'être allumé, Faramir au milieu. Denethor était agenouillé au pied du bucher, trempé d'huile pour qu'il puisse suivre son fils dans la mort. Secouant la tête devant le ridicule de la situation, le Mage Blanc ordonna à Pippin de tirer Faramir hors du bucher, pendant qu'il s'occuperait de l'Intendant.

Ce qui résulta de ces actions fut la mort de Denethor, qui en voulant garder sa grandeur en tant qu'Intendant, se jeta dans les flammes du bucher, tandis que Faramir gisait inconscient sur le sol, protégé par Pippin.

Finalement, Faramir fut envoyé à la Maison de Guérison sous les ordres de Gandalf, qui donna à Pippin la mission de surveiller le frère de Boromir. Le Hobbit ne put refuser la requête, et c'est donc avec une profonde inquiétude pour la suite des évènements que Pippin disparu dans la Maison de Guérison, précédé de guérisseurs et de Faramir. Une fois le Hobbit et le fils de Denethor en sécurité, loin du combat qui allait suivre, Gandalf se dirigea vers la maison des gardes du Gondor, pour leur expliquer la situation et les encourager à se battre pour leur terre et leur cité. Les gardes suivirent les conseils du Mage Blanc et se préparèrent à la bataille qui se faisait de plus en plus proche.

* * *

En effet, du haut de la cour du palais, l'on pouvait voir des milliers d'Orcs et Uruk-hais marchant en direction de Minas Tirith. Et d'après les cris de peur qui s'élevaient des niveaux inférieurs, les habitants de la cité les voyaient venir. Si la plupart des villageois s'enfuyaient dans les montagnes derrière la cité blanche, une grande partie des villageois hommes restèrent dans la ville.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence étouffant, avant que les premières attaques ne commencent. La première ligne d'attaques du côté de l'armée de Sauron fut les catapultes menées par des monstres. Et quand les premiers projectiles furent envoyés, les Hommes présents dans la cité laissèrent éclater un cri d'horreur en voyant que ces projectiles n'étaient autre que les têtes de leur amis et compagnons de Faramir, morts à Osgiliath. Lorsque toutes les têtes furent envoyées, ce fut des pierres de la forteresse du Gondor qui détruisirent les niveaux inférieurs de la cité Blanche.

D'abord effrayés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les gardes et les villageois restant commencèrent à s'enfuir. Mais soudain, les Hommes virent descendre du niveau supérieur au leur, la jeune femme qui avait sauvé leur bien aimé Faramir. Cette dernière se trouvait sur sa monture noire, un arc et carquois solidement attachés dans son dos, tandis qu'à sa ceinture, se trouvaient une magnifique épée et un cor en ivoire. Les gardes de l'Intendant la reconnurent en tant que Lady Susan, arrivée deux jours plus tôt en compagnie de Gandalf. En voyant la jeune femme se diriger vers les Orcs, qui désormais se trouvaient aux portes de la cité, tous les gardes la suivirent, puis ensuite les villageois. Bien qu'ils la suivaient, la jeune femme n'avaient pas encore prononcé un mot. Mais quand elle se retourna derrière pour leur faire face, un grand sourire éclaira son visage, redonnant ainsi pour quelques secondes, espoir à ces hommes.

* * *

Les Orcs venaient de défoncer les portes de la capitale du Gondor à l'aide de leur monstre, mais ce qui les surpris, ce fut de voir une ligne de défense d'Hommes, conduit par une femme sur un cheval, son épée dans sa main droite, le regard trahissant son désir de vengeance. Momentanément pris par surprise, les Orcs et Uruk-hais ne bougèrent pas. Profitant de cet instant de surprise, Susan cria aux hommes derrière elle d'attaquer.

Ce qui suivit le cri de Susan, fut un massacre des deux côtés. Bien que les Hommes réussirent à empêcher la première ligne d'Orcs de pénétrer aux niveaux supérieur de la cité, certains Uruk-hais parvinrent à décimer un grand nombres de gardes et villageois en moins de quelques secondes. Alors qu'elle se battait avec un petit groupe de 5 Uruk-hais, Susan vit que les Hommes commençaient à perdre du terrain et leur cria donc de se réfugier un peu plus haut dans la cité. Tandis qu'elle en finissait avec ses adversaires, la jeune femme fut attaquée par un des Nazguls qui venaient juste d'arriver. Ayant déjà vu l'un de ces Seigneurs déchus mais n'en ayant pas affronter, la jeune femme éprouva une certaine crainte avant d'être de nouveau attaqué par cette créature. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la détruire, Susan descendit Mufflin, ordonna à son cheval de repartir à l'abri, puis sans hésitation, elle prit son arc et sortit une flèche de son carquois, avant de la pointer vers la créature qui redescendait un peu plus pour l'attaquer de nouveau. C'est avec un tir parfaitement ajusté que Susan toucha le Nazgul lorsque celui-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Le cri qui sortit de la cagoule du Nazgul perça non seulement les oreilles des Hommes aux alentours, mais perturba aussi les Orcs et Uruk-hais. Et durant ce bref instant, les Hommes prirent l'avantage sur quelques Orcs. Y voyant une opportunité, Susan continua à tirer en direction du Nazgul. Ce dernier ne put éviter à chaque fois les flèches de la jeune femme, mais quand il y parvenait, il faisait en sorte de détruire les bâtiments qui se trouvaient au-dessus de Susan.

Cette dernière vit ce que son adversaire essayait de faire et évita tant bien que mal, les blocs de pierres qui tombaient autour, écrasant un bon milliers d'Orcs sur le passage. Alors que son but était presque atteint, qui consistait à tuer le Nazgul tout en continuant à tuer des Orcs avec les blocs de pierre, son redoutable adversaire descendit rapidement vers elle, son épée pointée vers la jeune femme.

* * *

Cette dernière le vit arriver sur elle à une vitesse surprenante. Ne pouvant pas échapper à ce qui allait suivre, Susan se vit transpercer l'épaule gauche par une lame froide, et la douleur la brulant si vivement, qu'elle cria à ses détacher les poumons. Retenant ses larmes de faire leur apparition, Susan prit son arc et un flèche. Bien que la douleur qui lui traversa le haut du corps la faisait souffrir, elle leva son bras blessé, se prépara à tirer, lorsqu'elle eut une bonne vision de sa cible, elle relâcha la corde de son fidèle arc avec un cri de douleur, tandis que la flèche alla se planter dans la cagoule du Nazgul, le réduisant en poussière pendant que sa monture alla s'écraser contre l'un des niveaux inférieur de la citadelle.

Quand Susan rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva à genoux, son épaule gauche en sang et son arc entre les mains. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se lever, la jeune femme fut projetée en arrière quand un bloc de pierre vint s'écraser devant elle. La seule chose à laquelle Susan pensa avant de perdre conscience et que tout autour d'elle ne devienne noir, ce fut aux magnifiques yeux bleus qu'avait Eomer, Prince du Rohan, et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte même de la cité resta encore secret pour les Rohirrims. En effet, bien qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la bataille des Champs du Pelennor, ce qui se déroulait dans les niveaux inférieurs de la citadelle resta flou pour la plupart d'entre eux. Bien entendu, l'armée de Théoden s'occupait des lignes arrières de l'armée de Sauron, tandis qu'Eomer et son armée décimaient les lignes avant de cette même armée. Le prince héritier aperçut les Nazguls venir les attaquer, mais les esquiva. Il alla ensuite s'occuper de plusieurs oliphants tuant ainsi une myriade d'Orcs dans la foulée. Tandis qu'il tuait un Uruk-hais, son attention fut momentanément dirigée vers la cité où il vit s'écraser un Nazgul et sa monture contre un bâtiment en pierre d'un des niveaux supérieurs. Ne sachant pas si la femme qu'il aimait était en sécurité, le jeune homme pria dans sa tête qu'elle aille bien et que cette bataille fut bientôt finie.

Si Eomer venait juste d'être témoin de la fin d'un des Nazguls, à l'autre bout de la bataille, un autre soldat était en train de se battre contre le Seigneur des Nazguls. Ce soldat n'étant nul autre qu'Eowyn. Cette dernière avait vu la chute fatale que le Nazgul venait d'accabler son oncle, le roi Théoden. Celui-ci avait prononcé ses dernières paroles à une Eowyn en pleurs et remplie de haine. C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouvait à présent en train de combattre le Seigneur Nazgul. Ce dernier descendit de sa monture lorsque Merry lui trancha la tête, laissant à Eowyn une opportunité d'en finir avec le meurtrier de son oncle. Enlevant son casque pour montrer au Seigneur Noir qu'il allait se faire tuer par une femme, Eowyn brandit son épée et avec un cri de rage, enfonça son arme dans la cagoule du Nazgul. Ce qui s'ensuit, la laissa pantelante à genoux au sol. Soudain, une vague verte s'empara du champ de bataille et tout ce que la jeune princesse du Rohan vit par la suite, fut les corps d'Orcs et d'Uruk-hais. Comprenant que la bataille venait d'être gagnée, elle se laissa envelopper par les ténèbres qui consumaient sa main droite et son bras entier.

* * *

Une fois qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli furent descendus du navire pirates avec l'armée maudite du Gondor, celle-ci se dépêcha de remplir sa promesse en nettoyant les terres du Gondor de la présence des Orcs et des Uruk-hais. Une vague verte s'abattit alors sur Minas Tirith, tuant les Orcs sur son passage. Finalement, lorsque Aragorn termina de tuer son adversaire et que Legolas et Gimli eurent fini de compter le nombre de cadavres qu'ils venaient de tuer, ils furent accueillit par le chef de l'armée maudite, demandant à l'héritier d'Isildur s'ils pouvaient partir en paix, ce que leur accorda Aragorn.

Les trois amis discutaient de cette armée bien plus qu'efficace, lorsque Gandalf vint les rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que vous avez suivis le chemin de la Montagne Maudite. Commenta le Mage Blanc en faisant référence à sa requête, quelques jours plus tôt.

- En effet, Gandalf. Répondit Aragorn en suivant son compagnon entre les cadavres des Hommes du Rohan et les Orcs.

- Prince Eomer! S'exclama Gimli en voyant le jeune homme s'avancer vers eux. Qu'y a t-il?

- Avez-vous vu mon oncle? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver. S'inquiéta Eomer en désignant les tas de corps.

- Non, mais peut-être est-il allé en direction de la cité. Proposa Aragorn.

- Non, cela ne se peut, j'en viens. Intervint Gandalf en cherchant des yeux le roi du Rohan.

- Gandalf! Les interrompit la voix de Pippin qui venait vers eux sur un cheval. Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli! Prince Eomer. S'exclama le Hobbit heureux de voir ses amis sains et saufs. Où est Merry?

- Pippin! Répondit Gandalf en regardant son jeune ami descendre de sa monture. Que faites-vous ici? Je vous croyais auprès de Faramir?

- Non, je ne pouvais pas rester là-haut alors que tout le monde était en train de se battre. Répliqua Pippin d'un air déterminé.

- Où se trouve Lady Susan? Demanda alors Eomer qui ne voyait pas la jeune femme sur le champ de bataille.

- Je ne sais pas... Merry! S'exclama soudain Pippin son regard tourné vers la monture d'un Nazgul.

Le jeune Hobbit se mit à courir vers le cadavre de la monture d'un Nazgul, ses Compagnons sur ses pas. Pippin s'agenouilla à côté d'un Merry inconscient, et c'est à ce moment-là, que les autres virent qu'à côté du Hobbit blessé, se trouvait non seulement Eowyn inconsciente, mais aussi le roi Théoden, mort. Eomer qui fut le dernier à rejoindre ses amis, vit que son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Incapable de retenir ses larmes et sa douleur, il s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur, le prit dans ses bras et pleura, comprenant qu'elle était morte. En effet, la jeune femme était aussi pâle que sa chevelure, ses lèvres commençaient à devenir bleues et sa respiration ralentissait. Aragorn posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui annonça que la princesse du Rohan n'était pas encore partie, mais qu'il fallait se dépêcher de la conduire à la Maison de Guérison à Minas Tirith. Y voyant un espoir de sauver Eowyn, son frère la prit dans ses bras et se leva, le jeune homme commença alors à se diriger vers la citadelle, sans attendre une seconde de plus.

- Legolas, pouvez-vous emmener le roi Théoden au Tombeau des Rois? Demanda le Rôdeur en se tournant vers son ami, qui acquiesça. Maitre Gimli, voulez-vous bien aider Maitre Merry? Je le soignerai une fois à la Maison de Guérison. Leur expliqua Aragorn d'un air déterminé.

- De quel mal souffre Lady Eowyn? Demanda Pippin, une fois que les Compagnons furent entrés dans la cité Blanche.

- Elle a été touché par de la magie, provoqué par son combat avec le Seigneur Noir. Expliqua l'héritier d'Isildur, à Eomer et aux autres. Une magie noire, difficile à extraire du corps. Ce qui va être le plus dur, ne sera pas de nettoyer la blessure physique. Soupira le jeune homme.

- De quoi parlez-vous Seigneur Aragorn? S'inquiéta Eomer en baissant son regard vers sa soeur qui était dans ses bras, tandis qu'ils venaient de franchir le second niveau.

- Lady Eowyn devra combattre d'elle-même ce mal. Mentalement. Répondit Aragorn. Non seulement la blessure est physique, mais elle va envahir son esprit petit à petit. Sauf si nous parvenons à la guérir avant. Encouragea t-il avec un petit sourire.

- N'est-ce pas? Intervint la voix de Gimli, qui se trouvait légèrement en arrière avec Legolas, interrompant l'avancée des autres devant eux.

- Que se passe t-il Maitre Gimli? Demanda la voix de Gandalf devant lui.

- N'est-ce pas le cor de Lady Susan? Redemanda le nain en désignant l'objet, qui se trouvait à côté d'un bloc de pierre.

- Si! S'exclama Pippin qui le ramassa pour l'examiner. Mais je croyais que Lady Susan était avec vous, Gandalf? Demanda le Hobbit perdu.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je l'ai envoyé chercher Denethor pour le prévenir de la santé de son fils. Répondit Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que vous l'aviez vu.

- Pas du tout. Je suis resté auprès du Prince Faramir une bonne partie de la bataille. Répondit inquiet Pippin en regardant autour de lui, pour une trace de Susan. Regardez! S'exclama -il en désignant un carquois au sol, portant les couleur de Lady Susan.

- Son carquois! Comprit Legolas, qui commença à se diriger vers les débris et les corps qui les entouraient. Elle doit se trouver quelque part! Les informa t-il.

Après l'information que venait de leur donner Legolas, tout le monde se mit à chercher parmi les décombres, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Eomer déposa sa sœur dans un coin, en sécurité, et dégagea quelques débris, espérant la trouver vivante. Durant plusieurs minutes, les Compagnons de la Communauté retournèrent le moindre bloc de pierre qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Mais ce fut Gimli, qui en déplaçant un tas d'Orcs, qu'il découvrit le corps inerte de leur jeune amie.

- Je l'ai trouvé! Cria t-il à ses amis, qui se précipitèrent pour venir le rejoindre.

Ce qu'ils virent les choqua. Devant eux se trouvait Susan, son visage couvert de poussière, de sang d'Orcs et de son propre sang. Son épaule gauche était noire, dû à la blessure infligée par l'épée du Nazgul, son bras droit était en sang, et sa jambe droite était dans un état horrible. Lorsque Eomer vit l'état dans lequel la femme qu'il aimait était, le jeune homme ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Eowyn, un moment plus tôt, Aragorn posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de se pencher vers leur amie et de prendre son pouls.

- Elle respire encore. Leur annonça t-il en les regardant soupirer de soulagement. Mais elle est dans un état grave, son esprit est déjà en train combattre la magie noire des Nazguls.

- Les Nazguls? S'inquiéta Pippin en désignant l'épaule noire.

- Oui. Acquiesça Aragorn. Legolas, après que vous ayez déposé le roi Théoden, pourrez-vous allez chercher une fleur bleue. Commença à expliquer le Rôdeur en prenant Susan dans ses bras pour la transporter dans la Maison de Guérison. C'est une petite fleur, qui pousse derrière la montagne, là-haut. Lui indiqua t-il en désignant le palais du Gondor.

- Entendu. Comprit l'Elfe, le visage sombre.

Eomer écouta avec attention Aragorn, lorsque le petit groupe eut franchit les portes de la Maison de Guérison. Le prince du Rohan, futur roi, déposa sa sœur délicatement sur l'un des lits tandis qu'Aragorn s'occupait de Susan. Gandalf déposa Merry à côté de Faramir, où Pippin reprit son poste en tant que gardien de la citadelle.

- Je vais m'occuper de Lady Eowyn, avant que le poison n'envahisse son esprit. Expliqua le Rôdeur en s'approchant de la jeune femme blonde, qui commençait à transpirer fortement.

- Ne devriez-vous pas voir Susan? S'inquiéta Eomer, qui ne savait pas auprès de qui, il devait s'asseoir.

- Lady Susan est dans un état plus grave que votre sœur, Seigneur Eomer. Je ne peux rien faire pour contenir le poison d'envahir son esprit, parce qu'il y est déjà. Répondit tristement Aragorn en donnant un coup d'œil vers la brunette à côté.

- Lady Susan, est en train de mourir? S'exclama Pippin qui avait compris le sous-entendu.

- Non, mais seule la fleur peut la sauver à présent. Ça et sa propre volonté de vivre. Ajouta Aragorn en se concentrant sur Eowyn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou, bon alors comme promis voici la suite. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les suivants! alors préparez-vous à voir débarquer une grosse surprise pour Susan et bien entendu Eomer. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Après qu'Aragorn ait demandé à Legolas d'aller chercher la fleur dans la montagne, ce dernier s'était empressé d'y aller, ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant. L'Elfe ne mit pas plus d'une heure à trouver la fleur bleue. Legolas avait grandi parmi sa race d'Elfe, chez des parents éloignés, plus précisément chez Elrond de Fondcombe. C'est pourquoi il connaissait les effets de guérison que procurait la plante. En effet, cette fleur était une plante qui permettait de soigner les blessures de l'esprit, mais seulement si un Guérisseur du Gondor, autrement dit un descendant direct de la lignée royale, était celui qui administrait la plante chez le patient.

Legolas soupira, se demandant si leur jeune amie allait survivre. Bien entendu, l'Elfe blond avait été témoin des pouvoirs que possédait Aragorn, mais comme il l'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, Lady Susan avait déjà son esprit d'empoisonné, tandis que Lady Eowyn n'en était pas loin.

Gimli était sorti de la chambre où Lady Eowyn et Lady Susan avaient été placé, ne voulant pas interrompre les incantations d'Aragorn. De plus, le Maitre Nain se sentait de trop dans cette pièce. En effet, le prince Eomer était celui qui devait rester auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Les Membres de la Communauté avaient compris depuis plusieurs semaines, que le nouveau roi du Rohan était tombé amoureux de leur nouvelle amie, Lady Susan. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'inquiétude que le Nain alla vers les cuisines, en espérant que la jeune brune sorte vainqueur de son combat contre le poison de Nazgul.

De là où il se trouvait, Pippin pouvait veiller sur la santé de Merry, qui était encore inconscient, et sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aragorn était en train de murmurer des incantations dans l'oreille de Lady Eowyn, qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs au niveau des lèvres. Pippin avait entendu une guérisseuse les avertir que sa fièvre venait de tomber. Soulagé pour la jeune femme, Pippin reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami, qui lui aussi reprenait doucement des couleurs. Le jeune Hobbit sentit alors que quelqu'un se trouvait à proximité. Curieux de nature, un trait de famille parmi les Hobbits, Pippin releva la tête pour être nez à nez avec la barbe de Gandalf, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tout ira bien Peregrin Toucque. Lui promit le Magicien avec un sourire de fatigue.

- Que se passe t-il là-bas? Demanda alors Pippin en désignant le coin où se trouvait le lit de Lady Susan.

- Maitre Legolas vient de revenir. Commença le Mage Blanc tristement. Aragorn est en train de préparer la plante. Lady Eowyn est tiré d'affaire, mais sa blessure au bras mettra un certain temps avant qu'elle soit guérie.

- Est-ce que Lady Susan va mourir? Fit Pippin d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas Pippin. Répondit Gandalf en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son jeune ami.

En silence, Gandalf et Pippin continuèrent de veiller sur Merry, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Aragorn mettait toute son énergie à sauver sa jeune amie, sous les yeux remplis de larmes d'Eomer.

Le prince Eomer venait de vivre les heures les plus difficiles de toute sa vie. Après avoir massacré un nombre non négligeable d'Orcs et d'Uruk-hais durant la bataille qu'ils venaient de traverser, le prince du Rohan et capitaine de la Troisième Marche du Rohan avait découvert sa famille en sang sur le champ de bataille. Lorsque son regard se posa sur sa jeune sœur, ses lèvres bleues et sa peau pâle, le jeune homme ne put retenir son cri de douleur et de colère. En effet, quand il la vit, Eomer ne put s'empêcher de se blâmer, regrettant de n'avoir pu protéger sa sœur. Puis, le jeune homme vit qu'il avait failli à son oncle, lorsqu'ils le découvrirent mort. Se faisant un devoir de sauver et de protéger Eowyn, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa responsabilité. Mais ce qui suivit l'entrée dans la cité Blanche, laissa Eomer sans voix et son cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

La voix de Gimli les tira tous de leurs pensées, surtout lorsque le Nain prononça le nom de Susan. L'après bataille les avait vidé de tout, qu'ils en avaient presque oublié la jeune femme. Si Eomer tenait dans ses bras, sa petite sœur, la découverte d'une Susan en sang, son épaule noire et ses habits pleins de sang et de poussière, le laissa paralysé sur place. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps après que Gandalf lui ait touché l'épaule, comme l'avait fait auparavant Aragorn, Eomer suivit le Rôdeur jusqu'à la Maison de Guérison.

Le bâtiment accueillait les différents blessés de la bataille, que ce soit des soldats du Gondor ou bien du Rohan. En passant près des guérisseurs, Eomer entendit chuchoter lorsqu'ils virent que Lady Susan avait été blessée. Pendant que Legolas fut parti, Aragorn examina Eowyn après avoir déclaré que Susan avait déjà été empoisonnée. Lorsqu'il entendit le diagnostic de son ami concernant la femme qu'il aimait, Eomer perdit tout espoir de revoir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. S'étant résigné à la voir mourir, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire, le jeune homme passa la majeure partie de son temps auprès d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Gandalf et Pippin à côté de Merry. Il sentait aussi que Eowyn reprenait petit à petit conscience à mesure qu'Aragorn lui murmurait des incantations à l'oreille. Dans son état de semi-conscience, Eomer remarqua même le départ de Gimli.

Pendant qu'Aragorn déployait toute son énergie à faire revenir Eowyn, le Mage Blanc décida d'aller réconforter le jeune Hobbit Pippin. Ce dernier était en train de veiller sur son ami, Maitre Meriadoc, blessé au bras gauche, après avoir tranché la tête de la monture du Seigneur Nazgul, protégeant ainsi Lady Eowyn. Gandalf sourit en pensant que finalement, ces deux petits hommes étaient aussi capables d'affronter n'importe quelles créatures, comme le faisait le plus courageux des Hommes. Mais si le Mage Blanc éprouvait de la fierté envers ses amis, il se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir entrainé Lady Susan dans leur guerre contre Sauron. De plus, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu protéger la jeune femme, qui se trouvait à présent entre la vie et la mort. Gandalf baissa la tête de honte et reporta son attention sur Merry, qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Ce fut la semaine la plus longue pour les membres de la Communauté après leur victoire sur l'armée de Sauron en terre du Gondor. Mais cette semaine se déroula sans grands changements du côté des blessés. Seul le Prince Faramir s'était réveillé de ses blessures, deux jours après l'arrivée de l'armée du Rohan. Le jeune homme avait été soigné par Aragorn lui-même et les deux hommes s'étaient déjà entretenus concernant la suite des évènements pour le Gondor. Gandalf à ce moment-là, avait proposé que l'héritier d'Isildur prenne sa place sur le trône, mais Aragorn avait fortement refusé, décrétant que ce sera seulement après la victoire totale sur Sauron, que le Gondor verra de nouveau un roi légitime sur le trône. Gandalf accepta cette condition et donna alors à Faramir l'approbation pour que ce dernier prenne la suite de son défunt père, l'Intendance du Gondor. Bien entendu, le jeune prince accepta mais sans une certaine réticence.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, les hommes d'Eomer s'étaient relayés auprès de Lady Susan, qui avait été déplacé dans une autre chambre, laissant ainsi Eowyn seule dans la sienne. Elfhem fut l'un des premiers à rester à côtés de son amie, à la veiller lorsque le roi Eomer était auprès de sa jeune sœur. En effet, Eomer avait été nommé roi par ses hommes, mais le jeune homme avait déclaré que le couronnement se ferait après la victoire sur Sauron. Durant les moments où le jeune roi était occupé à visiter Eowyn ou Susan, c'était Grimbold qui prenait sa place durant les discussions concernant la suite de la bataille.

La discussion où Eomer se trouvait en ce moment même, concernait la prochaine étape dans leur plan pour vaincre le Seigneur Noir du Mordor. Autour de la grande table du palais royal, se trouvait Aragorn à la droite de Faramir, Eomer de l'autre côté de l'Intendant, Gandalf, Merry et Pippin se tenaient en face de ces trois dirigeants, tandis que Grimbold et Elfhem étaient légèrement écartés du reste de la table.

- Il faut laisser une opportunité à Frodon et Sam. Commença Aragorn gravement.

- êtes-vous sur de les avoir vu, Seigneur Faramir? Demanda Gandalf pour la centième fois.

- Oui, ils étaient accompagnés d'une créature étrange, ils se dirigeaient vers le repère du Seigneur Nazgul. Il y a environ un mois de cela. Répondit calmement l'Intendant.

- Ils sont donc proche du but. Murmura Pippin à Merry qui souriait.

- Gandalf. Commença Aragorn en se levant et faisant les cent pas devant les autres. Il nous faut donner une chance au porteur de l'Anneau. Il est notre seule chance.

- Que proposez-vous Aragorn? Demanda Eomer, d'une voix ferme mais fatiguée.

- Attirons l'attention de Sauron loin de Frodon, loin de la Montagne du Destin. Affrontons une dernière fois les forces de Sauron, à la porte du Mordor. Fit Aragorn avec un petit rictus destiné à Legolas et Gimli qui prenaient aussi place à la discussion.

- Se jeter dans la gueule du diable? Répéta Gimli de sa lourde voix. Quand partons-nous? Ajouta t-il faisant rire Legolas.

- Merci mes amis. Sourit Aragorn en hochant la tête.

- C'est une idée folle! S'exclama Grimbold en se levant de sa chaise, surprenant tout le monde. Mais qui pourrait marcher.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, quand devons-nous partir? Demanda Eomer en se levant à son tour.

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Gandalf, est-ce que le Palantin du Seigneur Denethor est toujours possédé? Demanda Aragorn au Mage Blanc.

- Non, il est désormais possible de voir ce qui peut se passer sans que Sauron s'en aperçoive. Confirma le vieil homme.

- Très bien, je vais aller le consulter et après je pourrais vous donner une réponse. Dit le Rôdeur en commençant à se diriger vers l'arrière de la salle, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Faramir en voyant un guérisseur essoufflé pénétrer dans la pièce, surprenant tout le monde.

- Seigneur Eomer? Fit le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle. Lady...Susan... commença t-il mais il ne put finir sa phrase que le roi du Rohan et le reste de la pièce coururent en direction de la Maison de Guérison.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda la voix ferme d'Eomer, une fois arrivée devant la chambre de sa bien-aimée.

- Lady Susan, vient juste de se réveiller. Répondit la jeune femme qui s'occupait de Susan avec un petit sourire, avant de disparaître derrière un couloir lorsque le reste des amis arriva.

Quand le jeune roi pénétra dans la chambre, son regard se posa directement sur la silhouette de la femme qu'il aimait. Cette dernière était encore pâle, mais la veille sa fièvre avait baissée et elle commençait à se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Susan eut du mal à s'adapter à la lumière vive qui illuminait sa chambre, mais une fois adaptée à la luminosité, son regard se posa sur la personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main. Eomer. Il la regardait avec passion, ému de revoir ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui faisaient chavirer le cœur.

- Seigneur...Eomer? S'étonna Susan d'une voix rauque avant de tousser.

- Chut... répondit Eomer en lui donnant une tasse d'eau pour qu'elle puisse boire. Vous avez été blessée durant la bataille. Commença t-il, inconscient de la présence des autres dans la pièce.

- Combien de temps? Demanda t-elle en refermant ses yeux, fatiguée.

- Longtemps. Fit la voix d'Aragorn qui tenait un liquide dans sa main et s'approchant de la jeune malade. Tenez, Lady Susan. Buvez, cela vous aidera à dormir paisiblement.

- Merci Seigneur Aragorn. Le remercia t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de boire le breuvage que lui tendait son ami. Comment va le Prince Faramir? Demanda t-elle calmement, en attendant les effets de la boisson.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, Lady Susan. Merci, grâce à vous, j'ai échappé à ma mort. Fit Faramir en s'approchant du lit, mais le corps d'Eomer l'empêchait d'aller plus près.

- J'espère qu'on a gagné. Murmura la jeune femme avant de s'endormir devant ses amis, qui étaient désormais soulagés.

* * *

Les Membres de la Communauté restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la chambre de Susan avant d'être mis dehors par un des guérisseurs. Ce dernier n'autorisa qu'une seule personne à rester, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Eomer qui les remercia d'un signe de la tête. Le jeune roi du Rohan resta donc seul avec Susan pour lui tenir compagnie bien que celle-ci dormait d'un sommeil profond. Le jeune homme parvint enfin à se relaxer, soulagé à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait était encore en vie. Durant les derniers jours, tous s'étaient fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir, jusqu'à la veille. Lorsque Aragorn vint la voir pour sa visite quotidienne, il put finalement annoncer que la fièvre de leur jeune amie venait de tomber, les rassurant sur l'état de santé de Susan. Mais bien qu'il savait que le pire venait de passer, Eomer ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios concernant sa bien-aimée.

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la Terre du Milieu, les rayons de lumière envahissant la chambre de Lady Susan. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, pour être éblouie par la vive lumière qui baignait sa chambre. Après s'être habituée au jour, la jeune femme essaya de se lever, mais un poids l'en empêcha. Celui-ci se trouvait au niveau de sa taille, la paralysant qu'à moitié. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, priant pour que son corps n'ai pas subi de lésions sévères durant la bataille, puis baissa la tête avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix, bien qu'un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Sur son ventre se trouvait le roi du Rohan, endormi, ses longs cheveux blonds entourant son visage. Ne pouvant résister, Susan leva sa main gauche et lui caressa la tête. Les sentiments que la jeune femme avait alors essayé de réprimer revinrent au galop quand ses doigts glissèrent dans la longue chevelure de son aimé. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière, la jeune femme laissa parler son amour pour l'homme qui dormait à travers des larmes.


	15. Chapter 15

Eomer se réveilla doucement par une étrange sensation de bien être. Ses yeux mirent un certain temps avant de s'ajuster à la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le jeune roi bougea légèrement sa tête vers la gauche pour y voir à sa plus grande surprise, Lady Susan qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Lady Susan! Pardonnez-moi. Dit-il embarrassé en se relevant brusquement de sa position pour se tenir droit devant elle.

- Pourquoi vous excusez? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Lui répondit-elle en posant sa main droite sur la main gauche du jeune homme, qu'il s'empressa de caresser.

- J'ai dû m'assoupir un instant. Fit Eomer en souriant, plus confortable.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas reposé ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Susan inquiète pour l'état de fatigue du jeune homme devant elle.

- Pas beaucoup. Sourit-il tristement. Comment aurais-je pu me reposer alors que je ne savais si vous et Eowyn alliez vous rétablir. Ajouta Eomer en se levant de sa chaise sur laquelle il avait dormi et fit les cent pas.

- Prince Eomer. L'interpella la brunette. Pouvez vous me promettre quelque chose?

- Ce que vous voudrez. Lui promit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

- Ne vous rendez pas malade pour moi. Commença Susan en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la Terre du Milieu, le Rohan et ses occupants. Finit-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour vous? Vous êtes une amie chère à mon cœur, et c'est le cas pour les autres aussi. S'emporta le jeune homme en refaisant les cent pas devant une Susan indécise.

- Prince Eomer, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais vous êtes un guerrier, un meneur, vos soldats, votre peuple a besoin de vous, alors promettez moi de faire passer les besoins de votre peuple, avant mes besoins. Répéta Susan sérieusement.

- Et qu'en est-il de mes besoins? Comment pourrais-je être un bon roi, si vous disparaissez? Proposa t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avant de lui prendre la main et de la porter à ses lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son poignet.

- Que ces derniers jours ont été... commença Eomer en la regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard pénétrant celui de Susan.

- Lady Susan? Il est temps de …. les interrompit le serviteur de Susan en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, un plateau dans les mains. Désolé, je..je repasserai plus tard...

- Non! Je devais retrouver le Seigneur Aragorn dans la salle du trône. Bonne journée, Lady Susan. Fit Eomer au serviteur avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du palais.

Susan resta silencieuse le reste de la journée, même après le départ de son serviteur. En effet, la jeune femme ne cessait de rejouer dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire. Cela lui donnait un peu d'espoir concernant ses propres sentiments. Susan s'était enfin fait à l'idée qu'elle aimait Eomer de tout son être et elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments avant que le destin ne la ramène en Angleterre. Mais la douleur et la peine qu'elle avait vu sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il fut interrompu lui avait brisé le cœur, et la jeune femme gardait espoir que l'objet de son cœur l'aimait à son tour.

* * *

De son côté, Eomer passa le reste de sa journée à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer, s'il avait avoué à Lady Susan son affection pour elle. Heureusement pour lui et ses nerfs, les Rohirrims le gardèrent occupé avec la prochaine bataille face à l'armée du Mordor. Seuls Grimbold et Elfhem percevaient que quelque chose tracassait l'esprit de leur roi. Alors lorsque Aragorn annonça durant une des nombreuses réunions de la journée, qu'il allait rendre visite à leur jeune amie, Elfhem se proposa de l'accompagner, ce qu'accepta le roi du Gondor et celui du Rohan.

- Quand est-ce que Lady Susan pourra sortir de sa chambre, Seigneur Aragorn? Demanda Elfhem en le suivant à travers les couloirs du palais pour se rendre aux appartements royaux.

- Dans quelques jours, mais jusque là, Lady Susan devra rester allongée et ne pas subir de chocs violents. C'est pourquoi, Lord Elfhem, vous ne devez rien dire à notre amie que nous partons à la Porte Noire dans quelques jours. Lui répondit le Rôdeur en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la jeune femme, hésitant à frapper.

- Vous savez qu'elle le prendra mal de ne rien savoir. Constata le jeune homme en souriant tristement.

- Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que le roi Eomer m'en voudra s'il arrive quoique ce soit à celle qu'il aime. S'amusa Aragorn en voyant l'air étonné de son compagnon.

- Vous le savez? S'exclama Elfhem les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Bien entendu, et je crois que tout le Rohan et le Gondor est au courant. Réjouissez-vous, le Rohan pourra bientôt célébrer leur union. Ajouta le roi avant de frapper.

- Entrez. Fit la voix de Susan de l'autre côté de la porte. Seigneur Aragorn! Elfhem! S'exclama t-elle de joie en les voyant entrer.

- Lady Susan. La salua Aragorn en s'avançant de son lit afin de l'examiner. Comment allez-vous?

- Un peu fatiguée. Répondit-elle simplement. Que faîtes-vous là? Leur demanda Susan en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que Aragorn préparait un de ses breuvages secrets.

- Je suis venu vérifier par moi-même si vous guérissiez comme il se doit. Répondit le jeune roi en lui tendant le bol. Buvez.

- Pourquoi? Demanda la jeune femme en examinant le contenu.

- Cela aidera à votre guérison. Lui promit-il, en essayant de cacher sa nervosité face au regard insistant de la jeune brune devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas? Leur reprocha la brunette en les détaillant tous les deux.

- Que savez-vous de vos blessures? Fit soudainement Aragorn, perdant la bataille.

- Mon bras droit est cassé et j'ai quelques côtes brisées mais ce n'est rien de grave. Sourit-elle pour les rassurer. Le guérisseur qui est venu me voir ce matin, m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devrais rester au lit durant quelques jours. Après cela, je serais prête pour affronter d'autre Orcs! Leur assura t-elle.

- Lady Susan. L'interrompit Aragorn. Bien que votre est en voie de guérison, votre esprit a été empoisonné par de la magie Nazgul.

- Je ne sens rien. Le contredit-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est parce que les guérisseurs du Gondor savent comment contenir ce poison, et la boisson que je vous ai donné à votre réveil, a permis de le dissiper. Essaya de lui expliquer Aragorn. Mais malheureusement, mes capacités sont limitées.

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta Susan de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Vous seule êtes capable de faire disparaître ce mal. Termina son ami. Ce breuvage vous aidera. Ajouta t-il en désignant le bol entre les mains de la jeune femme.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir? Demanda Susan d'une petite voix après avoir bu le contenu du bol.

- Dans deux ou trois jours. À ce moment-là, le poison sera totalement parti. Lui promit le jeune roi avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Merci, Seigneur Aragorn. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Puis-je rester quelques instants? Fit la voix d'Elfhem, qui était resté jusque là, silencieux.

- Bien sur. Lui sourit Susan en se redressant un peu plus dans son lit. Raconte moi tout ce que j'ai manqué depuis mon départ de Méduseld.

- Par où devrais-je commencer? S'amusa le jeune homme en prenant place à côté du lit de la jeune femme.

Lord Elfhem passa donc plusieurs heures à tenir compagnie à son amie jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne par surprise. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement, il lui promit de revenir la voir le lendemain.

* * *

Une cave. Du noir. Des cris faisant écho sur les parois de la sombre cave. Susan regardait autour d'elle pour y voir une sortie, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que poussière, du sang recouvrant le sol. Ne pouvant rester ici, dans cette prison naturelle, la jeune femme avança lentement, se fiant à son instinct. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à suivre les conseils que son jeune frère Edmund lui avait enseigné durant leur règne à Narnia. Elle prit donc le chemin opposé à celui où les cris lui parvenaient. Susan se demandait encore comment elle était arrivée là. Une minute plus tôt, Lord Elfhem quittait sa chambre et maintenant, elle se trouvait piégée dans une cave. Cherchant un moyen de se défendre, la jeune femme porta sa main droite à sa taille pour y chercher son épée. Malheureusement, elle constata qu'elle ne possédait aucunes armes ni même son cor. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, elle se pencha pour chercher une pierre au sol qui pourrait lui servir de moyen de défense. Or ce qu'elle trouva, la laissa paralysée d'horreur. Ce qu'elle venait de ramasser à ses pieds, n'était pas une pierre, mais la tête d'un homme, et pas n'importe lequel, Eomer. Le cri d'horreur que voulut pousser Susan, resta coincé dans sa gorge. Les larmes l'empêchèrent de voir plus loin, son corps l'abandonna secoué par de violents sanglots, incapable de se relevée, la jeune femme ne put voir une Uruk-hai se jeter sur elle. La seule chose qu'elle sentit avant que les ténèbres ne l'entraine, ce fut la lame de l'épée de son adversaire, lui tranchant la gorge.

Avec un cri étouffé, Susan se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, sa main gauche autour de son cou, les yeux rouges d'où des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sentant que quelque chose bougeait dans le coin de sa chambre, la jeune femme prit peur, et hurla à pleins poumons.

* * *

Un garde royal était en train de faire sa ronde nocturne, quand il entendit un cri à lui faire glacer le sang. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à courir en direction du bruit et se stoppa net en voyant d'où provenait ce cri d'horreur. La chambre de Lady Susan. Le garde savait qui était la jeune femme, il l'avait vu la première fois, arrivée en compagnie du Mage Blanc, puis avait entendu ses exploits, en terre du Rohan et au Gondor. Lorsque les gardes de la Cité Blanche comprirent que la jeune femme était blessée, tous espéraient qu'elle s'en remettrait. Alors quand un jeune Hobbit traversa la Cité en annonçant que Lady Susan était sauvée, une vague d'espoir et de soulagement parcouru la ville.

Mais maintenant, ce qu'il voyait, laissa le garde sans voix. Devant lui, la porte de la chambre de Lady Susan était grande ouverte, laissant voir une guérisseuse s'affairer auprès de la jeune femme qui se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la poigne du nouveau roi du Rohan. Ce qui choqua le garde fut de voir les yeux de la jeune femme. Ces derniers étaient blancs et rouges, et leurs orbites roulaient. Soudain, elle se calma, seule sa respiration trahissait l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les yeux qui étaient auparavant blancs et rouges avaient repris leur teinte naturelle de ce beau ciel bleu. Quand elle vit qui se trouvait devant elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son regard se rempli de larmes. Sans perdre la moindre seconde, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras d'Eomer, qui l'accueillit avec soulagement avant de lui caresser les cheveux pour la calmer. D'un geste de la tête, il remercie et ordonna à la vieille femme de sortir. Cette dernière entraina alors le garde bouche bée dans un autre couloir, après avoir soigneusement refermée la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Susan reprenait peu à peu conscience de son entourage et de l'homme qu'elle avait dans ses bras. Après être parvenue à calmer sa respiration, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Eomer et s'installa confortablement dans son lit.

- Lady Susan, buvez. Fit le jeune homme en lui tendant un bol rempli d'un liquide bleu. Cela vous aidera à dormir.

- Lord Eomer? Demanda t-elle en lui prenant le bol. Pouvez-vous rester?

- Ici? S'étonna t-il de la requête. Êtes-vous sure? Cela pourrait être mal interprété.

- J'en suis sure. Et j'arriverai plus facilement à dormir de savoir que vous êtes sain et sauf. Lui promit Susan apeurée de le voir partir.

- Voulez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? Proposa alors le jeune roi en reposant le bol vide que venait de lui rendre Susan.

- Seigneur Aragorn m'a expliqué que je devais affronter moi-même le poison Nazgul. Commença la jeune femme en regardant Eomer qui l'écoutait attentivement. Et je crois comprendre que je ne peux l'affronter que dans mon sommeil.

- Qu'avez-vous vu? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

- J'étais dans une cave, sombre, avec du sang et de la poussière partout. Expliqua la brunette, son regard dans le vide en se rappelant son cauchemar. J'entendais des cris. Je voulais m'échapper alors j'ai pris la direction opposée aux cris. Comme je n'avais pas d'armes, je me suis baissée pour prendre une pierre, mais ce n'était que... essaya t-elle de dire, mais rien ne sorti.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Voulut savoir Eomer, mais sans brusquer la jeune femme devant lui qui commençait à trembler de peur.

- Vous. Votre tête. Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le visage horrifié de son bien-aimé. Je me suis écroulée à terre, incapable de prononcer un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un Uruk-hai ne me tranche la gorge. Conclut-elle en portant son main à son cou.

- Venez. Fit doucement la voix d'Eomer tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler. Je suis là. Je ne pars nulle part.

- Seigneur Eomer? Murmura Susan dans le cou du jeune homme. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

- Quoi? Chuchota t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je vous aime. Fit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, toujours dans les bras d'Eomer.

Ce dernier resta quelques minutes sans un mot, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. La femme qu'il tenait près de son cœur, l'aimait en retour. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce moment de bonheur. Mais alors qu'il allait lui répondre favorablement, il la repoussa légèrement désirant voir le magnifique visage de sa bien-aimée, mais fut déçu de constater qu'elle s'était endormie. Délicatement, il la déposa sur son édredon et remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il découvrit avec satisfaction que même dans son sommeil, Susan ne désirait pas qu'il parte. En effet, elle lui tenait la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Heureux de la situation, le roi du Rohan s'installa confortablement à son tour dans la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

* * *

Lorsque Susan se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut déçue de ne pas voir Eomer auprès d'elle. Alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler l'après cauchemar, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands en repensant à ce qu'elle avait avoué au seigneur Eomer. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, la jeune femme se réprimanda de son imprudence jusqu'à ce que Eowyn n'entre dans la pièce. Susan fut surprise de voir son amie déjà debout. La veille Elfhem lui avait raconté en détails ce qu'il s'était passé pour chacun des guerriers lors de la bataille sur les Champs du Pelennor, et la bravoure de Lady Eowyn avait enchanté Susan.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Lady Susan? Demanda la grande blonde en prenant place dans la chaise. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

- Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends. Je suis désolée pour votre oncle. Répondit aussitôt Susan en se redressant dans son lit. Ne devriez-vous pas être au lit?

- Non, malgré l'insistance dont fait preuve mon cher frère, cela fait quelques jours que je peux me déplacer, enfin selon, Seigneur Aragorn. Dit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai appris que vous aussi avez été attaqué par un Nazgul. Commença Susan en observant la moindre blessure de son amie. Comment avez vous fait pour combattre son poison?

- Dans mes cauchemar, j'ai remarqué que seul les gens que j'aimais étaient les victimes de mon agresseur. Expliqua Eowyn, le regard vague. Je les voyais mourir devant mes yeux, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Mais alors que je sombrais dans les ténèbres, une voix, celle d'Eomer, me donnait la force de combattre ce mal.

- Votre frère? S'étonna Susan en repensant à l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

- Oui. Mon frère, mes parents, mon oncle, mon cousin. Ma famille. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai compris que j'étais sauvée. Termina Eowyn en prenant la main de Susan, la surprenant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, Lady Susan. Vous êtes peut-être une reine dans votre pays, mais ici aussi vous avez su conquérir le cœur du Rohan et du Gondor. Fiez vous toujours à votre cœur. Sourit-elle avant de se lever.

- Lady Eowyn? L'interpella Susan avant que la grande blonde ne franchisse la porte. Merci, vous m'êtes une amie chère.

- J'espère que dans l'avenir, nous serons plus que des amies. Peut-être des sœurs. Répondit Eowyn avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour les habitants du palais, Eomer, Aragorn, Grimbold, Gandalf et Faramir étaient réunis dans la salle du trône pour discuter de leur plan d'attaque contre l'armée ennemie. Pendant ce temps-là, le reste des membres de la Communauté, c'est-à-dire, Merry, Pippin, Legolas et Gimli avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi à tenir compagnie à Lady Susan. Durant la nuit, les Compagnons de l'Anneau, avaient entendu un cri d'horreur résonner dans les couloirs du palais. Au petit-déjeuner ils eurent la surprise d'apprendre par une guérisseuse que les cris provenaient de la chambre de Lady Susan.

Quand les quatre compagnons arrivèrent chez Susan, ils furent étonnés de ne pas la trouver dans sa chambre. Inquiets de cette absence, ils partirent à sa recherche, jusqu'à ce que Gimli leur annonce qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin de la Maison de Guérison. Le premier qui la salua fut Pippin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut accueillit par une grande étreinte de la part de Susan.

- Maitre Pippin! S'exclama t-elle heureuse de le voir. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Lady Susan. Ce jeune homme ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de vous voir. Ajouta Gimli en s'avançant de son amie. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien. Malgré que je ne devrais pas me trouver là! Leur dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Merry qui s'installa à côté de Susan. Vous n'êtes plus malade?

- Non, enfin un peu. Mais rien de grave. Dit-elle pour les rassurer avec son sourire. Mais la femme de chambre qui me surveille a reçu l'ordre de Seigneur Aragorn de me surveiller pour que je ne quitte pas mon lit. Côtes cassées. Expliqua t-elle pour leur faire comprendre.

- Oh! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à la convaincre? S'étonna Pippin curieux.

- Elle me croit endormie. Je pense qu'elle profite de mes siestes pour retourner auprès de son époux. Expliqua la jeune femme en rigolant.

-Je pense que Grands-Pas ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que l'on vous tienne compagnie, n'est-ce pas Lady Susan? Proposa Merry une idée derrière la tête.

- Je comptais justement sur votre bon sens Maitre Merry. Je dois dire que j'adorerais me promener dans ce jardin, mais sans compagnie, ma journée s'annonçait triste.

- Ne le soyez plus, nous sommes là. Fit Legolas en faisant une révérence, ce qui l'a fit rire.

- Ouch! S'exclama t-elle en se tenant la poitrine avec la main gauche. Ne me faites pas rire, Seigneur Legolas, mes côtes. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Désolé. Dit-il aussitôt, avec une certaine gêne.

- Ne le soyez pas. Le réprimanda Susan. Maintenant, chers amis, racontez moi tout depuis mon départ de Edoras.

Les quatre Compagnons lui racontèrent en détails, chacun leur tour, leurs aventures jusqu'à il y a une semaine environ. La jeune femme resta perplexe en entendant le récit de Legolas et de Gimli concernant la Montagne des Morts. Elle s'exclama, fière d'apprendre que Merry avait combattu un Nazgul, défendant ainsi le roi Théoden et Eowyn. Susan comprit que ce fut grâce à Pippin que le Gondor avait tenu face aux Orcs. A son tour, elle leur raconta son bref voyage à Osgiliath, ramenant Faramir dans la Cité. Ils restèrent perplexe quand elle décrivit de son point de vue la bataille dans la ville, puis son combat contre le Nazgul. Elle ne laissa rien sous silence, leur faisant comprendre, que si c'était à refaire, elle serait la première à donner l'assaut. Gimli fut celui qui lâcha la nouvelle: une nouvelle bataille allait avoir lieu. L'intérêt de Susan piqué au vif, elle demanda aussitôt quand et où elle aurait lieu.

- Lady Susan, vous ne pourrez pas venir. Lui fit comprendre Legolas, désolé pour la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi? Je peux me montrer utile. Surtout si mon bras est soigné. Contra la brunette en levant légèrement son épaule droite, qui se trouvait dans une écharpe.

- Non. Parce que nous partons dans une semaine. Pour la Porte Noire. Ajouta Gimli, impatient pour ce combat.

- Une semaine? S'exclama la jeune femme abasourdie. Pour combien de temps?

- Il nous faut deux ou trois jours pour atteindre la Porte Noire. Intervint Legolas, désireux de changer de conversation.

- Mais... commença Susan. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi Lord Eomer ou Lord Elfhem ne m'ont rien dit? Voulut comprendre Susan en les regardant des larmes prêtes à couler.

- Oh non, Lady Susan... ne pleurez pas. Sinon nous allons pleurer aussi. Lui fit Merry en essayant de la réconforter.

- Je vais devoir m'y faire, n'est-ce pas? Comprit la jeune femme en regardant Legolas acquiescer. Vous avez raison. Je ne vous serais pas d'une grande aide si je ne peux même pas tenir mon arc correctement. Ajouta t-elle en souriant tristement leur faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait cette décision.

- Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. La réconforta Pippin en posant sa petite main sur celle de Susan.

Les cinq amis reprirent la direction de la chambre de Susan lorsqu'ils constatèrent que la nuit était en train de tomber. La jeune femme les remercia d'être venu lui tenir compagnie. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se mit au lit et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'elle avait peur de revivre un cauchemar aussi horrible que la nuit d'avant, elle se jura d'affronter ses peurs et de combattre le mal.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Susan continua de faire des cauchemars, plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle repensa à sa famille, à Eomer, à Narnia et cela lui redonnait la force pour combattre le mal. Dans ses cauchemars, Susan reprenait peu à peu de la force, elle parvenait à combattre les monstres qui l'attaquaient, à repousser les attaques d'Orcs avec son arc et ses flèches. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle se sentait en meilleur forme, plus apaisée et plus sure d'elle. Aragorn venait la voir chaque matin, avant que le soleil ne se lève, et examinait ses blessures. Parfois il restait un peu plus longtemps, pour discuter avec la jeune femme de ses cauchemars. Mais ce fut lors du quatrième jour que Susan sut qu'elle était complètement guérie du poison Nazgul. Aragorn lui annonça alors qu'elle pouvait être tranquille, son esprit était guéri, son bras droit commençait à se réparer et ses côtes ne la faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Le roi légitime du Gondor ajouta qu'elle pouvait désormais sortir de son lit et manger des repas plus consistants. Il l'encouragea même à se promener. Lorsque la jeune femme reçue cette bonne nouvelle, elle se dépêcha de se changer (avec l'aide de la femme de chambre) et de se diriger vers la salle du trône où le reste de ses amis prenait leur petit-déjeuner.

Il était à peine 8h du matin quand les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant apparaître Lady Susan, debout dans une magnifique robe rouge. La jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la longue table au milieu de la pièce, où toutes les personnes présentes avaient cessé de manger. Aidée d'un serviteur, Susan s'approcha calmement de la table, salua chaque tête et prit place entre Eowyn et Faramir.

- Lady Susan! S'exclama en premier Pippin, heureux de voir leur amie enfin parmi eux.

- Quelle bonne surprise en effet. Ajouta Gandalf avec un sourire en direction de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Eomer. Ne trouvez-vous pas Roi Eomer?

- Hum? répondit l'homme en question, ses pensées tournées entièrement vers la jeune femme à côté de sa sœur. Oui. Je vois que vous allez mieux, Lady Susan?

- Parfaitement mieux. Seigneur Aragorn m'a donné confirmation de ma totale guérison ce matin. Lui dit-elle les yeux pétillants de vie, ce que remarqua le reste de la tablée.

- Il faut célébrer ça! Intervint Merry.

- C'est une excellente idée, Maitre Merry. L'encouragea Faramir en se tournant vers Aragorn. Qu'en dites-vous Seigneur Aragorn?

- Vous êtes l'Intendant Seigneur Faramir. Sourit-il avant de reporter son attention vers son assiette.

- Dans ce cas, demain soir nous célébrerons la guérison de Lady Susan. S'exclama Faramir en s'adressant aux hommes présents.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Peut-être que vous devriez attendre après... fit-elle embarrassée de cette attention.

- Non, non, non. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, celles de mes hommes et de mon peuple. Vous ne pourrez me faire changer d'avis.

La discussion ne se prolongea pas plus longtemps, car Grimbold, malgré la bonne humeur qui régnait durant le petit-déjeuner, leur rappela qu'ils avaient un plan d'attaque à mettre au point. Comprenant qu'elles seraient de trop, Eowyn et Susan partirent ensemble se promener dans les jardins du palais.

* * *

Durant leur promenade, Eowyn avoua à son amie qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour. Étonnée de ce genre de conversation, Susan encouragea tout de même la blondinette à continuer.

- Vous savez Lady Susan, je croyais savoir ce qu'était l'amour quand j'ai rencontré le Seigneur Aragorn. C'est à cause de son refus que je suis allée au combat. Je croyais que mourir sur le champ de bataille m'apporterait une certaine forme de reconnaissance. Expliqua la jeune femme blonde en entrainant Susan vers les fleurs. Mais je me trompais. Venir en terre du Gondor m'a permis de m'affirmer auprès de mon peuple et m'a permis aussi de découvrir ce qu'est l'amour.

- Seigneur Faramir. Comprit la brunette en souriant. Vous savez Lady Eowyn, je suis dans la même situation que vous. J'ai aimé Caspian et je croyais que personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Et puis j'ai compris que Caspian m'avait permis de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour. Lui avoua Susan, son regard posé sur une magnifique rose blanche.

- Comment?

- Parce que ce que j'éprouvais à l'époque pour Caspian n'était pas de l'amour, mais une forte inclination. Mais cela est totalement différent de ce que j'éprouve pour votre frère, Lady Eowyn. Avoua Susan en reportant son attention sur son amie.

- Enfin! Vous avouez que vous l'aimez. Sourit la blondinette en prenant Susan par les épaules avant de l'étreindre.

- Oui. Mais j'ai peur. Fit Susan d'une petite voix en se dégageant d'Eowyn.

- De quoi? De le perdre durant la bataille? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a une bonne raison de revenir.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai peur de retourner chez moi. De vous quitter, et de ne jamais revenir. Commença t-elle à dire avant de pleurer. J'ai compris que ma place était ici désormais. Et même si Lord Eomer doit épouser quelqu'un d'autre, je préférerais mourir que de ne pas le voir chaque jour. Finit Susan.

- Vous savez que vous venez de m'avouer que vous aimez mon frère et que vous voulez l'épousez? Rigola Eowyn en réconfortant son amie.

- Oui. Mais je sais que vous ne lui direz rien. N'est-ce pas? Voulut savoir Susan, inquiète un instant.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Confirma la blondinette.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener, à discuter, à visiter les familles dans le besoin, une tâche qu'Eowyn se faisait un devoir de remplir, non par obligation, mais parce qu'elle voulait redonner espoir à ces familles brisées.

Le diner du soir se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde heureux de voir Lady Susan en grande partie rétablie. Certains s'amusaient de voir que le Roi du Rohan avait du mal à manger, tellement il était absorbé à contempler Lady Susan, qui rigolait aux histoires de Pippin et de Gimli. Le jeune roi repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Susan et comme à chaque fois, son cœur se rempli de joie en récitant les mots qu'elle avait prononcé cette nuit-là : « je vous aime ». Il se demandait si elle éprouvait encore ce sentiment envers lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les sourires qu'elle lui offrait étaient plus éclatants que ceux qu'elle destinait à ses amis. Et rien que cette pensée suffit pour le satisfaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, les serviteurs du palais de la Cité étaient en pleine effervescence, courant partout pour préparer le banquet qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, en l'honneur de Lady Susan. Heureusement pour les serviteurs, seuls les résidents du palais y étaient conviés, limitant ainsi le nombre à une centaine de personnes. L'invitée d'honneur avait été sermonné de rester dans ses appartements, le temps que la préparation soit complète.

Le soir du banquet, tous les invités étaient présents, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Lady Susan, pour pouvoir commencer à manger. Cette dernière était en train de finir s'habiller et de se coiffer, quand un éclair traversa le ciel nuageux, la faisant sursauter. Inquiète de ce temps, qui annonçait un terrible orage, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et alors qu'elle était sur le point d'observer l'horizon, un coup à sa porte l'en empêcha. Elle alla ouvrir et resta surprise de voir que devant elle, se tenait le Roi Eomer, habillé d'une tunique bleue, se coordonnant avec la couleur de la robe de la jeune brunette. Sans un mot et avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme lui présenta son bras droit, qu'elle prit avec un grand sourire, et ensemble franchirent les couloirs du palais pour arriver dans la salle du trône. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur le couple. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, ils avaient l'air du couple parfait. Elle dans sa magnifique robe bleue nuit et lui dans sa tunique bleue, ses cheveux attachés. Leurs amis portèrent un toast en l'honneur de la jeune femme et accepta le verre de vin que lui tendait Eomer. Sans se détacher des yeux, ils burent leur verre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en dehors de Minas Tirith, trois silhouettes s'approchaient des portes de la Cité Blanche. Ils étaient habillés différemment de ceux qui vivaient en Terre du Milieu. Le plus grand des trois frappa aux portes de la Cité, son regard bleu parcourant les alentours pour comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le dernier étage de la Cité, où l'on pouvait apercevoir un palais illuminé.


	16. Author's note

Coucou, je suis désolée de ce retard dans ma fiction, mais je ne trouve plus le temps pour écrire et poster les chapitres suivants. Cependant, sachez que j'ai déjà l'histoire finie dans mon esprit et que je ferais au maximum pour poster le plus rapidement possible.

Je suis super contente de voir que vous aimez cette histoire bien qu'il y ait quelques imprécisions parfois. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre.

Merci encore


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou me revoilà! Depuis mon dernier chapitre, j'ai vu que certains m'avaient ajouté dans "following story". Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir de voir que même si je ne publie plus souvent, vous continuez de me suivre! Je vous remercie tous!

J'avais promis cet été de poster un chapitre avant la fin de l'année et ça y est! J'y suis enfin parvenue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Enjoy!

* * *

Après l'arrivée de l'armée du Rohan durant la bataille des Champs du Pelennor, la cité de Minas Tirith avait ajouté au système de défense de la ville, plusieurs sentinelles composées de Rohirrims et de Gondoriens. Cette nuit-là, tandis que certains Rohirrims qui avait combattu aux côtés de Lady Susan prenaient place au banquet, c'était au tour des Gondoriens de surveiller les sorties et entrées des villageois de la cité. Ce fut les bruits de tonnerre et les éclairs illuminant le ciel, qui accéléra la fermeture des grandes portes de la cité. Jonah, un des plus anciens soldats du Gondor était de garde. Il avait vu les trois éclairs successifs qui s'étaient abattus devant Minas Tirith, mais il pensait que ces éclairs et ce tonnerre serait suivit par une forte pluie. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre des coups frappés à l'une des portes. Le second garde qui était de tâche avec lui, se leva, prit son épée et son bouclier avant de se diriger vers le bruit. Jonah le prit par le bras, lui fit signe de la tête que ce serait lui qui irait voir. Après tout, si c'était un ennemi du Rohan ou du Gondor, sa mort ne serait pas vaine.

Le vieil homme descendit de son poste, traversa le petit couloir de bois qui le séparait de la porte et regarda à travers un trou pour voir qui était son ennemi. Arquant les sourcils, il plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer les trois silhouettes qui s'impatientaient devant les grandes portes.

- Qui est-là? Demanda t-il d'une voix ferme et forte.

- Heu? Qui êtes-vous? Répliqua une des personnes, la plus grande silhouette déduisit Jonah.

- Jonah, de la garde du Gondor. Dit-il fortement, observant la réaction de ces étrangers.

- Gondor? Entendit-il murmurer de la part d'une femme?

- Où se trouve le roi Caspian? Demanda de nouveau la première voix.

- Il n'y a pas de roi Caspian au Gondor. Seulement le roi Aragorn et le roi Eomer. Répondit Jonah de plus en plus intrigué. Êtes-vous armés? Ajouta t-il.

- Non! S'offusqua fortement la deuxième voix. Peter, je crois que nous ne sommes pas à Narnia. Ajouta t-elle à l'attention du plus grand.

- Je le crois aussi. Peut-être devrions nous demander un entretien avec ce roi Ara... quelque chose. Parla la troisième voix pour la première fois.

- Alde, prépare toi à m'accompagner au palais. Je crois que le roi Aragorn va être surpris. Fit Jonah en se tournant vers son compagnon qui venait d'arriver.

- Très bien. Acquiesça le jeune soldat.

- Je vais aller leur ouvrir, couvre moi. Ajouta t-il avant de prendre les clés qui ouvraient la porte à côté des plus grandes qui protégeaient la cité.

- Tu crois qu'Aslan nous aurais... commença la voix de la femme quand elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'ils virent sortirent un soldat avec une torche et une épée dans les mains.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au roi. Leur dit-il en leur faisant signe de passer devant lui.

Les trois étrangers obéirent à Jonah. Ce dernier profita de les voir passer devant lui pour mieux les dévisager. Il fut surpris de voir que le premier homme était grand, blond, le regard d'un bleu profond qui lui rappelait celui de Lady Susan, et d'après le Gondorien, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. La seconde personne était une jolie jeune femme au doux regard bleu-gris. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs et lorsqu'elle passa devant Jonah, elle lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête comme pour le remercier. Cette attention le surprit grandement! Mais celui qui troubla le plus le garde du Gondor était le deuxième homme. Ce dernier était presque aussi grand que le premier, mais son regard était marron, son visage tendu ainsi que sa posture, s'attendant à être attaqué à n'importe quel moment. Une fois les trois étrangers dans l'enceinte de la cité, Jonah ordonna à Alde de le suivre, avant de donner des instructions à d'autres gardes. Il était temps d'aller avertir les rois de cette nouvelle venue.

* * *

La bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la salle du trône était une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps au Gondor. Pas depuis le début de la guerre de l'Anneau. Gandalf observait d'un vif intérêt comment se déroulait la soirée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit ses amis et ses compagnons rire et s'amuser. Son regard se posa alors sur la jeune femme qui était à l'honneur du banquet, Lady Susan. Cette dernière avait traversé tellement d'épreuves depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu que le vieux magicien se demandait comment elle faisait pour trouver encore le courage d'affronter ces créatures maléfiques et de ne pas être corrompue par le mal qui se répandait en Gondor ou en Rohan. Les pensées du Mage Blanc se tournèrent alors vers la soirée à Edoras où la jeune femme avait vu la vision de l'arbre blanc en flammes. Contrairement à Pippin qui avait touché le Paladin et attiré l'œil de Sauron sur lui, Lady Susan n'avait rien touché mis à part le bâton de Saroumane qu'elle avait détruit quelques mois plus tôt. Une fois rassuré de voir que les tourments de leur jeune amie avaient cessé, le Mage Blanc reporta son attention sur les personnes qui l'entourait. Un plus grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il vit que le roi Eomer n'osait pas quitter la compagnie de Susan, même pour quelques instants. Secouant la tête devant l'entêtement dont les deux jeunes gens faisaient preuve, Gandalf s'approcha du petit groupe discrètement.

- Comment allez-vous les combattre? Entendit-il de la bouche de Lady Susan lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Elfhem qui était à côté de lui.

- Je crois que le roi Aragorn... commença Elfhem avant d'être interrompu par Legolas qui souriait.

-Voyons Lady Susan, nous sommes à un banquet et vous voulez parler de notre plan d'attaque? S'amusa l'elf.

- Et bien... comme je vois que vous ne voulez rien me dire... répliqua la jeune femme amusée, mais elle fut interrompu par Eomer.

- Peut-être que si on vous autorisait à assister à l'une de nos réunions, vous seriez rassurée? Proposa le jeune roi en souriant.

- Vraiment? S'enthousiasma t-elle sous les rires de ses amis.

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de deux gardes du Gondor, qui étaient accompagnés de trois personnes habillées différemment de ce que l'on trouve en Terre du Milieu. Aragorn fut le premier à se diriger vers le petit groupe, tandis que les autres convives reprenaient leur discussions. Mais alors que Susan allait répondre à une question posée par Gimli, son attention se reporta vers les intrus. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tous changea.

* * *

D'abord, Susan ouvrit grands ses yeux sous la surprise, qu'elle ne remarqua pas quand elle lâcha son verre et qu'il alla s'écraser au sol, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle.

- Susan? Demandèrent alors plusieurs voix en même temps.

- Oh! Par Aslan! S'exclama la jeune brune en s'avançant vers les étrangers, sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses amis.

- Susan? Fit alors la voix du grand blond qui était désormais à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

- Peter? Chuchota Susan, tandis que les Rohirrims et Gondoriens observaient la scène devant eux.

Lady Susan avait les mains qui tremblaient, son visage était parcouru de larmes et sur ses lèvres rouges un petit sourire se dessinait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des nouveaux intrus. De leur côtés, les trois étrangers étaient sous le choc de voir devant eux en chair et en os, leur sœur adorée, disparue cinq ans plus tôt par un après-midi d'été.

- Susan! S'exclama la jeune femme qui accompagnait les deux hommes. C'est bien toi? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus près.

- Lucy? Fit simplement Susan en courant se jeter dans les bras de sa petite sœur. Mais... comment? fit-elle entre deux sanglots tout en continuant d'étreindre sa jeune sœur.

- Su! Fit alors le troisième en prenant ses deux sœurs dans ses bras.

- Hey laisse moi un peu de place! Ajouta le grand blond avant de prendre ses frères et sœurs dans un gros câlin.

- Hum... les interrompit alors Aragorn faisant sursauter les quatre Pevensie qui avaient fait abstraction de leur entourage pendant ces quelques minutes.

- Oh! Qui êtes-vous? Demanda alors Peter en plissant des yeux devant cette menace inconnue.

- Je suis Aragorn, Roi du Gondor. Et vous êtes ici à Minas Tirith. Lui répondit calmement le roi en voyant que ces étrangers connaissaient Lady Susan.

- Je suis désolée Aragorn. S'éleva alors la voix de Susan qui vint se placer au milieu des deux hommes en roulant des yeux devant l'arrogance que dégageait toujours Peter devant un homme plus vieux que lui.

- Vous les connaissez Lady Susan? Demanda Merry qui s'était avancé ainsi que le reste de la Communauté, tandis que le reste des convives observaient avec avidité.

- Bien sur Maître Merry! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux pleins d'étincelles, une expression qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Qui sont-ils? S'impatienta Pippin.

- Ce sont mes frères et sœurs! Leur dit-elle en prenant par les épaules Peter et Edmund.

- Quoi? S'exclama Gimli.

- Voici Peter. Commença t-elle en désignant le grand blond. Mon frère ainé. Edmund, mon petit frère et voici Lucy, notre petit bébé. Ajouta t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa jeune sœur qui rigolait tout en remettant sa coiffure en place.

- Hé! Je ne suis plus une gamine. Rectifia la plus jeune des Pevensie. J'ai vingt ans maintenant.

- Vingt ans? Mais comment est-ce possible? Demanda Susan redevenue sérieuse à cette information.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions en parler dans un endroit plus privé, non? Proposa Edmund, après avoir observé où ils se trouvaient.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée Ed. Confirma Peter avant qu'il ne s'avance vers Aragorn qui les écoutait attentivement.

- Je vais vous conduire dans vos quartiers. Proposa le roi du Gondor avant de faire signe à un de ses gardes d'emmener les nouveaux venus. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous retournions à notre souper, pendant que Lady Susan aide sa famille à s'installer. Proposa t-il au reste des invités.

* * *

Tandis que Susan expliquait à ses frères et sœurs où ils se trouvaient, dans la grande salle, les conversations avaient repris mais le sujet était partout le même: que signifiait l'arrivée de ces étrangers en Terre du Milieu. Eomer resta silencieux en présence de ses amis jusqu'au retour d'Aragorn qui lui promit de lui parler un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

De son côté, Susan était en pleine confusion. Peter, Edmund et Lucy se trouvaient ici, avec elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait éprouver un sentiment de peur à leur présence.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Demanda t-elle alors, une fois seuls dans leurs appartements.

- On ne sait pas. Répondit Peter tout en regardant autour de lui. On revenait du cimetière et puis plus rien.

- Le cimetière? Papa? Maman? S'exclama la brunette, horrifiée à la pensée que ses parents soient morts.

- Non, Sue. Fit Edmund calmement.

- Et si tu nous racontais comment tu t'es retrouvé ici? Proposa Lucy, les yeux pétillants.

-Et bien, la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être sortie du manoir pour m'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Commença Susan en puisant dans le souvenir de sa chute mortelle. Je me trouvais dans la clairière, comme d'habitude, quand soudain j'ai été attiré par un scintillement. Je me suis approchée, et c'est là que j'ai vu mon Cor! S'exclama t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ton cor? De Narnia? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui que nous avons perdu après la bataille avec Caspian? Essaya de comprendre Edmund.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait en haut du sapin, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, de le tenir dans mes mains. Et puis, en redescendant de l'arbre, je suis tombée. Termina Susan en haussant les épaules.

- Sue, tu n'es pas seulement tombée. Murmura Peter en la prenant dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes.

- Tu es morte. Il y a cinq ans. Finit Edmund en la regardant plein de larmes.

- Cinq ans? S'exclama t-elle abasourdie avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Mais... c'était moi au cimetière?

- Oui. On y va à chaque anniversaire. Lui répondit Lucy tristement.

- Mais cela ne fait seulement qu'un peu plus d'un an que je suis ici. Et j'ai déjà aperçu Aslan. Leur dit-elle en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- On ne sait pas. Mais si tu es venue ici après ta mort, c'est peut-être parce que tu as quelque chose à accomplir? Proposa Edmund.

- Mais vous? Pourquoi être arrivée ici? Leur demanda Susan en les regardant chacun leur tour.

- On est mort. Constata simplement Lucy.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur? Fit Peter.

- Lors de notre dernier voyage à Narnia, Aslan nous a dit que nous étions des fils et filles de Narnia, notre demeure est là-bas. Commença Lucy.

-Et cette Terre du Milieu où nous nous trouvons? S'énerva Edmund.

- Un autre monde d'Aslan. Répliqua Lucy en souriant.

- Parlez moi de l'Angleterre. Ce que vous êtes devenus. Interrompit Susan, qui ne voulait pas penser à sa mort ou à l'éventualité que ses frères et sœurs étaient eux aussi morts.

- Et bien, Peter est devenu médecin. Commença Lucy qui venait de comprendre l'intention de sa sœur. Je suis encore à l'université, je voulais devenir écrivain. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis avocat. Fit la voix d'Edmund.

- Raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe ici. Interrompit Peter en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux. On a eu du mal à accepter ta mort. On arrive ici et tu es au centre de ce festin, souriante et pleine de joie. Pour nous tu es morte depuis cinq ans Susan! S'exclama en colère Peter en se levant de son fauteuil avant d'arpenter la pièce.

- Je m'excuse Peter. Fit Susan d'une petite voix. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer quand j'ai grimpé au sapin. J'étais tellement triste d'être revenue de Narnia que je voulais seulement avoir quelque chose pour me rattacher à notre pays. Commença t-elle d'une petite voix, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Si j'avais su que ça allait se passer de cette façon, je serais restée au pied de l'arbre.

- Tu voulais attraper ton Cor. Fit Lucy. Et si tu avais besoin de te sentir proche de Narnia, tu t'es dit que le Cor était peut-être un moyen pour le sentir près de toi. Proposa Lucy en prenant les mains de sa sœur ainée.

- Oui. Fit la grande brune en souriant tristement. Et puis je suis tombée. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais mon Cor dans la main et mon arc et carquois dans mon dos.

- Quel est ce pays Susan? Demande alors Edmund qui était appuyé contre la fenêtre et regardait au loin la Montagne du Destin, où l'Anneau fut forgé.

- C'est la Terre du Milieu. Répondit Susan en s'approchant de son jeune frère. Ce que tu vois au loin est la Montagne du Destin, qui se trouve en Mordor. Une terre où règne le mal Edmund.

- La Sorcière Blanche? Demanda t-il dans un murmure tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps.

- Non, les gens d'ici l'appelle Sauron. Et il est vraiment maléfique.

- Dis-nous en un peu plus Su. Fit la voix de Peter derrière elle pendant qu'il regardait lui aussi l'horizon.

- Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai rencontré Théodred, fils de Théoden, roi du Rohan. Commença la brunette.

Susan passa presque une heure à expliquer à ses frères et sœur ce qu'il se passait dans ce pays qui leur était étranger. Elle passa sous silence son affrontement avec Saroumane et sa relation avec Eomer. Mais après qu'elle leur ait annoncé l'intention des rois du Rohan et du Gondor d'aller affronter face à face les forces de Sauron et avoué qu'elle ne prendrait pas part à la bataille finale, Lucy lui demanda pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas aller se battre. Sa sœur leur avoua donc qu'elle venait juste de se rétablir de ses blessures. Lorsque Peter et Edmund entendirent cela, ils commencèrent à s'énerver mais les assurances de Susan concernant sa santé les calmèrent un peu.

* * *

Ce fut lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte des appartements de Lady Susan, que cette dernière remarqua que son absence à son propre festin avait dû se faire remarquer. Elle demanda alors à la jeune servante d'aller prévenir Aragorn et le reste de ses amis qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Une fois la servante partit, elle se tourna vers sa famille et leur demanda s'ils voulaient venir aussi. Comme n'étant pas dans son habitude de refuser de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, Lucy accepta avec joie, suivit de Peter et d'Edmund qui voulaient s'assurer que leur sœur avait été bien traité.

* * *

Pendant que Susan se fut retirée dans ses appartements avec ses frères et sœur, ses amis du Rohan et du Gondor, se demandèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le plus intrigué de tous fut Gandalf. En effet, il avait déjà entendu parler d'une force magique, probablement plus ancienne que les elfs ou les magiciens auxquels il appartenait, capable de créer une sorte de lien entre différents mondes. Le mage Blanc était aussi au courant de l'origine de Lady Susan, car elle leur en avait parlé plusieurs fois durant leur aventures, mais alors que la jeune femme avait été honnête concernant ses origines, elle n'avait pas oublié de mentionner que ses frères et sœur étaient probablement restés dans un autre monde et qu'elle serait donc incapable de les revoir après la bataille finale, si ce n'est après. Et là, tout d'un coup, voilà que le reste des Pevensie se retrouve en Terre du Milieu. C'est donc pour cette raison que le vieux Mage Blanc resta pensif jusqu'au retour de Lady Susan, accompagnée de sa famille.

* * *

Quand Lady Susan revint accompagnée de ses frères et sœur, une grande partie des invités les dévisagea. En effet, les trois Pevensie ne s'étaient pas changé et leur vêtements de l'Angleterre n'allait pas tellement avec ceux de la Terre du Milieu. Désirant introduire sa famille à ses amis, Susan se dirigea calmement vers Eomer et Aragorn, alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune femme était profondément nerveuse. Une fois que les Pevensie furent devant les rois du Rohan et du Gondor, Susan fit les présentation.

- La surprise de voir ma famille était tellement grande que j'en ai oublié les présentations. Commença Susan nerveusement, un état qui lui était rare.

- Ne vous excusez pas Lady Susan. La rassura Aragorn avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Seigneur Aragorn. Voici mon frère ainé, Peter. Sourit la jeune femme en désignant le grand blond qui surveillait le roi du Gondor.

- Sa Majesté Peter, Grand Roi de Narnia, Empereur des Îles Solitaires, Seigneur de Cair Paravel, Chevalier de l'Ordre le Plus noble du Lion, Peter le Magnifique. Rectifia t-il faisant grimacer Edmund qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Et voilà qu'il remet ça! S'exclama Lucy en roulant des yeux. Pete! On n'est pas à Narnia et même si on y était, nous ne sommes plus les souverains! Ajouta la plus jeune des Pevensie.

- Peut-être, mais on est les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps! S'offusqua le grand blond, en se tournant vers sa petite soeur, oubliant où il se trouvait.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Seigneur Aragorn. Fit Susan pour cacher sa gêne. Mon frère à toujours eu du mal à ne pas dire son titre en entier.

- Et quel est votre titre, Lady Susan? Intervint la voix de Merry, faisant sourire les autres invités.

- Heu... je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment important. Tenta d'esquiver la brunette en rougissant, faisant sourire les autres.

- Reine Susan la Douce. Fit alors la voix d'Edmund en mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa grande soeur. Mais en fait, c'est une vraie terreur! Ajouta t-il sur le ton de la confidence à Merry, qui rigola ainsi que le reste des auditeurs.

-Hey! Ce n'est pas vrai. Répliqua Susan avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ed a raison, Sue, tu es la seule qui sait taire Peter quand il devient trop arrogant! Rigola Lucy.

- Et quels sont vos titres? Demanda Pippin à Lucy.

- Reine Lucy la Vaillante. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et vous? Fit Gandalf en s'adressant à Edmund.

- Roi Edmund le Juste. Fit Susan en regardant fièrement son petit frère. Mais il restera toujours mon petit Ed! Ajouta t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

* * *

Après les présentations officielles, Susan entraina ses frères et soeur faire le tour de la Salle du Trône pour les présenter aux invités. Pendant ce temps-là, Eomer resta en arrière, préférant admirer l'objet de son cœur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de la jeune femme n'avait jamais paru plus brillant que lorsqu'elle regarda sa famille, réunit de nouveau. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Que signifie la présence du reste des Pevensie à Narnia? Ont-ils été envoyé ici pour ramener Susan dans leur pays? Lady Susan désire t-elle quitter la Terre du Milieu, le quitter lui? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Eomer, qu'il sursauta quand sa sœur posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je te trouve bien mélancolique tout d'un coup, mon frère. Commença Eowyn avant de suivre le champ de vision de son frère. Je suis contente de voir Lady Susan aussi heureuse.

- Oui moi aussi. Murmura Eomer sans vraiment le penser.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle. Et bien, tu es devenu un expert à cacher tes émotions alors. Plaisanta t-elle.

- Comment cela? Demanda t-il en reportant son attention sur sa sœur qui lui souriait.

- Oh, ne fait pas cette tête là! Je crois que tout le Gondor et le Rohan est au courant que tu aimes Lady Susan. S'exclama Eowyn en roulant des yeux devant l'absurdité de son frère. Et je sais d'une source sure, que le sentiment est partagé.

- Vraiment? Mais que faire si elle décide de retourner auprès des siens? S'inquiéta le roi du Rohan.

- Je crois qu'elle ne pourra quitter la Terre du Milieu, parce qu'ici aussi elle a une famille. Le rassura t-elle avant de se diriger vers Faramir.

Eomer resta pensif quelques minutes sur ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur. Il savait que Lady Susan l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à le lui avouer à son tour.

* * *

Durant le repas, Susan qui était placée entre Aragorn et Eomer discutait avec eux de leur futur départ, tandis que le reste des Pevensie apprenait à mieux connaître les amis de leur sœur. Edmund et Elfhem s'étaient trouvés plusieurs points communs, notamment leur passion pour les chevaux, Lucy prenait plaisir à discuter avec Merry, Pippin, Gimli et Legolas, pendant que Peter questionnait Gandalf sur la Terre du Milieu. Les desserts venaient juste de retourner aux cuisines, que Merry et Pippin commencèrent à chanter et danser, attirant toute l'attention sur eux. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Eomer pour s'adresser à Susan.

- Lady Susan? Demanda t-il doucement attirant l'attention de la belle brune. Voulez-vous prendre un peu l'air?

- Avec plaisir, Lord Eomer. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se lever et de le suivre.

- Je pensais qu'un peu d'air frais vous ferait du bien, après toute cette agitation. Commença le jeune homme en prenant la main de sa compagne et en l'entrainant vers les jardins.

- Oui. Je suis si contente de pouvoir revoir ma famille. Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont là que pour une raison particulière. Avoua tristement la jeune femme en regardant les fleurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire? S'inquiéta Eomer en s'arrêtant pour la regarder.

- Je crois qu'Aslan les a envoyé ici pour nous aider à combattre Sauron. Je sais que j'ai été envoyé pour vous aider. Mais maintenant que je suis blessée, mes frères et sœur sont ici. Ils pourront vous aider lorsque vous partirez en Mordor. Lui expliqua Susan en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et si nous parvenons à défaire Sauron et que Frodon parvient à détruire l'Anneau, resterez-vous? Murmura le roi du Rohan en s'approchant un peu plus de la jeune femme.

- Je l'espère. Acquiesça t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'Aslan a prévu après la fin de la guerre de l'Anneau.

- Voulez vous rentrer chez vous? Demanda Eomer nerveux de la réponse.

- Non. Murmura fermement Susan.

- Quoi? S'étonna le jeune roi les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ici aussi j'ai une famille que j'aime. Et un roi que j'aime. Lui sourit-elle tristement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça...

Mais la fin de la phrase de Susan se perdit lorsqu'Eomer l'embrassa passionnément. La jeune femme resta d'abord surprise, mais quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait, elle retourna le baiser. Les deux jeunes gens mirent fin à leur baiser avant de continuer à arpenter le jardin le bras d'Eomer entourant la taille de Susan.

* * *

Derrière un pilier extérieur, Edmund resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait voir. Sa sœur venait tout juste d'embrasser le roi du Rohan.


End file.
